Fresh Start
by kevin1984
Summary: Ash is let down by Arceus. The God Pokemon decided to rectify his mistake. Ash/Herem.
1. Chapter 1

**Fresh Start**

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon if i did Ash would age.**

**A/N: I have read a few story about Ash and Revenge, and thought i would try one too. This story will contain Lemon, and warnings will be put into place at appropriate times. Ash will be paired with Five girls in total (maybe six) They are. Cynthia (23) Anabel (17) Bianca (17) Hilda (16) and Human Latias (16). Ash will be 21. Hope you enjoy the first chapter and please review.**

A loan figure stood at the top of the hill, and looked down onto the small town he had once called home. Dressed in a black trench coat, and hat, the figure surveyed the peaceful settlement. On his shoulder rested a small yellow and black striped creature, with yellow, pointed ears, red cheeks and a lightning bolt shaped tail. It growled at the town below. The figured turned to his small companion. "Easy Pikachu." From the shadow, a strange looking Pokemon appeared, it had the head of a feline creature, a tube connected from it's head onto its back. Its body was very thin, and its arms were long. Three globe fingers extended from each hand. it had a long tail, that curled up to the midsection of it neck. It floated close to the figure.

"W_hy do you insist coming back here every year master? After all this place doesn't exactly hold good memories for you."_

The figured turned his, head, his face still covered by his hat. "You know why Mewtwo. I come back here every year to pay my respects."

Mewtwo shook his head, every year his master had to return to this place. Mewtwo knew it pained his trainer greatly, and couldn't understand why he put himself through it. Silently he floated close by as they slowly walked down the hill, towards the small sleeping town. Mewtwo noticed that his trainer stopped at the entrance to the city, before lowering his head, and carrying on into the town. They passed several house, until they came to one that stood out from the rest. The outside, was overgrown, huge plants and weeds had decided to make it their home, the house itself was still stained black, from being engulfed in flames, all those years ago. Mewtwo saw several tears drizzle down his trainers cheek, and watched as Pikachu's little paws, tried to wipe away the tears. The legendary Pokemon, lowered his head, and floated a few feet way allowing his trainer to grieve. Soon they started to move again. They came to small graveyard. Mewtwo looked at his trainer, before turning to the lock gate in front of them. His eyes glowed blue briefly before extended his paw. He used his psychic power, to unlock the gate He turned to his master.

"_I will wait here and keep watch."_

The figure nodded in gratitude and walked in, he surveyed the different stones, all lined up in a row. He walked a few feet before noticing the moon was shining down on one particular gravestone. It seemed he was in Cresselia favour tonight. He knelt down in front of the grave. He stretched his arm out towards the smooth surface, before using his finger to trace the golden writing written on the stone. A loan tear drizzled down his cheek has he read the stone.

_Delia Susan Ketchum_

_1970-2010_

_A loving mother and friend and who was loved and still loved by all._

The figure took a deep breath."Hi mum, its me again, another year gone, I'm sorry for what happened, if only I was stronger." The figure slammed his fist into the ground, as more tears leaked from his eyes. "But you don't have to worry now. The people who did this are long gone, they will never hurt anyone again. I'm still training to be a Pokemon master." _Pika pika _"Pickachu says hi as well. I miss you mum, there not one day that goes by that I don't think of you."

Meanwhile outside the graveyard Mewtwo was in deep thought. His master always needed a few weeks to recover from his yearly ritual. Mewtwo sighed, when he thought they were moving forward with his recovery, he always took one step back. Mewtwo couldn't blame him though, after all being disowned and betrayed by those you consider friends, right after your mother died was heart breaking especially for a child. Mewtwo couldn't understand how the creator could do this to his master, not after everything he had given and done to save this wretched planet, on more then one occasion. Mewtwo remember arguing with the creator over it.

_Flash Black (Hall of Legends)_

_The God Pokemon Arceus, surveyed the Pokemon floating in front of him. "What do you want Mewtwo?"_

_Mewtwo floated closer to its creator, of course he had been created by humans, but everything was done by Arceus's design. "I want to know, why you have made your chosen suffer so?"_

_Arceus lowered its head, it was true, he had allowed his chosen to suffer and be betrayed by his friends. He was trying to make him, stronger. A beacon that he could use to dish out Justice to those who deserved it. However things had gotten out of hand. Instead of making him stronger, he had made him weaker. His Chosen these days lived as an outcast, all because he had asked him to do a few favours down on earth. Arceus had forgotten how bad human retribution could be, and in the end revenge had cost his chosen his family and friends. Arceus looked up and noticed Mewtwo was still staring at him. _

"_I made a huge mistake, in my understanding of human nature, I failed to see the consequences of my actions, and now those actions have tainted the purest heart I have ever come across."_

_Mewtwo nodded. "Glad you finally understand that, but what are you going to do about it? I owe a lot to that boy, after all, it was he that taught me not all humans were evil, and you owe him, for all the good he has done on that rock you call earth. Killing his mother and turning his friends against him, is a funny way to show gratitude. Now we have a emotional angry teenager killing left right and centre trying to find out who had killed his mother."_

_Arceus lowered his head again. "What you expect me to do Mewtwo, I am forbidden from changing the past, Even Dialga doesn't have the power to return the dead to the living. The best I can do is give him closure and hope he finally begins to heal. You Mewtwo will find him, and tell him the location of where his mother killer is hiding. Giovanni has done to much in my mind to be allowed to live, and I want my chosen to end his hold on the world."_

_Mewtwo laughed. "Please you expect him, to just drop everything and follow you again. He hates you with passion, and curses your name everyday. What makes you think he will listen to me."_

_Arceus gritted it's teeth, he knew Mewtwo was right, but unknown to the rest of the legend council, he had began a plan to help his chosen find love and hopefully become the man he was born to be. It was a known fact that at least five females still loved him, One of these being a Pokemon, Arceus still found that most odd. Arceus thought about the six females who still loved him. There was the Sinnoh champion Cynthia, then there was the sailor maiden Anabel, he knew the girl from Altomere was also taken with his chosen, what was her name, Bianca, then there was the girl he had meet in Unova, Hilda, and finally one of his own legends Latias. It had been a huge dilemma in trying to choose who would be his chosen companion for live. In the end Arceus could not choose and decided that Ash would have all five to love. However until he had closure then he could not feel love and it would be pointless to put all these girls in front of him. Also Arceus had another gift ready for his chosen once he had taken his revenge. He was going to give him, one of each of his legendary council as his own. Arceus knew his chosen greatest wish was to be a pokemon master, and he intended to make sure he succeeded. He turned to Mewtwo_

"_I am in the middle of a plan as we speak, but for that plan to happen, he needs closure and I can only think of one way he would achieve this, and that is for him to deal the killer blow to Giovanni, the man responsible for his mother death. Mewtwo not only will you go, but I wish to join his team, be his voice of reason, and await further instructions from me. I have given you the location of Giovanni hiding place, now go."_

_Mewtwo huffed, at being dismissed like some common dog. He looked at his creator one last time. "Very well I will do as you command, but know this, you go back on your word, and I will help your chosen destroy your precious world."_

_Arceus eyes widened at the prospect, and was about to argue, when Mewtwo teleported out of his throne room._

_End of Flash Back_

Mewtwo then thought back to how he had found the chosen, it was a sight he would never forget, that was for sure.

_Flash Back_

_Mewtwo could sense the chosen ones aura, however what surprised him, was it wasn't coming from any settlement, but a new area, Know as Orre. Mewtwo homed on the aura of the chosen one, and came to a wrecked shack, in the middle of a desert plain. He noticed two huge Pokemon stood guard outside. Mewtwo smiled as he recognised the Chaizard instantly, however the other Pokemon. a Salamance was a mystery to him, as he never remembered the chosen having one of them. He looked around rather impressed at the set up. There were several training fields with different terrains, circling the property. He floated closer, only to be halted by an angry Chaizard and Salamance. Chaizard growled_

"_What do you want abomination?"_

_Mewtwo eyes glowed briefly, before surrounding the fire type in a blue aura, forcing it down to its knees. He raised his hand just in time to shield himself from a powerful dragon breath, spewed by the mysterious Salamance. Mewtwo diverted the attack with ease, before using the same blue aura, to force Salamance's body to the ground. Mewtwo spoke with power._

"_I am here to speak to the chosen, is he here?"_

_Chaizard groaned as he opened one of his eyes, slowly. "What do you want with our master?"_

_Mewtwo released both Pokemon before floating forward. He stared at both faces now recovering from his brief Psychic attack. "I have a message from Arceus for him."_

_Salamance and Chaizard growled at the name. "What does his holiness want to do, that he already hasn't done to our once cheerful master. Because of him, our master descended into darkness, all he cares about is getting revenge, true he looks after us well, and we all care for him deeply, however it would be nice to see him smile again, but thanks to the so called creator, that will never happen."_

_Chaizard speech was cut off by a scream coming from the shack, Mewtwo looked worried. "What was that? What's happening in there?"_

_Chaizard and Salamance, both moved in front of Mewtwo, blocking him from getting past. "Our master is in the middle of interrogating one of those scum bags known as team rocket, and has given us orders to not allow anyone to disturb him._

_In the shack_

_A man tied to a chair, with wires connected to him screamed, as he felt another jolt of electricity course through his body. He had a wet sponge on his head so that water dripping from it, would conduct the electricity, making the shocks that much more painful._

_A loan figure hid in the shadow, dressed all in black, with a hat covering his face. He circled the helpless man in the chair. "Where is he hiding?"_

_The man screamed again, as another jolt of electricity shot through his body, once it was over he breathed heavily. He almost threw up at the smell of chard flesh, that he knew was his own. He tried to rise his head to see who his interrogator was, however all he could see was a dark shape moving around in the shadows. He opened his mouth to speak._

"_Please I have no clue where he is, nobody knows where he is since he vanished after the incident in Kanto. He contacts us through a video link and gives us instructions, I swear I no nothing else." He looked as the figure moved out of the shadow, and gave him a cruel smile. "Then you are no use to me. Pikachu full power, char this scum till he nice and crispy."_

_The man looked horrified as the figure turned away. He looked into the shadow, and saw glowing red cheeks before he knew no more as a huge blast of electricity coursed through his body, killing him instantly._

_The figure in the shadow, watched the body go limp, before shaking his head and removing the body to a small room to the side. He would use his Chaizard to burn the body to ash, leaving no evidence behind. He looked up as he heard his two Pokemon growling outside. Someone was on his property._

"_Pikachu lets go"_

_The figure unattached the clips from his little friends cheek, and allowed him to jump onto his shoulder, even at the age of 17, he still relished in the feel of his first friend rubbing his cheeks up against his. He moved to the front door before opening it, to reveal his two Pokemon at a stand off, against the legendary Pokemon Mewtwo. The figure walked down the small stair and watched as Chaizard and Salamance parted, allowing him to stand in the middle of both of them._

"_What do you want Mewtwo?"_

_Mewtwo, couldn't believe his eyes, the teen in front of him, looked older in years, then he was, his trademark fingerless gloves and cap missing, to be replaced by a broad hat and black gloves, wrapped in a black drench coat._

"_Ash I..."_

_The figures eyes glowed. "Don't you ever mention the name again, do I make myself clear, I am Night Shroud now, that name died after my mother was taken away from me."_

_Mewtwo lowered his head, he couldn't believe how a cheerful child could turn into this after three years. "I come from Arceus, he wishes to make amends for his mistake, by giving you closure. He has given me the location of your mothers killer, and he wants you to eliminate him personally."_

_Night shroud laughed at the feeble attempts of Arceus to get into his good graces again. He had done everything for the so called God Pokemon, only to be deserted in his greatest time of need. He felt like a toy being discarded to the rubbish heap, cause the kid had got tired of playing with it. Arceus had ruined his life, and he swore he would never forgive the Pokemon. However he wanted the person dead who had taken his mother from him, since that day, he had killed many agents of Team Rocket, none of them had given him their master hiding place. Personally he was getting fed up with it. So having Arceus do this for him, was a step in the right direction."_

"_What do I get in return for doing this, don't get me wrong I want closure, but Arceus owes more then that. So I ask what will I get for completing this mission for the oh so powerful God Pokemon"_

_Mewtwo flinched at the sarcasm in the boys tone. "Arceus as not said, but he has ordered me to become one of your Pokemon, and I have a strong feeling I will not be the only legend you will have at your side."_

_Night Shroud thought about the proposition of having a legend as his Pokemon, he had only had won one single competition and that was the Orange Island championship. Even in his time in Unova he could only finish in the last four. It had been after that competition that he had returned to Pallet town, only for him to find his mothers house ablaze, and small blimp flying off in the distance with a huge red R printed on it. He had tried to fight the fire before it had gotten out of control, but he was too late. Once the fire had died down he had discovered that his mother had been sealed inside tied up and gagged, so that she couldn't escape. Her remains had been discovered by the fire brigade, with a note that some how never caught fire. He remember reading it._

_Cross Team Rocket and you pay the ultimate Price!_

_Night shroud shed a couple of tears as he thought back to that day, it wasn't enough that he had lost his mother but his friends had blamed him for her death. He had known they were right, it was his fault, had he minded his own business, then his mother would most likely been alive, then again had he not stopped Team Rocket, then tons and tons of mutated shadow Pokemon would have destroyed the world. He looked up into the face of the Pokemon, he had once helped from taking revenge, now he felt hypocritical that he was doing what Mewtwo had almost succeeded in doing all those years ago._

"_Very well Mewtwo I will accept Arceus mission." He removed a ultra ball from his pocket, before handing it over to Mewtwo. "I don't feel right throwing it at you."_

_Mewtwo looked down at the ball in Night Shrouds hand, by touching it he would for evermore be bound to his new master, never to be freed again, unless released. He stretched out his paw and touched the ball activating it to suck him inside._

_Night Shroud watched the ball shake in his hand for a few seconds when the red light clicked off. He then opened the ball releasing Mewtwo, who shook his head after being trapped in such a small container._

"_Welcome to the team Mewtwo."_

_End of Flash back_

Mewtwo opened his eyes again after reliving his past. He had sworn his Loyalty to his master Night Shroud, and like a plague, they had destroyed Team Rocket. They left nothing behind so no one could carry on their mission. Mewtwo flinched at how Ash had disposed of the leader, it wasn't pretty that was for sure. He heard footstep coming from behind him. At first Mewtwo thought it was his master, but the aura was that of a Pokemon, not human. Mewtwo ready himself for battle when turned and quickly lowered himself to the ground in a bow, as the God Pokemon Arceus stood before him.

"_What can I do for you Arceus."_

The God Pokemon red eyes glowed. _"The chosen as started to heal. Now he need to take the final step to reach is full potential. I am pleased how he does not just use the legendary for battling, but also treats them as his family. But now he needs human companionship. Five females from his past had never stopped loving him. You know one of them already."_

Mewtwo grinned as he crossed his arms across his chest. _"How though, she is a Pokemon, you would have to make her human for her to be able to have a relationship with my master."_ Mewtwo eyes widened at what he had just said, he turned to look at Arceus and could see a small grin on his face._ "Never, she hasn't asked to be turned into a human as she?"_

_Arceus nodded. "Indeed she has, now for the other girls, I have arranged for a Pokemon competition that will take place, all these girls will be there. Your Job is to make sure he is ready for it. You have a month Mewtwo, the invitations have already been sent out by the pokery league. Some of those who betrayed him, will also be there, I just pray he has forgiven them, otherwise he will never truly be happy."_

Mewtwo scoffed at the statement._ "Please he may be slowly turning back into who he formally was, but there is no way he will forgive them just like that."_

Arceus nodded in understanding._ "I am well aware of this Mewtwo, it will take time, but unless he forgives them, then he will never be truly happy." _With that last statement Arceus flashed away, revealing Mewtwo master walking toward him.

"_All finished?"_

Night Shroud nodded. Both trainer and Pokemon left Pallet Town and vanished into the night. Wondering what the future held for them.

**A/N: Little teaser of my next story, depending on reviews I might keep this up. I am still working on Legend is born, but wanted to try a M rated Pokemon story, for those older readers. Yes this will contain lemon, however it won't be a story of just smut. I may add one of his past friends to the group later, but haven't decided which. I will post a poll when the times come. Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If i did Ash would bloody Age**

**A/N: Wow thanks for all those who have reviewed. They all encourage me to write more**

**Battle Frontier Kanto**

A purple haired girl, sighed as she looked at her calendar. It had been exactly five years since her crush Ash ketchum, had vanished, without a trace. She recalled seeing the tragedy of Pallet on the T.V. She was shocked to her core, as the identity of the women, was none other then her crushes Mum. She had dropped everything, and had packed a small bag. She had wanted to be there for Ash, if he needed her. When she got there however, Ash was nowhere to be seen. She had recognised Brock, in the crowd and had asked him, where Ash was. What she had got in return, shocked her again. It seemed that he and his other friends didn't want anything to do with him, and couldn't care where he was. She had spent near enough all day trying to find where he was, but no one cared. In the end she returned back to the battle frontier and cried for her Ash.

His disappearance had affected her very badly, and it had began to show in her battles. Scott had noticed this as well, and after her last battle had confronted her about her poor form. He knew she had a huge crush on Ash, and knew the news had hit her hard. In the end Scott decided that a nice break was in order, but that had done her no good either. Many of her fellow brains tried to offer her, comfort, but all she wanted was her Ash. She was pulled from her thoughts by a soft "Meow."

Anabel smiled down at her first friend as it leapt up onto the bed beside her. Anabel stroked her behind the ear, and was rewarded by a soft purr. She and Espeon had been friends ever since the beginning of her Pokemon journey. They had grown so close over the years that they could now understand each other telepathically.

"_Your thinking about him again."_

Anabel carried on staring into space, Espeon was right, she was thinking about him again, his cute smile, his trademark cap, and fingerless gloves, his black messy hair, and chocolate brown eyes, she knew the first time she had seen him, he was something special, she then laughed to herself, She remembers the shock on his face, when she revealed that she was a girl, his face was priceless. She turned and looked down at Espeon before stroking her behind the ears.

"Your right Espeon, i was thinking about him again, what's wrong with me, its been five years, and still my feeling for him are stronger then ever."

Espeon nodded, Everyday her Mistress did the same thing, she would sit by herself and think about him, that boy, who had caused her very life to stop. Personally Espeon didn't know what her Mistress saw in the boy. His battling skills were not that impressive, he had only won their symbol, because of his Pikachu, cheating, by shorting out the stadium lights. Espeon still hated that loss, and vowed if she ever saw the little Pikachu again, she would give him a piece of her mind. Her ears perked up as she heard footsteps walking towards the house, she looked at her Mistress.

_"Mistress someone coming."_

Anabel, jumped off the bed and looked out her window, she could see Scott, just a few feet from her house. She quickly made her way down stairs and almost tripped as she heard the bell ring. Composing herself, she opened the door, and smiled.

"Hi Scott, what can I do for you?"

Scott the owner of the Battle Frontier looked at his favourite brain smiling. He could see it was false, and knew what the date was, and why she was pretending to be happy. Of all the brains Anabel was his favourite, he had almost adopted her as a daughter, as she had been found by him, after running away from an orphanage. As soon as he first met her, he knew she would grow up into something special, and it looked like her career as a brain, was going to take off. That of course all went up in flames, after the Pallet tragedy. He looked into those deep purple eyes, so much pain and sorrow. All thanks to a boy.

"Anabel something as arrived for you, from the Pokemon league. You mind if I come in?"

Anabel shook her head and stepped aside allowing him into the house. She led him to the lounge and took a seat opposite him, in one of her comfy arms chairs.

"So what have they sent me?"

Scott took a quick glance, around the house and sighed, the place was a mess, this always happened every year, she just stopped everything and spent days on end thinking about him.

"Anabel I am worried about your well being, you must let Ash go, it is doing you no good. I mean look at the house, not to mention your track record in the battle frontier, do you realise your last win was against Ash, before he beat you in your rematch. Since that day your battling skills have taken a huge drop. The other brains are also worried at what you are doing to yourself." he shook his head before removing an envelope from his pocket. "This arrived today. It is an invitation for you to take part in a special competition. I advise you to enter, maybe you might find that flair again, That made you one of my most feared brains. The competition begins in a month, all those competing have to registered by the end of next week. I will let myself out, but please, at least try to get some fresh air today."

Scott got up leaving Anabel curled up in her arm chair, thinking. He walked to the door before opening and closing it behind him.

Anabel heard the door closed, before picking up the envelope and reading the invitation inside. Maybe Scott was right and a Pokemon battle competition would take her mind of her problems.

**Alto-mere Jhoto**

17 year old Bianca sat behind her easel with a set of paints and other art equipment beside her. She stared out her window and looked below at the busy canals now canoeing tourists back and forth. She sighed before turning back to her blank canvas. She then looked up around her room as several pictures hanged on the wall of a teenager in a red cap with messy black hair and chocolate brown eyes, staring down at her. In some of them, there were just him, and others he had various Pokemon with him. Her favourite was a painting she had done from a photo she had taken just before he had left. It showed her and Latias sitting next to the boy smiling. She smiled at the memory of that day. She felt an invisible gust sweep through her window. She smiled

"What can I do for you Latias?"

The invisible gust suddenly appeared as a small flying red and white dragon Pokemon, with two small red wings and a huge red triangle on her chest. It cooed and zoomed around her room, before pointing at the picture of the boy in the painting. Bianca nodded in understanding.

"Yes I know you miss him, I do too. At least you were lucky enough to get a kiss from him, before he left."

Latias cheeks glowed red before she hid her face away from Bianca who giggling like mad.

"He must be still confused to this day who it was that had kissed him. I still can't believe you gave him that drawing I did. I was planning to put it up above my bed, so I could look at him everyday, well suppose it couldn't be helped, I was just lucky I got a few photo and could paint him from them.

Latias zoomed around the room again, before taking hold of Bianca hand and started pulling her towards the door. She had spoken to Arceus and asked him to turn her into a human. She was so desperate to be with Ash, that she was prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice. She like the rest of the legendary council knew where Ash was and what he had become. It had broken her heart to see the only human she had ever loved be treated the way he was. She had also given her father a piece of her mind over his treatment of her Ash. She had recently been informed by Arceus, about the competition he had arranged and asked if she could bring Bianca to meet him, as Bianca wasn't a battler she would see no reason to attend a Pokemon competition. However she would change her mind if she knew Ash was there. Even in Jhoto they had learned about the tragedy of Pallet, she and Bianca had mourned together over the loss of Ash's mother. Latias knew her best friend had a crush on Ash as well, but Latias didn't mind sharing him with her, as she knew Ash would have more then enough love for both of them. However when Arceus had revealed that it wouldn't only be her and Bianca, she had thrown a small wobbly in front of the whole council. Arceus then gave her the choice, accept his decision, or remain as a Pokemon. In the end she had agreed that being one of five, would be better then not having him at all. So here she was, trying to pull Bianca to the secret garden, where they would meet Arceus.

"What's wrong Latias. You want to show me something?"

Latias, cooed and nodded. She flew out of the room, with Bianca hot on her tail. They quickly made their way to the secret entrance, to the garden. Once they had passed under the arch, the stared onto the beautiful scenery all around them, the fountain where the soul jewel rested sat in the middle of it. Latias and Bianca looked towards the fountain, and saw Arceus, waiting for them. Bianca gulped at being in the presence of the god Pokemon, and bowed, along with Latias.

"_Father, I am so happy you could meet us."_

Bianca, eyes widened as she heard a female voice, she could understand. For the first time in her life, she could hear Latias talking clear as day.

Arceus smiled. _"Hello Latias, so this is your friend Bianca, the one who has shown a special interest in my chosen one. Do not fear me child I mean you no harm. I do have a few question for you though."_

Bianca gulped, before lowering her head again. "I will try answer them to the best of my ability, Lord Arceus."

Arceus nodded. _Very well. What are your feeling to my chosen one known as Ash Ketchum?"_

Bianca Thought for a minute, was it love she was feeling for Ash or was it just a school girl crush. You turned back to Arceus and looked at the God Pokemon straight in the eye.

"Lord Arceus. Ash means the world to me. Since he left Alto-mere, I haven't been able to get him out of my head. I almost feel like half of me is missing."

Arceus smiled. _" I see you speak from the heart child. Therefore I will inform you of a competition taking place in a month. I have designed it so that my Chosen will be competing, giving you and the his other girls an opportunity to meet him, and show him how much you care for him."_

_Bianca was confused about the last part. "Excuse me Mi Lord, but did you say other girls?"_

Arceus nodded. _"You will not be the only girl involved with my Chosen one, In total there will five of you. One of the girls his right next to you."_

Bianca eyes widened as she watched Latias glow. She shielded her eyes from the blinding light. Once the light had died down she gasped at what was standing next to her. No longer was there a dragon Pokemon, but a girl. Bianca looked more carefully, the girl had flowing red hair, blue eyes and looked to be around 16 years old. She was wearing a white tank top, with a red skirt, and red trainers.

"Latias?"

The girl nodded. "Yep. I asked daddy to turn me into a human, so that I could share you with Ash. Daddy as already updated me on the situation and I like you wasn't happy, but decided that I would rather be one of five then not have Ash at all. I wanted you to meet Daddy so he could explain to you about the competition that was going to take place and that you wouldn't be the only one who would have Ash.

Bianca paced back and forth, she then looked up. "Ok Where is this competition taking place?"

**Unova**

A sixteen year old brunette with a pigtails and a pink a white cap, laid back and enjoying the Unova weather. Hilda had been trying to be the Unova Champion for over five years now, and still she was no closer to completing her goal. She looked down into her hand at the gold envelope. She had never gotten post from Kanto region before. At first she thought it was a letter from a trainer she had battled in the Unova league quarter finals. The two of them had really put on a show, unfortunately the trainer seemed to be just that little bit stronger, and had managed to beat her. They had been both down to their last Pokemon. Hilda Closed her eyes and thought back to one of the best battles of her life.

**_Flash back (Five years ago Unova League Quarter finals_**

_"**And there goes Ash's Pikachu, it put up a brave fight, but just couldn't match Seperior's strength. With that win for Hilda, the match is tied. What will Ash's final Pokemon be?"**_

_Ash lowered his head, and pulled his cap down. He then reached for a ball on his belt. Never had someone pushed him this far, the fact she was dropped gorgeous was an added bonus. He looked up and grinned. He was sure he saw Hilda cheek go red a bit._

_"This as been one of the best matches of my Pokemon career. This is my last Pokemon. May the best trainer win. Serperior I choose you!"_

_"**Wow Ash has revealed is own Seperior and boy does it look ready to battle. This is it folks, the winner will go onto the semi-finals."**_

_"Ash grinned. "Lets see if my hunch is right. Seperior use attract!"_

_Ash's Seperior, looked straight into her oppositions eyes, before batting her eyelashes, sending a wave of small hearts._

_"**And Attract hits it mark. Hilda's Seperior is In love with Ash's. This gives Ash a huge advantage, in this match."**_

_Hilda narrowed her eyes at Ash. She was not expecting that, and knew she was in serious trouble as her Seperior was swaying from side to side, with hearts for eyes. "Seperior use **Growth**!"_

_"**Oh my, it seems Seperior is not listening and just carries on staring at Ash Seperior. Will Ash take advantage of this situation?"**_

_Ash smiled. "Serperior use **Calm mind**!"_

_"**And Ash's Seperior enters a state of mediatation, raising it's special attack and special defence. A very good strategy from the Trainer from Kanto."**_

_Hilda looked on helplessly as her Pokemon was still in love with Ash Pokemon. What was worse, the more time her Pokemon was affected by **attract**, the more time Ash was getting to improve his Pokemon's stats. Hilda gritted her teeth. "Seperior use **coil**!"_

_"**What's this, Seperior is still under the effects of attract, but has managed to use the move ordered. Now Its attack and defence will increase, but will it be enough?"**_

_Ash looked over at Hilda and her icy blue eyes staring daggers at him. He lowered his head and grinned to himself. "Seperior use **calm mind**, one more time!"_

_"**Again Ash's Serperior use calm mind to raise its special attack and special defence, just what does Ash have planned."**_

_Hilda huffed. She was praying that her Serperior would snap out of his in love look soon, or this match was all over. "Serperior use **leaf blade**!"_

_Ash smiled finally she was going to attack. "Seperior wait till the very last minute then dodge and use **double team!**"_

_"**Oh what a move from Ash, that leaf blade hit a copy. What will Ash do now"**_

_"Seperior use** glare**!"_

_"**Wow, Serperior may be over his crush on Ashls Pokemon, but now it finds itself paralysed, what strategy from Ash.**_

_Hilda shook her head. This Ash was giving her a headache, she had hoped to take full advantage of her Pokemon being freed from attract, but now found her Pokemon paralysed. "Serperior use **coil**!"_

_"**Oh dear, it seems Seperior can't move will Ash capitalise?"**_

_Ash looked up at Hilda. "you put up a brave fight Hilda, but we know only one of us can progress. "Serperior use **Frenzy Plant**!_

_"**And Ash goes for the big finish, if this attacks hits, this match his all over, although Frenzy plant is a grass type move, it's been powered up by two calm minds, not to mention Hilda Pokemon is still suffering from the battle with Pikachu."**_

_Hilda lowered her head, it was all over, she watched Ash attack hit its mark, sending her Pokemon flying into the air. The commentator was right, there was noway Serperior was going to survive. She watched as her Pokemon hit the ground hard, sending up a cloud of dust and gravel. One the cloud had cleared, she looked out to the battle field and saw her Pokemon fainted._

_"**Ash Ketchum wins the match, with using the most powerful grass attack, and will go onto the semi-finals.**_

_**End of flash back**_

After that battle the two of them had become rather close, and had exchanged numbers before going there separate ways. She had been praying the letter was from him, because even after five years she was still thinking about him. She had seen the report on the tragedy in Pallet, and as soon as she had learnt it was Ash's mum, she had tried to ring him, only to find his pokegear was off. She carried on for a whole week trying to find out if he was ok, but in the end gave up. However she had always hoped he would get in touch. She looked down at the invitation again. There was no guarantee that he would show up, but even she knew he couldn't a resist a challenge. She closed her eye and prayed that she would see him at the tournament.

**Hall of Legends**

Arceus smiled as he heard Hilda's prayer. "_F__ear not my child. You will see him again."_

**Sinnoh**

Cynthia sat on her sofa, hugging a pillow. She was watching some old Pokemon battles of her secret crush. The day she had first meet him, she had known he was something special. The way he had jumped in front of her, to protect her from Palkia attack. She closed her eyes and thought back.

**Flash back Spear pillar**

_"Its over Champion. You can't stop me. Now say goodbye to this world, Champion. Palkia use **spacial rend**, and Dialga use** Roar of time**._

_Cynthia eyes widened as the two attacks merged, she stood their frozen as the combine attack speeded towards her. She closed her eyes and waited for the attack to hit her. However it never did hit. She opened her eyes and gasped at what she was seeing. Ash had erected a blue shield to block the attack. How she had no clue. She watched as he then formed a blue sphere of energy and sent it flying towards the leader of team Galactic._

_"No Impossible. A aura guardian. This can't be, Ahhhh!"_

_Cynthia watched as Ash eyes were glowing blue. He then spoke into a voice that wasn't his. "Your Plan ends here Cyrus. The Mighty Arceus as judged you and find you guilty. No more will you cause suffering in this world. Now begone."_

_Cynthia eyes widened as she watched Cyrus, blasted into the vortex, created by Palkia and Dialga. She then watched as the vortex collapsed into itself. There was a small explosion then nothing. She looked at Ash and his eyes still glowing. She then saw him turn to the two legends. _

_"Return to your rightful plains, Arceus does not blame you."_

_Palkia and Dialga roared before, vanishing into their own dimensions. Suddenly there was a huge blast of light. Cynthia shielded her eyes. When she opened them again. She found herself outside spear pillar. She looked around and saw all the other people who had been at spear pillar, were scratching their heads in confusion. She then watched as Ash walked over to her._

_"Arceus as allowed you to remember everything, however the others will think this was all a dream. Please don't tell Dawn and Brock about my secret. I keep it hidden for a reason."_

_**End Flashback**_

It was that day that Cynthia had started crushing on the young trainer. When he had beaten Paul in the league finals, she was thrilled, and hoped that he would go all the way. However he was beaten by the Mysterious trainer Tobias. Cynthia remembered how Ash fought bravely, and was jumping for joy, when he had beaten Darkrai, however that Latios was something else, and even though he was able to beat it, he had ended up losing the match. Ever since that day she had followed his progress closely, she knew he was too young for her back then, but now he was over eighteen and the age difference didn't matter as much. She had hoped to surprise him, by turning up for his League challenge in Unova, but had been called away on urgent Pokemon league business. It was only when she had returned that she had learnt of what had happened in Pallet Town. She had been shocked to find out the victim was her crushes ,mother. Afterwards she had done everything she could to find him, and make sure he was ok. But he seemed to just vanish. She had tried talking to his friends, a lot of good that was. They had all turned their backs on him. Cynthia had almost exploded with anger once she had found out what his suppose friends had done to him. She began immediately searching for him, using every resource available to her. After a month she had given up.

So here she was five years on, and still thinking about him. She looked down at the envelope now resting by her feet on the sofa. She didn't know why, but she had a funny feeling taking part in this competition would lead her in the right direction in finding out what had happened to her Ash.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. A little detail on all the gilrs who will be involved with Ash throughout this story. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon If I did Ash would Bloody Age**

**A/N: Sorry for slow updates, but broadband still down, should be back to normal come 4th July. Please enjoy the chapter, and please review.**

**Ash House**

It had been two weeks since Ash had visited his mother's grave. He stared down at an invitation Mewtwo had given him. He frowned, it was a invitation to a new tournament being hosted by the Pokemon league. Ash had a funny feeling this was Arceus at work again, trying to make up for his mistakes. Mewtwo had informed him that he would need to qualify by the end of the week, so the league had time to register everyone. Ash hated it when things just came out of the blue, the last competition he had competed in was the Indigo Plateau. The first time he had taken that challenge he had finished in the top sixteen. However this time with his new legendaries at his side, he washed away everyone in his path, and had won the competition without loosing a single Pokemon. Of course he had entered under his new alias, so no one but the league chairman knew who he really was. Ash recalled his final battle of the tournament.

_**Indigo Plateau One year ago (Flash Back)**_

"_**Ladies and gentleman, we have arrived at our final match, between the Mystery trainer know as Night Shroud and Tommy Walker from Saffron City. As we know Night shroud as amazed as with his skill at commanding a number of different legendaries. Will he be using one in this match. We Now hand over to the referee who will began this final."**_

"_**This is a six on six battle. All clauses are in effect, Once one trainer as lost three Pokemon we will change the field. When all six of one trainers Pokemon are knocked out, the match will end. Trainers please send out your first Pokemon and wait for my signal before shouting your first attack."**_

_Ash looked out across the field at his opponent. He could see this guy was a rookie from a mile away. Ash wondered how in only 10 years this prestige competition could fall so low in its standards. He removed one of the Poke ball from his belt and threw it into the arena. _

"_Registeel end this!"_

_The ball opened revealing a huge heavy looking Pokemon, with a steel rounded body. Instead of eyes and mouth it had lots of little lights that lit up when it was talking. It looked out across the field and waited for its opponent to appear._

"_**Night Shroud amazes again by sending out the legendary Registeel. It seems his new nickname, Master of legends is well founded. Now we await Tommy's chosen Pokemon"**_

_Tommy looked over his opponents Pokemon. He had never seen a legendary, let a known fought one. He nervously grasped his poke ball, before throwing onto the field. "Rapidash lets win this."_

"_**And Tommy gone with a type advantage, but will it be enough to beat the legendary Registeel?"**_

_Both trainer watched the referee raise his flags. **"The first match is Rapidash vs Registeel. Begin"**_

_Ash wasted no time in launching his attack. "Registeel use **Amnesia**!"_

"_**Ash waste no time in raising his Pokemon special defence, a good strategy seeing he is up against a fire type."**_

_Tommy raised his arm and pointed. "Rapidash use **Flame-thrower.**"_

"_**A scorching attack by Rapidash, the flame-thrower is super hot, but what's this. It looks like the flame is doing very little to Night shrouds Registeel. One must wonder how a steel type can stand up to such a powerful fire type attack."**_

_Ash grinned. This kid was in for a world of hurt, once his Registeel was fully stated. "Registeel use **Amnesia** again."_

"_**Night shroud choose to raise his Pokemon special defence again. Just what does this Mystery trainer have up his sleeve."**_

_Tommy gritted his teeth. "Rapidash use **flame-thrower** one more time."_

"_**Tommy carries on using flame-thrower, but thanks to Registeel using two Amnesia attacks, its doing very little damage."**_

_Ash yawned, this match was going to be over quicker then he was hoping for. It was clear this trainer had no clue what he had planned. "Registeel use **curse**"_

"_**What's this. Now Night Shroud switches to using curse. I like to remind spectators that curse works differently for those which are not ghost Pokemon. In Registeel case. It raise it's attack and defence, but lowers it's speed greatly."**_

_Tommy looked confused, he couldn't understand why he was not being attacked. This trainer was just raising his stats. "Rapidash lets try something a bit more powerful. **Fire blast**"_

"_**Oh it looks like the kiddie gloves are off as Tommy uses Rapidash most powerful attack. A scorching fire blast. It looks like that did some damage but not nearly enough as it should have. Just what will it take to bring this legendary down."**_

_Ash shook his head. "Registeel use **curse.**"_

"_**This looks a boring match folks, it seems Night shroud is just raising his Pokemon's stats."**_

_**(time skip)**_

"_**It has now been 8 turns and Registeel is yet to launch a single attack. Just what is Night shrouds game plan.**_

_Ash could see his Pokemon was fully stated. He grinned. "Lets the carnage commence. Registeel use **iron head**."_

"_**What's this. Registeel finally launches an attack, and Iron head hits it mark. Unbelievable folks, with that one attack, Rapidash as been knocked out."**_

_Tommy's eyes widened as his Rapidash fell with swirls for eyes. He watched the referee raise his flag. _

"_**Rapidash is unable to battle, this round goes to Registeel. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**_

_Tommy recalled Rapidash, then removed another ball from his belt. "Go Blastoise!"_

"_**And Tommy sends out a Blastoise, but will it be enough."**_

_Tommy looked up and pointed again. "Blastoise use **hydro pump**"_

"_**Oh baby, and Tommy waste no time in launching his Pokemon signature move. Direct hit, but again Registeel looks unimpressed."**_

_Ash yawned again. "Registeel **iron head**."_

"_**Ouch and Blastoise gets hit hard. Oh my what do we have here, again it only takes one attack to take out Blastoise."**_

_Tommy watched helpless as his starter fell, just after getting hit by one move. He again watched the referee raise his flag. _

"_**Blastoise is unable to battle. Round goes to Registeel. Trainer send out your third Pokemon."**_

_Tommy recalled Blastoise before taking another lab off his belt. "Go Gyarados."_

"_**Tommy sends out a power looking Gyarados. What's this it's trying to use it's intimidation ability to lower it's opponents attack, however due to Registeel's clear body ability it's useless."**_

_Tommy looked across at Night shroud, all he could see was two pairs of glowing eyes barely showing under that cowboy hat. He gulped before composing himself. "Gyarados use **earthquake**!"_

"_**Hold on too your seats folks, as Gyarados unleashes a powerful earthquake attack, but again it seems to be doing very little to Registeel."**_

_Ash grinned again. "End this **iron head**."_

"_**Iron head connects. What's this. Gyarados crashes to the floor, there too much dust to see exactly what as happened. Hold on folks the cloud is clearing... and yes Gyarados is out cold."**_

_Tommy fell to his knees, just what did he have to do, his three most powerful Pokemon had been swiped away like mere insects. He looked up to see the referee raising his flag. _

"_**Gyarados is unable to battle. Since three of the trainers Pokemon have been knocked out. We will now have a field change."**_

_Ash watched as his Pokemon walked over by his side, while the field rotated revealing a new terrain on the other side. He smiled as a ice field was revealed."_

"_**There you have folks, we will now be battling on a field made of ice. Just how will this help or hinder our finalists."**_

_Tommy looked at the field. This was not good. He had no ice type Pokemon, and had no doubt his other Pokemon would just fall over, as soon as they landed on it._

"_**We will now resume the battle. Trainer reveal your Pokemon."**_

_Tommy pulled a ball from his belt, "Rydon I choose you!"_

"_**Tommy sends out his Rydon. Ouch what a tumble, it seems Rydon his slipping and sliding all over the place. Everyone must be wondering how Registeel is still standing firm. Well what we can guess, is Registeel's legs are digging into the ice. Giving it a huge advantage."**_

_Tommy waited till his Pokemon had got to its feet. "Rydon **take down** now!"_

"_**Oh my, and Rydon attempts a take down, and falls straight down on it's face. This field is clearly causing Rydon major problems."**_

_Ash smirked. "Registeel, this is where your ice skating training will pay-off. **Iron head**."_

"_**Registeel skates across the field with such poise and grace. Just what type of training does this legendary go through. Iron head hits it mark and again Rydon falls to the ground. It's trying to get up, but it's no use and it falls again, however this time it's knocked out. So far Tommy as lost 4 Pokemon, where Night shroud is yet to loose any."**_

_Tommy gritted his teeth and recalled Rydon. He lowered his head, he knew he wasn't going to win. Registeel was too strong. He nervously pulled another ball from his belt. He looked up as he had his opponent taunting him._

"_Just give up Kid. My Registeel is unbeatable, especially with his stat increase. Just forfeit already. Your wasting my time, with your amateur antics."_

_Tommy lowered his head again. His opponent was right, why carry on fighting when there is no hope. Did he want to see his other two Pokemon taken out with one hit. Tommy hesitated as he thought about his options._

"_**Trainer you have five seconds to send out your next Pokemon. Or you forfeit the match."**_

_Tommy looked up. He turned to see the whole stadium looking at him. He lowered his head before facing the referee._

"_I forfeit."_

_**The referee nodded, before raising his flag. "Tommy Walker as forfeited the match. That means the winner of the Indigo Plateau is Night shroud."**_

_The whole stadium went silent, before a huge ring of boos began to sound around the arena. However they were not directed at Tommy but Ash._

_Ash shrugged as he recalled his Registeel. He didn't give a damn about all these losers. After all he came to battle, not to be crowned mister popular. He turned and left the arena and headed back to the dressing room with jeers and boos ringing in his ears."_

_End of Flash back._

After that he had decided that there was no point in entering another tournament. So he spent his time training his Pokemon and making sure they were in tip top shape. He looked down at the invite again, before crashing it into a ball and lopping it into the bin. He turned to see the face of a very disappointed Mewtwo staring at him.

"What? Why do I need to enter a stupid competition. No one can stand up against my Pokemon, why should I even bother wasting a sweat." He was about to walk away when he found himself engulfed in a blue light. He tried to move but found he couldn't. He turned to see Mewtwo's eyes glowing.

"_You will listen to me Ash ketchum. Too long you have wallowed in your own pity and angst. Its time you grew up. What's the point in training all your Pokemon, if your just going to sit around and moan all your life. These Pokemon were given to you as a gift, they were to help you become a Pokemon master, something you had always dreamed of being. However it's seems that dream as been shattered, well it's time you got back on track. I have spoken to all the other Pokemon, and we have agreed to go on strike if you do not enter this tournament. We are all fed up of sitting around all day doing nothing. All we seem to ever do is train. Heck we don't need training any more, were all fully stated and levelled up. We want to fight."_

Ash glared at the legendary, before engulfing himself in his blue aura power, shattering Mewtwo's attack. He then walked up to Mewtwo and glared.

"Don't you ever try that again Mewtwo. Remember your my Pokemon and you will do what I tell you to. Maybe Paul was right all those years ago. Pokemon need to be shown who's in charge, and what their trainer says goes. I don't care if you all strike, you can all fucking leave as far as I care. My dream of being a Pokemon Master was shattered the day I lost my mother. Arceus could give me the whole world and still it wouldn't be enough to make up for what he has done to me. Now get on the field now as were doing a whole day of training."

Mewtwo lowered his head, before floating out of the door. He turned to look on the face that once showed so much joy and passion. Now it was blank as a sheet of plain paper. "Then the old Ash is truly lost."

Ash watched Mewtwo float out. He slammed the door shut, then threw a picture across the room. He watched as the glass shattered, and piece of paper floated down at his feet. He looked down at the paper then the picture he had just smashed. It was of him, with all is Pokemon posing after his win in the Orange islands. He picked it up and almost fell back in shook as he read it.

_Dear Ash_

_If you have found this note, then I am no longer around. I pray that you will continue to hold your head up and high and carry on with your dream of being a Pokemon master. The men who have captured me, have allowed me to write this letter to you as a final request. What ever you do Ash, I don't want you to blame yourself. What you did was right and had you not stopped their plans then the world with be over run with evil Pokemon by now. I am very proud of you and pray you will reach your full potential of being being a Pokemon master. Everything I have is know yours and should be treasured. Please to not mourn over me, as you will just get yourself down. I Know it will be hard, but you will pull through as you always do. When we see each other again I want to hear that you have won every Pokemon competition out there and have finally reached your goal of becoming a Pokemon master._

_I love you son, always remember that. _

_Delia. X x x_

Ash dropped the letter and wept, what had he become? It seems he had done everything his mother didn't want him to do. He stood up and held the letter in his hand. Then turned to see the crumbled up invitation on top of the bin. He walked over and removed it from the bin. If his mother wanted him to be the best he could be, then he would become what she had wanted him to become, the greatest Pokemon master to ever live. He opened the door to see all his Pokemon surrounding Mewtwo. He wiped the tears from his eyes and walked towards the huge gathering. As soon as he had moved all his Pokemon turned to face him. He looked at each of their faces and saw sadness.

"Everyone. I have just found a letter that my mum had left me. After reading it I realised that I have become something she never wanted me to be. I owe you all a huge apology as I have used you all for my own gain, and never stopped to think about what you all wanted. I swear from now on I will make an effort to change. It won''t be easy but I will start by entering this Tournament, seeing as all of you are itching to get back into battling."

Ash for the first time in five years smiled and all his Pokemon cried out and roared in agreement. He was then engulfed by all of them trying to rub themselves against him. After he petted each one he stood up, to face his now happy Pokemon.

"We have three weeks till the tournament start. So lets make sure were in tip top shape. Its time Ash ketchum revealed himself to the world once again."

**A/N: Hope the chapter was worth the wait. Many of you my have seen registeel moveset before. Lets just say when I played the game and battled seriously, it was my favourite set. Please review, and remember Poll still up for Ash sixth female companion. So far Skyla is in the lead, but it is still close.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I did Ash would bloody age.**

**A/N: Good News everyone, Broadband up and running, which means quicker updates. Thank you for all the readers who have stayed with this story. If anyone have any idea where I can post the full chapters of this story (Lemon scenes) then please P.M me. Now what you have been waiting for. Chapter four.**

**Pokemon speech is in Italic along with flash backs**

**Divine Island Harbour**

Ash stepped down the gang plank, and dropped his bags to take a good look at the island. In the distance he could see a huge dome, surrounded by four smaller domes, further down the mountain he could see a number of tall buildings, Ash wondered how the Pokemon league had kept this place well hidden, as he had found out that the island was located between Sinnoh and Unova. He looked in front of him and saw a small desk, with people gathered around it. He slowly walked up to the desk and saw three Pokemon League officials sitting behind it. He had guessed that they were obviously registering competitors for the tournament. Ash sighed before handing over his pokedex and invitation to one of the representatives. He couldn't help notice the raised eye brow of the representative when she had read his invitation, and scanned his pokedex. He watched her place a head set on and speak into it.

"I have message for the director. Please tell Mr Goodwin that Ash Ketchum as arrived on the island."

Ash cringed as he heard all the other trainers whispering and pointing. He was glad when a smart looking car pulled up. Two men dressed in suits got out the car and walked towards him. Pikachu had taken up position in front of him, just in case these men meant trouble. Ash stared at them blankly when one gestured for him to enter the car. He picked up his bag and got into the car, he looked around and could see the inside was decked out with the latest gadgets and comforts. He heard the driver speak through the intercom.

"Please make yourself at home Mr ketchum. We will be arriving at Mr Goodwin private accommodation with the next 20 minutes."

Ash sighed and sat back looking out of the black tainted windows now surrounding him. He was beginning to have second thoughts about entering this tournament. Although he had agreed to enter under his true name, he still felt that it was too soon for everyone to know who he was. Soon the car stopped and the door opened. Ash got out of the car closely followed by his Pikachu. He immediately looked up and could see he was standing in front of one of the tall building he could see from the harbour. He looked down the road and saw it was lined with all different types of shops and restaurants. Right at the end a huge arch stood towering the street. He felt a gentle push in his back, and decided to move. Once he had entered the building. He was then approached by another two men, flanking a very well dressed man in the middle. The man held out his hand for Ash to shake.

"Ash it is good to see you here. I am so glad you decided to enter under your rightful name instead of the dark broody character you created Night Shroud. Come you have one of the pent house suites at the top of the hotel. You will be pleased to note that I have made it my personal business that you are not disturbed by anyone as I know how you like your privacy. I have also commissioned a private training facility to be built on the side of it, as I know you don't want anyone knowing about your special collection."

Ash nodded. It seems the director had bent over backwards for him, by offering him facilities well above his means. Ash couldn't but help thinking that Arceus had been behind this whole thing, just to try gain another few browny points. The stepped into one of the elevators, however just before the door shut, Ash was sure he had got a glimpse of a purple haired girl who he hadn't seen since the day he conquered the Battle Frontier. He shook his head from the thought, as he knew it was impossible as Anabel was a frontier brain, and there would be no need for her to take part in a lousy tournament. However Ash failed to see the small grin that graced the directors face, as the lift ascended upwards till it hit the very top. Once the lift doors opened Ash found himself in front of a set of huge wooden doors. He noticed a small slot on the handle. He looked towards the director to see him holding a small card.

"This card is yours to use. It is the key to your room, and also the key to the elevator, as without it you could not reach this floor. Please enjoy your stay and I will see you in a couple of days."

Ash took the card and nodded, before placing it into the slot on the door. He noticed a small light blink green as the door opened revealing an open plan living area, with a huge balcony separated by a set of glass sliding doors. To the left he could see into the bedroom, and too the right he could see a small kitchen area, and another door to the right, which he assumed must have been the bathroom. Ash threw his bag down, before opening it, to reveal a huge number of mini red and white balls. He placed them on the table carefully, he then pulled out a small laptop before plugging it in and turning it on. He needed to do more research on this competition and find out exactly what he was going to be up against. He heard one of the poke ball opens and knew it was his friend Mewtwo.

"_Well I must say Arceus as out done himself on this little number. He said that he was going to make you comfortable, but I never imagined it would be to this extreme."_

Ash grinned as he carried on scanning his computer. "Obviously he wants to try earn a few more extra points with me, make yourself at home. I was told attached to this suite is a training facility for our use only."

Mewtwo floated to the door with training room written above it. He used his psychic powers to open the door and nodded in approval at what he saw.

"_This room as everything you could possible need. Now thought we need to discuss a more pressing matter, what are you going to do about those who betrayed you, after all you know that several of them have been invited to this tournament."_

Ash gritted his teeth as his the memory of what his friends had done to him came flashing back.

_Flash back._

_Ash had just gotten off the boat in Pallet town, when he saw a huge cloud of black smoke, He noticed the location and ran as fast as he could. He could hear the emergency sirens of the fire brigade and police in the distance. The closer he got, the more he began to fear. It wasn't long before his fears were confirmed as he saw fire fighters attempting to put out the flames now escaping from his family home. He raced across the street and tried to get under the tape only to be held back by two officer Jennies._

"_No kid it's to dangerous. Leave it to the professionals." Ash fought out of their hold, he grabbed the first Pokemon from his belt._

"_Samurott I choose you."_

_A strange looking Pokemon appeared, it seems to have the face and neck of a horse but the body of some other sea creature. It had a golden shaped horn, blade on it's nose. He looked to the fire and growled._

"_Samurott, use Hydro pump now!"_

_Samurott glowed blue before opening it's mouth firing a huge blast of water at the fire. With Samurott and the fire brigade both using water, the blaze soon began to die down, until only the cloud of white smoke could be seen. Ash raced through the crowd and into the garden, he didn't need his keys to get into the house, as the door had been burnt right through. His eyes watered as he tried to see through the smoke. He cringed as he got the awful smell of something that had been charred and burnt to a crisp. He fell to his knees as he came to what was left of the sofa, he could see a body burnt to a crisp, to the naked eye it looked un recognisable, but to Ash, he knew this was all that was left of his mother. Suddenly he was pulled back by a fire fighter trying to remove him from the building. Ash struggled with the grip of the man now pulling him out of what was once his home._

"_Let me go. This is my house. I want to see my mother."_

_However his pleads were ignored, he looked to the distance and growled as he could see a huge blimp in the distance with a huge R on the side. "Those bastards, their pay for this."_

_Ash wrestled his way out of the fireman hold, before grabbing another ball from his belt. "Braviary I choose you!"_

_Out of the ball appeared a huge eagle like Pokemon. With different colour feathers. He opened its wing and gave a huge cry. Ash climbed on its back. "You see the blimp over there. Destroy it."_

_Braviary cried out again, before flapping it's huge wings and taking off into the sky with Ash securely mounted on it's back. With it's speed it didn't take long for it to catch up. However it suddenly found itself dodging laser fire. It swerved and zigzag through the beams, ad it attempted to get closer so that it could use it's attacks to bring the blimp down._

_Ash was about to order an air slash attack when the laser hit them, sending Braviary, spiralling down towards the floor. Ash could see they were heading for the crowd, and did his best to try level themselves out, hoping that Braviary had enough to glide them in safely. Ash braced himself for the landing as Braviary skimmed the top of the crowd, before crashing to the floor fainted. Ash jumped off and petted his Pokemon before recalling it. He turned to find his friends glaring at him._

"_Just what did you think you were doing Ash. You could have killed someone. Your so reckless sometimes. You don't even think that your actions will have consequences, I thought knowing that your mum had died due to you not minding your own business, would have convinced you to think things through."_

_Ash couldn't believe it, of all the times his friends chose to get him a dressing down, this was it. He had just discovered that he had lost his mother and was orphaned, and all these suppose friends could do was lay into him about being reckless. He had no choice in stopping team Rocket from creating a world of shadow Pokemon. He was an aura guardian, instructed by the great god Pokemon himself. Of course to his friends he acted like the small naive boy, as he didn't want to reveal his secret. Now though that secret seems to have cost him the most important thing in his life, his mother. Ash lowered his head as he turned and ran to the exit, with the whole crowd following behind him. Shouting and jeering him. He then realised he had forgotten his Pokemon, taking a detour he shot back towards professor Oaks lab with the group still following him. He ran through the doors into the storage room, and found his name listed on the far wall. He grabbed all his poke ball and raced out to the open field._

"_Everyone, were leaving now!"_

_All of Ash Pokemon surrounded him, they could see something was troubling him, not wanting to upset him any further they all vanished into their balls. Ash piled them all into his rack sack, before he looked behind him and saw the crowd again shouting._

"_There he is the trouble maker. Get out of our town. I knew you were always trouble. Get out."_

_Ash did the best he could to shield himself from the various items being thrown at him, his heart broke even more when he saw his so called friends were leading the mob against him. Ash quickly dug into his bag before removing a ball from it._

"_Swellow, I choose you!"_

_Swellow appeared and used it's huge wings to bat away the various objects being thrown at his master. It then lowered itself and allowed Ash to climb on, before taking to the clouds to never be seen again._

_End Of Flashback._

A stray tear fell down the side of Ash face, as he came back to the room. He could see the concern on Mewtwo face. "They were the ones who deserted me Mewtwo, they all have a huge lot of making up to do, before I even begin to trust them again."

Mewtwo sighed before floating out to the balcony, he looked down to the swimming pool. Using his powers he zoned in on each of the figure around the pool. He grinned as he located three of Arceus's chosen companions for Ash. Now all he had to do, was find a way to get Ash down there so that he would bump into at least one of them. He turned and looked at his master.

"_Ash, why are you sitting in here staring at a computer screen, it's a lovely day outside. Maybe you should hit the pool and chill for a few hours. The tournament doesn't begin for another week yet. Go explore and enjoy yourself."_

He looked into the blank face of his master, at first he thought he had gone too far, but then was relieved as Ash grinned and nodded.

"Your right Mewtwo. A swim would be nice." He turned and dug into his bag before pulling out a pair of tight black swimming shorts, along with a big towel and a pair of googles. He then walked into the bedroom to get changed with Pikachu following close behind. Mewtwo sighed. "Maybe this would work after all.".

**Pool side**

A blonde woman sat on one of the loungers surrounded by loads of people holding out autograph pads and flashing cameras. Cynthia groaned, she had been promised some privacy from the director as she just wanted to relax, and be a normal person, instead of playing the role of being a Pokemon champion all the time. She sighed before reaching out and taking a few books and signing her name, she then smiled for a few pictures, before a figure caught her eyes. She looked over her shades at a boy who could be no more then 21, messy black hair, and gorgeous brown eyes, however it wasn't the looks that had grabbed her attention, but the little Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. She smiled to herself as she began to feel all warm inside. There were only two people she knew who's Pikachu travelled on their trainers shoulder, and the other one had brown hair. Which meant this could only be one person. Someone she had waited nearly five years to see. Her long lost crush. Ash ketchum. However she wasn't the only one who had captured the view of the messy black haired boy. A few lounger down, a purple hair trainer bit her bottom lip as she looked over the top of magazine she was reading. Laying down beside her was her Pokemon Espeon.

"Espeon you see that boy on the other side of the pool?"

Espeon woke up and yawned before looking over the water to look at the boy setting up one of the loungers before laying his towel on it. However it wasn't the boy that had grabbed Espeon attention, but the small Pikachu now standing beside his feet. Her fur stood on end, as her tail bushed.

" _That little pest. Finally I will have my revenge for that cheap shot he got on me."_ Espeon jumped up and leapt around the pool, before launching a **confusion** attack at Pikachu.

Pikachu ears perked up as he heard the attack, using his lightning bolt tail, he sprang up just avoiding the colour beam by inches. Pikachu growled and stared down the now angry Espeon.

"_Just what is your problem?"_

_Espeon growled. "Your my problem you little pest. Remember the battle frontier, you shorted out the lights on the battle field, before hitting me with a volt tackle. Ring any bells."_

_Pikachu eyes widened. "Your Anabel's Espeon."_

"_Bingo you little pest, I will teach you and your master for beating me"_

Espeon launched a powerful psychic attack which surrounded both Pikachu and Ash. She then flew them over the pool before dropping them both in. She looked to the side and saw Anabel racing around the pool towards her. However she suddenly leapt as an arc of lightning hit just below her feet. She looked out to the pool and saw Pikachu, floating above the water on a bed of electricity. She growled, obviously this pest had learnt a few new moves since they had last battled. She looked to see a very angry looking Ash climbing out of the pool drenched head to toe. She smirked. As far as she was concerned the boy deserved everything he was getting, after leaving her Mistress hanging high and dry. She watched as Ash stood opposite her, she saw he was about to order an attack, when he froze and his eyes widened. Espeon had wondered what had caused him to be so stunned. It was then she looked behind her and saw Anabel with the same facial expression. Suddenly she heard Ash speak.

"Anabel, is that you?"

Anabel had tears in her eyes as she just nodded before launching herself into his arms. At first she felt him tense up and she worried that he might try to push her off. However her fears were unfounded as she felt his strong arms wrap around her. She buried her head on his naked chest and cried. "Oh Ash, I thought I would never see you again."

However the little reunion hadn't gone un noticed as a blonde was glaring at the purple haired trainer just across the pool. Her lips were in a firm line, and her face was red. Who did this trainer think she was moving in on her Ash, five years she had waited too have him, and she wasn't going to let some little girl have her man. She stood up, before putting her bathrobe on, the last thing she wanted was more attention with her big bust being exposed. She stalked around the pool and stopped as she looked at the confused expression on Ash's face of being hugged. It seemed even after five years he was still clueless about girls.

"Well Ash I must say I am pleasently surprised at your appearance here. Especially after you just vanished off the face of the earth. Just where have you been hiding all these years anyway?"

Ash looked across and his eyes widened even more. There standing in just a white bathrobe, was the Sinnoh champion Cynthia with half her face covered by her trademark blonde hair. Ash noticed how well the years had been to the champion, no longer was she a teen girl, but now she was a real woman. He gulped before raising one of his hands.

"Hi Cynthia."

**Pent house Balcony**

Mewtwo grinned as he watched the whole reunion play out before his very eyes. He had laughed at the clueless expression his master had given when he was hugged by the young brain, clearly this was going to be more fun then he realised. He was interrupted from enjoying the scene more by Arceus flashing into the suite. He turned and grinned.

"_You have really done it this time Arceus. Throwing Ash right in the deep end with two of his supposed girls. The poor boy is scared shitless."_

Arceus floated towards Mewtwo. _"The others will be here in a few days. It is no surprise that I have arranged them all to stay at this resort. My chosen will finally have the happiness he deserves."_

Mewtwo nodded. _"What about the Sinnoh champion, she doesn't seem happy to see Ash holding onto Anabel, how will you deal with that?"_

Arceus lowered his head. _"Leave that to me. I will see to it that she understands what I have planned for Ash, you may want to know that a sixth as been identified. Someone in my ignorance I have over-looked."_

This seems to get Mewtwo attention. He quickly turned to the creator. _"Who is it?"_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the update and please review. Next chapter will will discover who is the sixth girl.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I did Ash would bloody age.**

**A/N: The Poll's are in and Skyla is your choice, however I have added an extra body into the equation by popular demand. Enjoy.**

**Cruise Ship Close to Divine island**

Elesa the Gym leader of Nimbasa City in Unova, was looking every where for her fellow gym leader and best friend Skyla. She had just opened the door onto the sea deck, when she spotted her, leaning over the rail, grasping a black baseball cap, with a sad expression on her face. The young Gym leader walked up slowly, hoping not to disturb her, however the planks on the deck squeaked as she walked. She watched her best friend look up, before walking up to her, and leaning against the rails.

"Your thinking about him again, aren't you?"

Skyla looked up and just nodded. She then twirled the baseball cap in her hands. "Do you think it's true what they are all saying, that he will be here. I have held on to this cap for several years, hoping the day would arrive when I could return it to him."

Elesa smiled, the two of them went way back, and both had no secrets from each other, they both realised that both of them had a crush on the same trainer. They had both been impressed by his battling skill, the fact he was cute was an added bonus. Both young gym leaders had been devastated by the news that had reached their region, and both wanted to drop everything to make sure their crush was ok. However the league had ruled against them from taking time off, as they needed to be at their gym in case any wished to challenge them.

"I don't know Skyla. Alder said he had spoken to the league director and he had given his word that Ash would be competing, however it wouldn't be the first time the director as gone back on his word. Remember the indigo Plateau, he said that Ash would be competition, but in the end that broody character Night Shroud won. Heck Ash wasn't even in that tournament."

Skyla nodded, she and Elesa had travelled to Kanto to see the tournament. And had become disappointed after Ash never showed up. She turned back to the sea while still twirling Ash cap around in her hands. "What if he is here though?, will he remember us? After all were not exactly as young as we were then, your nearly 20 and I am 19."

Elesa leaned her back against the rail. "Well, if he doesn't remember us, then were just have to make him remember us. Don't forget we share everything. Elesa kissed Skyla on the lips gently, "And I mean everything. After all were not exactly virgin to each other bodies, and I am sure Ash will be more then happy to pop both our cherry's."

**Hall Of legends**

Arceus shook his head. He seriously needed to start paying attention to who his chosen had met, it seems there wasn't six girls, but seven. Arceus had completely over looked the electrifying Elesa. He shook his head again.

"Well I did want plenty of Aura Guardians, and I guess the more women he has the more chance he would have of being father to many aura guardians."

Arceus turned back to the board showing Ash life. "Back to the drawing board I guess."

**Back on the cruise ship**

Elesa and Skyla were still on the deck, when they were disturbed by the Unova Champion. "Girls, time to go back below, the meeting ready to start." Elesa and Skyla sighed before following Alder back below deck.

**Divine Luxury Hotel**

Ash paced back and forth while his two guest sat comfortably on the sofa. He had no clue what to do. True Cynthia and Anabel, had never done anything to warrant him, not willing to trust them, but still, was he ready to open up, and tell them what he had been doing these last five years. After all some of the stuff he did, was nothing to be proud of. He had blood on his hands, a lot of it. Would they be able to understand his reasoning, to do what he had to. He stopped pacing then turned to see Cynthia and Anabel waiting patiently. Ash sighed.

"I can't tell you everything, but I suppose you deserve at least some answers for my disappearance, so what is it you want to know."

Cynthia was the first to speak up. "Well lets start from when you left Pallet. Rumours are it wasn't a exactly good send off."

Ash smirked. "That is the understatement of the year, I was ran out of my own home town, by my suppose friends. Not only them, but the whole town turned against me, including someone who had been like a grandfather too me."

Cynthia and Anabel lowered their heads they knew this was going to be difficult for Ash to bring up, but they hoped he wouldn't explode at them, for not mind their own business. Anabel looked up.

"You know when I heard about what had happened, I had my Alakazam teleport me to Pallet Town, I wanted to make sure you were ok. However when I got their all I could find was Brock and the rest of your friends..." Ash eyes flared, this scared Anabel a little, but she carried on. "They told me in no certain terms, that you had run off, and that they no longer cared for you. What they had said, made me so made, that I almost attacked them on the spot. However I thought my time would be better spent, trying to find you. I searched everywhere for you, without any luck. My battling skills took a real nose dive, and Scott almost kicked me out of the Frontier, however he knew what you meant to me, and decided to let my poor performances slide. I was allowed to stay at my facility, however I had to hand over my responsibility of Sailor maiden to one of my apprentices, for a short period, while I tried to deal with you just vanishing from my life all together. Remember the question I asked you the moment you left my facility, well I am now going to give you the answer. I love you Ash ketchum, I love you with all my heart and I am so happy to see you again." Anabel burst into tears, before running towards the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Ash stood there shell shocked, sure girls had shown interest in him, but he had always played the clueless card, as he saw a relationship as a distraction in his training, now though he had matured greatly and realised that he needed some female company, after all he was 21 and still a virgin, but was Anabel the right one. He looked to see Cynthia still on the sofa giving him a calculated look.

"Let me guess. You feel the same way."

Cynthia cheeks reddened a little, Ash knew he had hit the nail on the head. "How long?"

Cynthia looked up. "Since you rescued me from Palkia and Dialga. I still remember it like yesterday. I saw my life flash before my eyes, as that combined attack headed towards me. I thought that was it, then you showed up and protected me. A boy no older then 14, stood up and put his own life on the line, to save mine. I began to crush on you from that day forward. Of course I had had to hide my feelings from everyone, as you were still seen as a child, back then. But now, that you older, then I don't see the problem with following up on my emotions, even though I am a few years older then you."

Ash gritted his teeth, He was finally seeing the big picture, and what Arceus and Mewtwo had been playing. He swore the next time he saw Mewtwo, then he would give him a piece of his mind. Ash stopped gritting his teeth had he noticed that he was making Cynthia uncomfortable. He looked to the bathroom door, he could still here Anabel crying. Ash sighed it was going to be long afternoon.

**Meanwhile, another Hotel.**

"You think the rumours are true, Brock, about Ash being here."

Brock turned to his now girlfriend and sighed. "Misty if he is here, then who cares. He won't last long, especially if he is still battling like he was. The guy had no clue. I didn't say anything, in case I upset him. I mean come on, you gave him your badge, and he won mine by complete luck."

Misty nodded. She and Brock had got together, just after the whole Pallet disaster, she had hoped to hook up with Ash, however that was before he had caused his mothers death. Seeing Ash was a marked man, and made her have second thoughts, after all she wanted to settle down, with a family, and she could never do that with Ash, had they would always been looking over their shoulders. She and Brock had gone out for a date, and had hit it off straight away. She realised once you got past the love struck dumb ass, that their was a nice guy underneath. They had both received an invitation to enter the tournament as Gym leaders to represent the region of Kanto. They had learnt that two gym leaders from each region would be entering, and couldn't wait to see who they were facing.

**Divine Hotel**

Hilda stood in awe at the building in front of her. She double checked her letter and realised that she had the right address. She pulled her bag back onto her shoulder and pushed as the doors revolved around. Inside was just as impressive as the outside. It was clear to her that someone had pulled some serious strings for her, as there was no way she could afford to stay here. She nervously approached the counter and waited while the receptionist finished on the phone. She took a quick look around again, before she was interrupted by a voice.

"Excuse young lady, but can I help you?"

Hilda nervously showed the letter to the receptionist, and watched her scan it with a calculated look. For a few seconds the receptionist didn't say anything, which caused Hilda to become more nervous, Finally she was shocked to see the receptionist smile.

"Room 705, top floor. If you need any help, then please ask one of the porters. Here is your room key. Would you like a wake up call for breakfast I the morning?"

Hilda just nodded, and took her key. She then slowly walked to one of the elevators. She pressed the button and waited patiently for the left to come down. She couldn't help but notice several people were staring at her. She pulled the cap further down over her face, so that no one could see her. Suddenly the left door opened, revealing a well dressed man.

"Which floor."

Hilda looked up. "Top please." Hilda watched the porter nod, before she pulled her shoulder bag further up her arm, and stepped inside. Wondering what she had gotten herself into.

**Local Shopping area**

"Oh my God Bianca, you have too look at these tops. Who knew being human could be so exciting."

Bianca looked up bored. This had got to be the tenth shop we have been in, and you have already maxed out your daddy's credit card. What more could you possibly want."

Latias placed both her hands on her hips and huffed. "I can't help it. Remember this is all new to me, besides I have too look good for Ash, after all, if you had not forgotten, we have serious competition to deal with. Besides Daddy's the Creator of the universe, he as unlimited funds, and he told me to spoil myself, so that's what I am going to do."

Bianca sighed, she looked at her watch and realised that they had only an hour to check in to their hotel. "Well make this the last shop, as we still need to find our hotel, and I have no clue where we need to go."

Latias smiled while she placed several tops up to her chest and compared each one with her figure. "Daddy has already told us what hotel were staying in. Its called the Divine, and according to the details, it not exactly hard to find, especially as it is the tallest building on the island. Now stop worrying and help me take these clothes to the changing room."

Bianca shook her head, before standing and taking the clothes from Latias, she then followed her towards the changing rooms.

**Ash Penthouse suite.**

Ash was still waiting for Anabel to emerge. He seriously needed to find out, exactly what Arceus had set up. He stood up and walked towards the training room, just before he opened the door, he turned his head towards Cynthia. "Make yourself at home Cynthia, and please let me know when Anabel comes out." He watched Cynthia nod, before he closed the door behind him. He removed a ball from his belt and enlarged it. He then threw it on the training field and waited, however nothing happened. Ash tapped his feet against the floor, and crossed his arms.

"No good hiding Mewtwo. Come on out now, I have a bone to pick with you and your master."

The ball slowly shook before opening, revealing the towering figure of the DNA Pokemon Mewtwo. He nervously looked at his trainer and could see he was seriously pissed off. Mewtwo gritted his teeth of all the time for Arceus to go awol, he choose now. Mewtwo slowly backed away from now erupting volcano known as Ash ketchum.

"_Easy Ash, We thought it would be best for you to find out everything on your own. Arceus only as your best interest at heart, and he wants you to be happy."_

Ash shook his head. "How many are there, as I have a funny feeling that Cynthia and Anabel are not the only two involved." He carried on staring at the now nervous psychic Pokemon.

Mewtwo was getting worried, he knew what Ash could do if he blew his top, half of mount silver had felt the aftershock of his last temper attack. He held both his hand up in surrender.

"_There were meant to be only six, however Arceus has recent;y discovered a seventh. They are all girls from your past, and this whole tournament was rigged so that you would get to meet them all."_

Ash was doing his best to keep his temper controlled, but slowly he was loosing control. He looked up at Mewtwo. "Who exactly are these girls?"

Mewtwo gulped before he began to list them. _"Well there is Cynthia and Anabel, those are the ones you know now, however the other five are. Latias, Bianca, Hilda, Skyla and the latest addition Elesa."_

Ash was about to blow his top, when he stopped and looked at Mewtwo with a puzzled expression. "Latias, isn't she a Pokemon?"

Mewtwo nodded. _"She fell for you while you were visiting Alto-mere, she wouldn't stop going on about how she wishes she was human, sure she had her Bianca persona, but that was just a shell, with no working parts if you get my drift. She wanted to be human, and persuaded Arceus to make her one. She and Bianca are already here, along with Hilda. Skyla and Elesa are on a cruise ship on their way here. It was decided that you would all be booked into this hotel, so that you would meet, and get the ball rolling as to speak. Arceus personally informed the director of all this, who was more then happy to assist in helping you get back to where you were before. Not the broody looking character, but the kind gentle soul, we all knew before the Pallet tragedy."_

Ash leaned against the wall. Seven female were to be his girlfriends, and no doubt Arceus had planned for them all to become more eventually. Ash sighed, even after everything, Arceus was still playing God, however Ash couldn't help but feel that something else was behind this whole situation.

**A/N:As some of you felt cheated by my last update, then I have decided to give you a bonus one. Even though I had a poll up, many of you put Elesa name forward. I must admit I had not considered the possibility of her being paired with Ash, but due to the demand, there will be now seven girls. Please review as they all inspire me to continue. Note there is lemon in this chapter but due to rules on site i can't post it. However the extended version of this chapter can be found at Yourfanfiction .com, under my pename Ace1984.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If i did Ash would bloody age**

**A/N: I understand many of you want the story to move on a little, but i can just miss Ash interacting with each girl, as it will ruin the flow of the story. I promise only two more chapters of him, interacting with his girls, then we will get to the start of the tournament.**

**Italic Pokemon speech  
**

**Training Room**

Ash heard a gentle knock on the door. Before Mewtwo could protest, Ash recalled him to his ball, before slowly opening the door. He was confronted with the face of the Sinnoh league champion. He noticed she had a fairly sad expression on her face.

"Ash Anabel, as just come out of the bathroom, but she doesn't look too good. I told her to sit on the sofa and you would be with her shortly. I have to get back to my room so I will see you tomorrow."

Before Ash could pull away, she gave him a quick peck on the lips and winked before heading out of the penthouse suite. Ash stood there absolutely shell shocked. Only one person had ever kissed him before, and that was Bianca, or was it Latias? After all these years he still didn't know. He took a deep breath before stepping out to see Anabel curled up on the sofa, hugging a cushion, with her Espeon just laying by her feet. Ash cautiously approached as he had already been attacked by Espeon today, and didn't want to make it two in a row. He saw Espeon perk her ears up, then raise her head. He stared into two dark purple orbs, suddenly he held his head as he heard Espeon speaking to him.

_Listen up Ash ketchum, Anabel as been a living wreck for the last few years, all she could think about was you. If you dare break her heart, then not even Arceus will be able to save you from what I will do to you. This is only a taster of my power, any more and could cause your head to explode. You've been warned Ketchum."  
_

Ash felt Espeon leave his head, he nodded in understanding before taking a seat next to Anabel. He took a deep breath before he began to speak.

"Anabel, I am truly sorry for all I have put you through, as usual I was thinking about myself and failed to realise just how those around me would be affected. I have never known love, I only know what my mother showed me, and that was motherly love, so the whole boy and girl thing is rather new to me."

Anabel stopped crying and smiled at Ash's attempt of explaining what love was, even after five years he was still clueless about the opposite sex.

"Ash it's ok really. To Be honest this is a whole new experience for me too, of all the boys I have come across, you were the one that got my attention, I mean you saw me as a guy first, but even when I showed you that I was girl, you still wanted to be friends. And I admired that. It helps your cute too though."

**Hall of legends**

Arceus was waiting with baited breath, would this be the night? Would his chosen one finally find some happiness? The tension was causing him to pace back and forth in front of his throne. anticipating his chosen reaction.

**Back with Ash and Anabel**

Ash scratched the back of his head. "You think I'm cute?" He watched Anabel giggle, before nodding. He then looked into her purple eyes. "Anabel I want to be with you, however there are some things you have to know, as I don't think it would be fair to you, if we started something, without being truly honest with each other. These last five years I have done terrible things, things that could see me behind bars for life. I have human blood on my hands Anabel, after my mother was taken from me, I searched every inch of every region, any team rocket member that I confronted was destroyed, sometimes in ways inhumanly possible, but I will get to that. Anyway I travelled the regions gathering info or anything that could lead me to my mother's killer. However every lead led to a dead end. I decided to take a break from my searching and settled down in the region of Orre. There with my Pokemon I lived for several months, totally isolated from the world. That was until I was visited by an old friend."

At this Ash enlarged Mewtwo poke ball, before opening it, and allowing Mewtwo to appear before both of them. He watched Anabel's expression with a smile. He then continued his story.

"Mewtwo was sent by the creation Pokemon Arceus, to help me resolve my issues. You see underneath the dumb clueless trainer act, I am actually an aura guardian. My job was to be Arceus right hand of justice as to speak. You see the reason my mother was killed, was because I did something Arceus told me to do. Six years ago while I was still travelling with my old friends, Arceus informed me of a plot, that team rocket was trying to accomplish. There leader Giovanni, had discovered a way to close the hearts of Pokemon, turning them into what we call shadow Pokemon. A animal with no emotions, or regrets, a perfect weapon to take over the world. This was his aim. As an aura guardian it was my job to stop him, so I found him and stopped the whole process. However it had come at a great cost. Giovanni had seen me, and ran my detail through there database. It wasn't the first time I had run into team rocket. He managed to find out where I lived, and well you know the rest."

Anabel had tears in her eyes, she could see that Ash was slowly loosing control. She put the cushion down and pulled him into her embrace. She whispered soothing words into his ear, as he broke down completely.

"I really miss her Anabel, sometimes I feel like life is not worth living" Anabel held him even closer to her and whispered into his ears. "Ash ketchum don't ever say that again, you have plenty to live for. You have so many people who still care about you, so I want you to pack in this behaviour right now. Yes I am shocked that you have had to kill people, but you was doing it to avenge your mother, a noble cause, if I have ever heard of one. Know matter what you have done Ash in the past, my feeling for you are still the same. I love you Ash ketchum, and that will never stop."

She watched Ash withdraw himself from her embrace and watched him wipe his eyes, and blow his nose. "Anabel there is something else, well I best let Mewtwo explain it, after all it was his and Arceus whole idea in the first place."

Anabel looked confused before turning to the Psychic legend. "What is he talking about?"

Mewtwo sighed before floating closer. _"My master Arceus, made a huge mistake in allowing his chosen one mother to die. To rectify this mistake he sent me with the location of Ash's mother's killer. Once he had taken up his revenge, the creator gave him, one of each of the legendary council, so that he would be able to fulfil his dreams of becoming a Pokemon master. However Arceus sensed that Ash needed more then just his Pokemon for company, and decided to set up a tournament in which all the girls who had shown interest in his chosen would compete. You Anabel are one of these chosen, in all there are seven of you, that will have to share Arceus's chosen one."_

Anabel eyes widened, "Wait seven of us. Arceus wants Ash to have seven girlfriends?"

Mewtwo just nodded. _"Girlfriends for now, but later maybe more. For you see As Ash is an aura guardian there is no end to the amount of girls he could be with. The fact that only seven of you are interested in him, is a blessing."_

Anabel took a deep breath, before taking hold of Ash hand. "I would rather be one of seven, then not have you at all Ash. I'm in." before Ash could protest, Anabel lunged forward and covered his lips with her own, the two young trainers fell back onto the sofa. Ash was doing his best to go along with what Anabel was doing, however he discovered he was messing up big time. Anabel grinned into the kiss.

"Relax Ash, we have all night to get it right." She then captured his lips again, and moaned as Ash began to use his hands to roam her covered body. She moved his hands lower to cup her cute bum.

While the two young trainers were engrossed in each other company. Mewtwo and Espeon gave each other puzzled looks. Mewtwo noticed that Pikachu was also watching the antics of their trainer. Sensing that things were going to get heated pretty quickly, he used his Psychic energy to remove Pikachu and Espeon to the training room, allowing Ash and Anabel some alone time.

Due to Fanfiction guidelines I can't show details.

**The Next Day**

Ash, opened his eyes, as the sunlight streamed through the curtains, He smiled as he remembered what happpened last night. He turned hoping to give Anabel a good morning kiss, or if he was lucky, a re-run of their love making last night. However he frowned as he saw the pillow was empty. There was a small note on the vacant pillow. Ash stretched his arm to reach it. He held it above his head so he could read clearly.

_Ash_

_Sorry for leaving you this morning. I couldn't bring myself to wake you, seeing you looked so peaceful. Last night was amazing, and I am glad that my first time was with you. I have headed down to breakfast. Hopefully will see you soon._

_Love Anabel xxx_

Ash placed the note on the side, he then sat up and swivelled to climb out of bed. He quickly pulled his quilt over him, when he noticed Mewtwo was standing at the door, grinning.

_"I see you had a good night last night. I'm pleased for you, now only another six times to go."_

Ash groaned as he fell back on his bed, he turned his head to Mewtwo. "Seven, right no more? That is what Arceus as agreed on."

Mewtwo stayed quite. He had spoken to Arceus last night. Originally it had been seven, however Arceus had then decided to see how it went. If Ash could cope with seven, then Arceus may admit more to join. Mewtwo had not been pleased to hear this. He thought seven was plenty for Ash, however it seemed that Arceus wanted to resurrect the legacy of the aura guardians, and Ash's off-spring would be the perfect way to do it.

"I won't lie to you Ash. Arceus has not made a final decision yet. He feels we should wait, to see how you cope with these seven, before adding anymore."

Ash groaned again. Just what was Arceus up to? Ash was beginning to feel like a pawn on a chessboard again, was he really Arceus little play thing? He decided that he would think about that later, however he was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a huge commotion outside. Ash got dressed then walked to the balcony. He looked down by the pool and could see two trainers were battling. However it wasn't that the two trainer were battling that got Ash worried, but who was doing the battling. It seemed Cynthia had put two and two together, and she didn't like the results.

**Down on Training field**

Cynthia huffed and puffed. "I knew I should never had left you two alone. You just couldn't wait to get your claws into him."

Anabel was doing her best to keep up with the Sinnoh champion. She was beginning to realise why people feared her, as she was absolute ruthless. "Look i am not going to lie. Something happened, but it wasn't planned. It was a spare of the moment thing. Espeon dodge, then use **psychic**."

Cynthia grinned. "Oh please, don't give me that Missy. You couldn't wait to get into Ash's pants. Counter with **light screen** Togekiss."

The two Pokemon, stood battling each other. However while their two trainers were arguing, they were having there own conversation.

_"What did your trainer do to upset my Mistress. I have never seen her so angry."_

Espeon, dodged an **air slash**, just before replying. _"Don't blame my Mistress. This is all Ash ketchum fault. He seduced my Mistress last night. It seems your Mistress wanted first honours of that."_

Togekiss took a full force **iron tail**. Knocking her back a few feet. _"Ash ketchum? He's been off the scene for years. I thought my Mistress had forgotten all about him. So he is the one, that as caused the trouble between our two trainers."_

Espeon nodded. _"Yes, and I think we would should teach him a lesson, as he standing in the crowd watching us. What do you say. Double team him?"_

Togekiss turned to see who Espeon was talking about. _"I don't know Espeon. His aura is all off. I think he is an aura guardian, and we Pokemon are forbidden from attacking him, unless he has caused us harm first."_

Espeon shook her head. _"Suit yourself."_

Ash stood in the crowd watching the two girls, who were suppose to be happy with each other. Ash hoped that Arceus would step in soon, as he dreaded to think what would happen if the other five began to fight over him. He was suddenly knocked off his feet, by a powerful **Psyco cut**."

Anabel gasped at her Pokemon, attacking a trainer without her permission, not only that but it was Ash that she had attacked. "Espeon no! That's Ash, what are you doing?"

Espeon carried on sending psycho cuts one one after the other. _"I know who he is Mistress, if you ask me he deserves everything he is getting."_

Anabel quickly recalled Espeon, she then ran over to the small crowd surrounding Ash. However she was stopped by Cynthia. "You have done enough damage. I advice you to leave. Clearly that Espeon is in well need of some training."

Anabel wanted to argue, however she burst into tears before running into the hotel. Cynthia watched as she vanished from sight, before going over to help Ash. However when she got there, her face turned an angry red as Ash's head was resting in a young girls lap. Cynthia noticed the young girl was caressing his cheeks, She pushed through the crowd, and came face to face with the young girl. Clearly she was a trainer, after all she had six poke ball clipped to her belt. Cynthia noticed the pink and white cap, and the unusual hair style. She then looked down to see the trainer was in a white t-shirt, with a sleeveless black jacket over it. She had jeans shorts on and white pumps.

Cynthia was about to interrupt the the scene, when she stood frozen in her tracks at what came out of the young girls mouth.

"Oh Ash, I thought I would never see you again. I had hoped you would be entering this competition. I have really missed you."

Cynthia couldn't believe it. Another girl from his past had come onto the scene. Just how many girls had Ash attracted while travelling. She snapped out of her thought as she noticed that Ash was unconscious.

"We need to get him inside quickly. Can someone go ring an ambulance."

One of the crowd, ran off into the hotel, and returned with the Hotel manager Mr Goodwin. He looked down to see Ash was totally blacked out. "What happened to Mr ketchum Cynthia?"

Cynthia helped the young girl carry Ash towards the hotel. "I was battling a trainer, when her Pokemon, refused an order and attacked Ash, with several Psycho cuts."

Meanwhile up on the balcony Mewtwo and Arceus were in a heated argument. _"Is this your idea of the girls getting on? There at each other throats, and now Ash has been attacked because of it."_

Arceus frowned. _"I will inform Director Goodwin, that I wish to speak to all seven of them, they will get along, otherwise they will leave the group and miss there chance with Ash. Besides I have already discovered at least another girl who has feeling for Ash?"_

Mewtwo groaned, he was worried about this. He turned to Arceus _"Who?"_

**A/N: I won't sat who it is, however it will not be clair. I feel she would be more suited with Lance, after all both are dragon trainers. This someone is from Ash's past, and she is a gym leader. have fun guessing :)**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if i did Ash would Bloody age**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but i was engrossed in a new game i had started to playing on my wii. However i have completed now, so back to the updates. Please enjoy the chapter and please eview.  
**

**Divine Island Harbour**

A girl dragged her case down the gang plank. She couldn't believe she had been chosen to represent her region in the biggest tournament of the century. She looked to the side and saw her fellow gym leader, a dazzling young man who seem to be suddenly swamped with girls. She shook her head, it had been just the same on the boat, they couldn't move anywhere without having a group of girls following them. She looked up and could see the huge dome in the distance, she wondered just how well she would do, after all she was a gym leader, that's as far as she had gotten in her region. She turned to see her fellow gym leader being lost in a mass of female bodies. She sighed before pushing them all out the way and grabbing hold of her fellow gym leaders arm.

"Come on Romeo. We need to check into the hotel."

The young man was grateful to his fellow gym leader, and grabbed his suitcase, before making a dash for the limo which had just pulled up. The girl shook her head, before following him into the Limo.

**Divine Hotel Medical Facility**

Ash slowly opened his eyes, and then quickly shut them again, as the light in the room was blinding him. He noticed that someone had dimmed the lights. He opened them again and looked around, however is vision seemed a bit blurry. He could make out a figure sitting by his bed. At first he thought it was Anabel, but as his vision came into focus, he found him looking at a face, that he hadn't seen in five years. The face of girl who had given him one hell of a battle in the Unova Championships.

"Hilda is that you?"

Hilda smiled down gently, she couldn't believe she was holding his hand, she thought this was all a dream and that she would wake up to find herself back in Unova. However seeing him laying in bed a few inches from her, made her heart sore.

"Yes Ash. Its me Hilda, I'm actually surprised you remember me after all it has been five years. Still later better then never."

Ash slowly pushed himself up, until he was sitting up in bed. He rubbed the back of his head. And turned to the pretty trainer to his left. "What happened? Last thing I remember was watching a Pokemon battle."

Hilda sighed. "You were hit with several Pyscho cuts. Some Espeon just started to attack you, for no reason. Anyway the trainer recalled her Pokemon and then ran off into the hotel crying."

Ash rubbed his head again. "Espeon used Pyscho cut, do you remember what the girl looked like? Ash knew who it must have been, however he had to be sure. He waited until Hilda replied.

"Well she had purple hair, and the Sinnoh League champion Cynthia seemed to be shouting at her for some reason. She tried to see if you were ok, however Cynthia told her to get lost, and that she had caused enough trouble."

Ash's head fell back on his pillow. He knew this whole scheme of Arceus's was going to backfire. I mean what girl in her right mind would want to share him. True Anabel had accepted it, however Ash wasn't sure how well the others would take it. He guessed by Cynthia reaction, then she personally had taken it badly. He turned to see Hilda looking at him him, with a puzzled look.

"Sorry just thinking, so how have you been Hilda? I'm sorry I never contacted you, but after the whole Pallet town thing, I just didn't want to be found by anyone. I guess you were worried about me?"

Hilda nodded. "Too damn right I was worried. I even went so far to take a boat to Pallet to see if I could find you. However when I couldn't I decided to ring you on your pokegear, but that was off. I had no clue if you were ok, or in trouble. I was really worried Ash.

Ash sighed. He was about to say something, when the door opened. Ash looked to see a pretty nurse, with pink hair, walk in follow by a Blissey.

"Good to see your awake Mr Ketchum. You gave us quite a scare when you first came in. If anything I was surprised you were still alive, after all one pyscho cut could have killed you. Let alone three. You must have guardian angel watching you Mr ketchum. Now sit up please. We need to change the dressing."

Ash laughed to himself, regarding the nurses little speech about guardian angel. If only she knew. He cringed as the dressing was removed. He looked down to see a a rather large cut, that looked like it had been glued up. It was only when he saw the cut that he realised just how lucky he was. Once the nurse had changed the dressing, she walked out and left Ash and Hilda alone. Ash laid, back, he then suddenly sat up.

"Where's Pikachu?"

Hilda smiled and pointed to her lap. Out of Ash view, was a little yellow mouse Pokemon curled up on her lap.

"He has been here the whole time Ash. Cynthia said she would take care of your other pokemon. Until you were feeling better."

This made Ash worried. He had one of every legend with him. He wanted to keep the whole think quite. However he knew that was no longer an option when Cynthia burst through the door, she looked straight at Ash and frowned.

"Just when was you going to reveal, that you have one of every legend upstairs. I got a real nasty surprise when I opened some of your balls to feed your pokemon. Groudon almost knocked the whole building down when he erupted from his ball. Not to mention you have a number of pokemon I have never seen before. Two especially one was a dragon, with a sort of furnace for a tail. The other was black and blue, and had some sort of electric charger tail."

Hilda's eyes widened. "You have Zekrom and Reshiram?"

Ash sighed. The cat was truly out of the bag now, however it seemed Cynthia wasn't finished. "One of these mystery pokemon refused to go back in its ball unless it saw you."

Ash wondered which of his legendary Cynthia was talking about, however that question was soon answered as a small pokemon, with large v shape ears appeared on his bed. Ash picked up the little Pokemon and stroked him under the chin.

"Hello Victini, worried about me was you."

The little legendary nodded and grinned as it enjoyed his trainers attention, Ash turned to see the shocked expression on Hilda face.

"You better sit down Cynthia, I need to fill you in on a few things."

**Divine Hotel**

The girl sighed It seemed wherever she and her fellow gym leader went, they were always followed by girls. The girl gritted her teeth, couldn't any of them take a hint. Beside she had no idea why her fellow gym leader allowed them to believe he was single, as all the other gym leaders knew he was engaged to some girl in Sinnoh. The constant sound of of oh and ah were driving her mental. Finally she lost it.

"Enough! Look He's off the market, he got engaged last year, so will you please stop bothering him."

The group of girls began to burst into tears. She looked to see her fellow gym leader frowning at her. "What, I am fed up of it Wallace. Ever since we got on the boat from Hoe en it's been the same. All because you love the spotlight. Well news flash I don't. Now can we please check in, I would like to take a little nap before dinner this evening. (Big Clue to who the girl is)

Wallace shook his head. "I understand, but did you really need to tell them that I was engaged. This could have a big impact on my image you know. Besides it's not my fault all the girls are swooning over me. In fact I have noticed several boys wanting to ask you out, but you have turned them all down, all because your stuck on a boy who you haven't seen since you were twelve."

The girl gritted her teeth. "You leave Ash out of this. So what if I like him. I can't help who I fall for. Had it not been for his support then I wouldn't even be here today. His battle gave me the confident boost I needed to continue to follow in my father footsteps."

Wallace shook his head. "Whatever you say. I just think it's time you gave up on him. I mean you haven't heard from him in years. How do you know he hasn't moved on. When I saw him in Sinnoh he had a number of co-ordinator after him. One from our region in fact. You must know who i am talking about, after all she travelled all the way around Hoeen with him."

The girl looked and gritted her teeth. "Yes I know who you mean, the girl and the rest of his so called friends who ran him out of his own home town, after Team Rocket had attacked his home and killed his mother. I very much doubt that she would have wanted to be with him after that."

Wallace sighed. "Your choice, but if you have decided to join this tournament in hope of him entering, then I pray your not disappointed."

The girl ignored her fellow gym leader and walked up to the desk to book in for the night. She didn't know why, but she had a funny feeling that she would seeing Ash very soon.

**Divine Hotel Hospital wing**

Cynthia and Hilda stared at Ash, with shocked expression. They had just heard everything that had happened to him, since he had left Pallet. Cynthia was fuming, and swore if she came up against any of his old friends in the tournament, then she would make them suffer, just as they had done to her crush. Hilda was in tears after hearing everything,she couldn't believe what Ash had gone through these last five years. No one should have had to suffer through what he had. She too also swore that his friends would pay dearly.

Ash carried on playing with Victini and Pikachu. He was glad that he had come clean about everything. Well almost everything. He decided that he would allow Arceus to take the full force of their anger. After all it is more then the God Pokemon deserved.

**Anabel Hotel Room**

Anabel sat on the sofa curled up, she couldn't believe what her best friend had done to the man she loved. Anabel feared that Ash would never want to speak to her again, after what happened. She had laid in to Espeon, and as punishment sent her back to the battle frontier. Anabel rocked back and forth on the sofa, suddenly she shielded her eyes, as a bright light filled the room. Anabel quickly backed away from the now four legged Majestic Pokemon stood before her.

Arceus bowed is head towards Anabel. _"Do not fear child. I am Arceus Creator of the universe. You need not worry about my chosen one resenting you. He as no ill feeling against you or your pokemon. At present he is in the hospital wing of the hotel, with two of the other ladies, who will be involved with him. However don't be dis-heartened. My chosen as enough love for you all. I come before you know to let you know of a meeting that will take place later this evening in one of the conference room. All the girls who are to be involved with my Chosen will be present."_

Anabel just nodded, she was to stunned to speak. She watched the Pokemon vanish into the light once more. She got off the sofa and walked into her bathroom, she looked I the mirror and groaned. She had some serious work to do, before she decided to meet Ash again.

**Another Part of the island**

"I can't wait to enter this tournament. Me and Gallade are going to win it all."

May sighed as her brother jumped around the room. She couldn't believe he had been invited to one of the most prestige tournament in Pokemon History. Curiously though she wondered why, after all he had only finished top sixteen in the Hoeen Championships, and he didn't even make the knock-out stages of the Sinnoh league championships. She herself wondered why she and her boyfriend Drew had been invited as well, after all she had seen no adverts that a contest event was being held here. May didn't mind battling, as long as it was in a contest, as all her Pokemon moves, were geared for show and style.

"Max calm down, don't you think your over-reacting just a little bit. There are some seriously experienced trainers here, plus a lot of gym and elite four members as well. Your be lucky to make the first round with the competition."

Max glared at his sister. "You take that back right now! I'm way stronger then any of these trainers, you'll see. Me and Gallade will destroy anyone in our path, be it a normal trainer or a gym or elite four member."

May turned and shook her head. "If you say so Max. Just don't come crying to me when you get knocked out, as I will have no sympathy for you."

**Hospital Wing**

Anabel nervously walked up the small corridor, she looked into each of the rooms hoping to spot her Ash. She was about to give up, when she looked into the last room. There sitting next to him was Cynthia, and girl she did not know. She guessed this must be one of the girls who had crushed on Ash during his travels. She took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in."

Anabel nervously opened the door, and poked her head around to see Ash looking straight at her smiling. However just as she was about to enter the room, she was stopped by the towering figure of the Sinnoh league champion.

"What are you doing here? Ash doesn't want to see you, especially after what your Espeon did to him. Have you seen the bandages, he was lucky that none of his insides were damaged."

Anabel cowered away from the tall blonde in front of her, she was about to turn around and leave, when she heard Ash voice.

"Excuse me Cynthia. What right do you have to make my decision for me? What happened to me was not Anabel fault, and I would like it if you please step aside and allowed her in."

Cynthia turned to look at Ash, she then sighed before taking a seat and allowing Anabel to move further into the room. Her eyes flashed as Anabel leaned down and kissed him. She couldn't believe that Ash was allowing her off the hook so quickly. She was interrupted by a voice speaking in her head.

_"Do not fear. I am the God Pokemon Arceus. I am speaking to you, to ask that you come to the conference room tonight. All your questions will be answered then."_

Cynthia shook her head, she wondered why Arceus would need to speak to her. After al she was nothing special. She filed the thoughts away for later. She gritted her teeth at the interaction between Ash and Anabel. Curiously, she noticed that Hilda wasn't that bothered, and wondered why.

**Later that night Conference room 2**

All seven girls sat next to each other wondering why they had all been summoned here. Each of them had been informed by Arceus in one way or another to meet him here. There seemed to be a lot of confusion amongst them all, however three of the girls sat Patiently as they knew what Arceus wanted to speak to them about. The noise died down as a blinding light filled the room. Once the light died down the looked to the centre to see Arceus standing before them.

_"Good evening to you all. As you have likely guessed I am Arceus God Pokemon and creator of all things. Many of you are wondering why I have summoned you here. I assure you once I finish everything will become clearer. You are each here as in the past, each of you have shown a romantic interest in my chosen one Ash Ketchum. I will not go in to detail of what happened to him, after all that is his story to share. I will only say this. I am responsible for the man he is today. To be honest he is a lot better then he was before, but still the wounds have not healed fully. I intend to change this by allowing my Chosen some happiness, by being with a suitable companion. Well in this case several companions. I could not decided on which one of you should be at my Chosen side, and decided to allow all of you to be involved with him. This situation is unique, however there is a bigger plan behind this. You see Ash is no ordinary trainer, but an Aura guardian. This means he undertakes everything that I cannot. As time as passed the bloodline of the Aura guardians have near enough been depleted. He is the one of three left in the entire world. This I intend to change by having him mate with each of you. Your children will then be blessed with aura, so that the resurrection of the guardians can be restored. However this is your choice. I am well aware that many of you will not be pleased with this arrangement, but I have a simple solution for that. There is the door."_

Arceus waited, to allow any of those who wanted to leave. He was sure that Cynthia would have been the first to go, but was stunned to see all the girls still sitting in front of him. He bowed his head before carrying on with his address.

_"Then I take you you are all happy with this arrangement. If you have any questions then I will answer them now."_

He turned to see several hands waving in the air. _"Yes Skyla, what is your question?"_

Skyla nervously bit her lip before answering. "Does Ash know about all this? If so what is his opinion on it?"

Arceus nodded. _"A good question, the answer is he knows about all of you wanting to be with him, however what he does not know is that I want you all to have children to resurrect the lost bloodline of the Aura Guardian. Ash feels I have meddled to much in his life up to now, and hearing that I have a plan set will only make him feel more like a pawn. I ask that none of you reveal what I have told you. In time I will tell him myself, however that time is a long way of yet. I need all of you to show him your love, and to try get back the real Ash, the boy with his trademark cap, and Pikachu on his shoulders. The boy you all fell in love with."_

The rest of the meeting was filled with a number of questions. Finally everyone was satisfied with what they had been told. Many of them were not happy knowing this whole tournament was a set up, so that they would all get to meet Ash. However Arceus did promise that the competition winner would have his or her choice of a role in the Pokemon league, and the winner would receive his son as the ultimate prize. However again he asked that the girls keep this quiet, as he knew many of the trainers present didn't care a less for their Pokemon. One trainer in Particular really got on his nerves and that was Paul from Sinnoh, now the Veilstone gym leader. He had been disgusted in how he had treated his Pokemon. Ash on several occasions had asked to be allowed to use his full power, and to put aside the clueless trainer act. Arceus now wished he had allowed Ash to put him in his place. He vowed that if he faced Ash in this tournament then he would give Ash is full support in punishing the arrogant brat. He was pulled from his thoughts by his daughter raising her hand. He had been amazed at how all the girls had accepted her, even though she use to be a Pokemon.

_"Yes Latias what is it?_

Latias smiled then answered in a childish voice. "Daddy will there be any other girls joining us?"

Arceus was interrupted by answering the question as the door opened to reveal a girl with red hair, a short black tank top, which just covered below her breast and a pair of tight fitted jeans.

"Sorry I'm I late?"

Arceus smiled. _"Not at all Flannery your just in time to meet the others."_

**A/N: There you have it, by popular demand Flannery is part of the group. Please review and i hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if i did Ash would Bloody Age.**

**A/N: Ok Decided to switch the pace up in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.  
**

**Hospital Wing**

Ash swung his legs out of the bed, he had been given the all clear to leave the hospital wing, as his injuries were all healed up. It was amazing what doctors could do now a days, especially with the help of Pokemon and their special powers. He put his trainers on and pulled on his trade mark jacket, before placing his finger-less gloves on his hands. He then adjusted his cap and stood up. Making sure he left nothing behind, he left the room with Pikachu riding on his left shoulder. He walked into the lift and scanned his special room key. However he found out that his key wouldn't work. Scratching his head, he left the lift and walked over to the counter.

"Excuse me, My key doesn't seem to be working, could you have a look at it please?"

The receptionist took the key and scanned it into her computer. She then popped it out. "It seems you have been moved Mr Ketchum. It says here that you have one of the private condo's on the island. A chauffeur is outside waiting for you."

Ash blinked in surprise. Was this more of Arceus trying to suck up to him. He sighed before turning back to the receptionist. "What happened to all my things?"

The receptionist smiled. "They were all moved by your other house guest. All of them are waiting for you at the condo."

Ash couldn't believe it. Sighing in defeat he left the hotel. He wasn't worried for his Pokemon as he had already told Cynthia and Hilda about them. They were going to look after them why he was still in the hospital wing. He walked out the hotel and saw a huge black limousine waiting for him. He could see a group of trainers huddled around the car, one in particular stood out. Ash gritted his teeth at seeing his old rival, he was more shocked to see who was hanging off his arm. It seems Dawn had decided to get with him, even after all the things she had said about him. The two of them made Ash sick. He pulled his cap lower over his face, and walked up to the limo. However his cover was completely blown as the driver smiled and announced.

"Mr Ketchum, your car awaits."

The silence was deafening as all the trainer turned to look at him. He gritted his teeth again. Why couldn't one thing go right in his life for change? The silence was broken by the cocky voice of his long hated rival.

"So the Disgrace of Pallet town finally shows his face to the world once again. Decided to crawl out of the rock you been hiding under all these years. Your nothing but a washed up has been."

Ash lowered his head, he was so angry that his knuckles were going white, where his hands were grasping so tightly. He looked up, however when he did his eyes flashed neon blue. The whole crowd stepped back, as he let his aura flair. He looked down and saw his hands were glowing and aura energy was surrounding them. He realised he had to reign his anger in quickly before he lost complete control. He didn't need another incident like he had in Orre. However his anger got worse as Paul continued to taunt him.

"I knew you were a freak Ketchum, but this is unreal. You don't belong around us normal folks."

That was it. Ash moved so quickly and grabbed Paul by his collar, before lifting him in the air and slamming him against a wall. He heard Dawn scream, a twisted smile appeared on his face, as he watched Paul go white as a sheet. He felt Dawn trying to grab his arms to pull it away from Paul, however he just used is powers to create a aura shield, sectioning him and Paul off from the crowd. He turned to Paul and smiled again. He looked to his shoulder and saw Pikachu was emitting blue electricity all around his body. Ash was hoping to keep this little surprise till the tournament, however it seems Pikachu was just as angry as he was. He turned back to the man now pinned against the wall.

"It would be so easy to rip you to shreds Paul. However I want to save your humiliation for the tournament. You see Paul, the weak little boy you fought in Sinnoh was a rouse an illusion. You don't know how bad I wanted to tear you apart in our battle by the lake, or how much I wanted to make you suffer in the Sinnoh league championships. Again I was prevented, but now the kiddie gloves or off. Prepare to witness a world of pain. If you truly want a taste of what you will be facing in the tournament then meet me at the battle field dome in the city tonight. You had better make sure you bring a nurse, cause once I am, finished with you and your Pokemon, your need a nice long stay in the hospital wing!"

Ash let go and brought down the blue shield around both of them. He then dropped Paul into a heap on the floor. Ash saw Dawn running to kneel by him. To think he had been attracted to the little slut. It made Ash sick seeing her worrying over Paul.

"I thought you would have better taste in men Dawn. Never would I thought in a million years that you would be with this piece of shit. Oh well guess your open your legs for any old prick."

He watched Dawn look up with tears in her eyes. "What happened to you Ash?"

Ash gave her an evil grin. "The lot of you, that's what happened to me. I was run out of my own town by you and the others. Your actions turned me into what I am today, in theory I should thank you for now I can drop the whole clueless kid charade. Yes Dawn even in Sinnoh I was pretending I didn't have a clue, making my battle look like I had won by luck, when if I wanted too, I could have pummelled them all into the dirt with just one Pokemon. However I have said too much. My advice enjoy as much of him as you can, cause by tonight he won't be able to do anything."

With that last statement, Ash got into the limo and laid back closing his eyes. He looked out the window and saw the small crowd now gathering around Paul. Ash swore that they would all suffer by his hands.

Condo In the mountain

All the girls hurried around the apartment, well if you could call an eight bed mansion an apartment that is. Party banter and balloons were being put up everywhere. They had all agreed to throw Ash a party to start of there unusual situation. A rota had already been drawn up, by Cynthia for one on one times with Ash. The food was prepared and the pool was filled with inflatables. Suddenly they heard the automatic gates swing open and a car driving up by the door. The all hid around the room, ready to surprise their Ash. Once the door opened the all jumped out and cried in unison.

"Surprise!"

However their happy faces, soon turned into sad ones, as they saw that Ash didn't look like he wanted to celebrate. If anything he looked ready to kill. Cynthia decided to take the lead, as she was the oldest all the girls had decided to follow her example.

"Ash What's wrong?"

Ash looked up, his aura was still flaring however unless you had the sight then you couldn't see it. He looked at each one of the girls faces. Each of them loved him and wanted to be with him. Ash sighed, in theory he should be the happiest guy on the planet, with seven girlfriends. Ash eyes widened as he counted them in his head. There was eight of them. Arceus had said there would only be seven. Ash wondered who had joined the group when he spotted the sporty red head smiling at him. At first Ash wondered who she was? He looked more closely. And imagined himself younger. His eyes widened.

"Flannery is that you?"

The sporty red head nodded and smiled. "Yep it's me Ash. I never did really get to thank you for all your support you showed me during and after our gym battle. Even at a young age you captured my heart. I have been searching the globe for you. Much like my fellow girlfriends I guess. Anyway that's in the past now. So what's wrong as you look like your ready to kill someone."

Ash laughed, however it wasn't a happy laugh, but a twisted one. "Oh I am ready to destroy someone. I bumped into someone at the Hotel, a face from my past. Well two exactly. It seems even after all these years Paul still couldn't keep his mouth shut. Still soon took care of it. Told him if he thought he was man enough to meet me at the city battling field tonight, so I could give him a taste of what he will be feeling in the tournament."

Cynthia's eyes flashed at hearing Paul's name. "That arrogant tosser tried to start something. You wait to I see him. I will have a few choice words for our little Veilstone gym leader."

Ash waved his hands in a dismissive gesture. "No this is my fight, don't worry you will soon see him destroyed. Which reminds me. Where are all my Pokemon.?"

Hilda popped her head through the crowd of the other girls. "There safe, and in storage. It seems this place as everything, including its own poke ball storage facility. Quite futuristic actually. You place I the balls into a storage container. They are then sorted and you withdrew them using a computer terminal."

Ash shook is head. Thee was one thing he admired about Arceus, and that was he never went half-way. You either had the full deal or none of the deal. He looked around the room once again. He couldn't believe he was so lucky to have all these girls to himself. A twisted smiled crept onto his face as he thought about the hopeless Romeo Brock, and what he would do , when he discovered all of these girls was with him.

Ash wondered where Latias was, after all he knew that she used Bianca's form, but there was only one Bianca standing in front of him. He then noticed a girl, with long flowing red hair, and sapphire blue eyes. She had a small frame, and hour glass figure. Ash thought he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He nervously answered.

"Latias?"

The girl he had been looking at smiled. "Yep, It's me Ash. Your first kiss."

Ash wondered what she was going on about, his eyes then widened as the pieces started to fall into place.

"You're the one who kissed me at the pier, and gave me that drawing of me and Pikachu?"

Latias shuffled from side to side nervously. "I fell for you, when you rescued me from those two goons, and even when you discovered that I was a Pokemon, you still showed me kindness and love. I mean even when I just appeared in the Pokemon centre that night after Latios had been taken, you dropped everything to help me save him. I was heart-broken when you left, and decided to see you for the last time, and show you just how much you meant to me."

Ash scratched the back of his head. "Well I honestly thought it was Bianca , but I am glad I know the truth now. So who else have we got. Skyla, Elissa."

Both Unova gym leaders nodded. It was Elissa who decided to speak. "Skyla and I have been best friends since we were in nappies. We both discovered that we had a crush on you, and decided that we share everything else, so why couldn't we share you. So here we are."

Ash was wondering just how this was going to work, after all there were seven days in a week and he had eight girls. Cynthia then surprised him, by reading his mind.

"Don't worry Ash, all that as been taken care of. Since the two of them like to share, then we agreed that both of them could be with you on that particular day. Now when are you suppose to be having this battle?"

Ash smiled. "Tonight, Paul going to face the true Ash, and he will cower before me.

**City Battle field**

Paul and Dawn waited. The news of the battle had spread through-out the island, and even an official referee and commentary team had been drafted in to host the battle. Paul looked around nervously. No one had ever stood up to him like Ash had. The confrontation had caused him to fear for his very life. He had no clue what to expect from this new Ash, and had bought his strongest team with him. He looked to see his Girlfriend spacing out.

"What's wrong with you?"

Dawn snapped out of her trance. "Oh nothing, just wondering how Ash could change so much. I mean I didn't even know he could be that cold. The funny loving boy I use to travel around with is long gone, and has been replaced by an empty shadow. Did we really do this to him? I knew what we did was wrong, I shouldn't have listened to all of you."

Paul eyes widened. "You still like him don't you? That's why after all these years you have been ignoring my advances, cause you wanted that special night to be with him."

Dawn eyes widened as she turned away from her boyfriends glare. What Ash had said truly hurt her, especially when she was still a virgin. Yes she and Paul had come close, but there was always that little voice in the back of her head, telling her, that this was wrong. He wasn't the boy she wanted to be with. There little argument was interrupted by a huge black limo pulling up. Dawn watched as the door opened and instead of Ash stepping out. The Sinnoh league champion stepped out, followed by another girl and another. In all Dawn counted eight girls, she then saw him. Gone was his trademark cap, it was now replaced by a broad hat. She looked down at what he was wearing. He was completely different. However few in the crowd were shouting

"Its Night Shroud, what's he doing here? He hasn't been seen since his victory in the Indigo league."

Dawn was listening to everything being said. Was this really Ash, or was this someone completely different. Her question was answered by her boyfriend.

"We into Fancy dress now Ketchum?2

What Ash had said was making her think about there relationship. What had made her fall for him in the first place? It certainly wasn't his looks, yes he had strength in battle, but that was it. Dawn was pulled from her thoughts by the referee stepping onto the field.

"This will be a three on three battle. All Pokemon rules are in effect. Trainers may substitute at any time. Once one team is knocked out the match will be over. Trainers please take up your positions.

"**Good evening Ladies and gentleman, and welcome to this tournament warm up, between Paul the Veilstone gym leader from Sinnoh, and the returning champion of the Indigo league Night Shroud, oh excuse me Ash Ketchum."**

Ash stepped into his box. He had considered using his legendaries but decided to go with a few of his other Pokemon instead. He looked over into the face of Paul and smiled as he saw worry written all over it. He grabbed one of the balls from his belt. If he knew Paul like he did, then he knew he would go for speed. He waited patiently while the referee announced.

Trainers will you send out your first Pokemon."

Paul gritted his teeth before throwing his ball into the centre of the field. "Ninjask stand for battle!"

"**it seems Paul as started with the Ninja speed Ninjask. What will Ash send out to face the fastest Pokemon of them all."**

Ash laughed at the arrogance of the announcer. True Ninjask was the fastest Pokemon around, however there were way to top it's speed, and Ash had the perfect Pokemon to do it.

"Froslass end this!"

**"Ash had decided to start things off with ice ghost duel type Froslass. Lets see just what the trainer from Pallet as planned for his long hated rival. These two go way back folks."**

Paul smiled "Ninjask use **Substitute**.."

However he was cut off by Ash quickly countering with. "Froslass use **Trick**."

Paul wondered what the hell Ash was playing at. After all there was no way a Froslass was faster then his Ninjask, however his eyes widened as his Pokemon glowed blue, before using Substitute. He sighed in relief, however he wondered why Ash was smiling. His answer soon came when he tried to give his Pokemon the next order.

"Ninjask use **Sword dance**."

However the Substitute of Ninjask just stood there, not moving. Paul wondered why his Pokemon wasn't listening, he then looked over to see Ash laughing.

"It's no good Paul, you see my Froslass was holding a very special item, an item that renders your little baton pass strategy useless. You see she was holding a rare item called choice scarf, an item that raises a Pokemon's speed but limits them to one attack. So you see by using trick your Ninjask now as Choice scarf, raising his speed to the Max, but limiting him to using one move. The one move you used first. Substitute."

Paul's eyes widened, with one move Ash had crippled his strategy. No longer could he use baton pass. Paul gritted his teeth. "Ninjask return!"

"**Looks like Ash saw this strategy a mile away as Paul is forced to withdraw Ninjask, now what will he send out."**

Paul's eyes flashed before grabbing another ball and throwing it into the centre. "Magmortar stand for battle!"

"**A scorching response by Paul as he sends out a powerful fire type. Will Ash change Pokemon?"**

Ash smiled, Paul was so easy to read. He focused on pure power, well Ash was going to show him just how Power was crippled so quickly. "Froslass use **Thunder wave!**"

Paul's eyes widened as He watched Ash's pokemon generate a field of electricity around his Magmortar, paralysing it on the spot. Paul gritted his teeth "Magmortar use **Fire Blast** now!"

Paul watched helplessly as his Pokemon attempted to use fire blast, only to fall as Electricity coursed through its body."

"**Looks like Ash as really crippled Paul. One Pokemon stuck with a single move and another now paralysed. One must wonder if Ash is making him suffer on purpose."**

Ash grinned at how right the commentary team was. However it was about to get a lot worse. "Froslass use** Destiny Bond."**

Paul watched Froslass glow purple then watched as a purple circle appeared around his Magmortar. Ash had done it again, now when Froslass fainted Magmortar would too. Which meant he would have to change Pokemon again.

"Magmortar return!"

"**Again Paul is forced to make a tactical retreat from Ash's relentless assault of Status moves."**

Ash watched Paul recall Magmortar, he then smiled as he recalled his Froslass. "I think you have suffered enough from her assault, now prepare yourself for a world of pain. "Umbreon I choose you!"

Paul again gritted his teeth as he removed another Paul from his belt. "Electivire stand for battle!Thunder punch that little black creature now!"

Electvire moved across the field with it's arm charged with electricity, as he was about to punch Umbreon, Ash shouted.

"Umbreon **Double team**!"

Electivire, almost lost it's balance as it punched a copy of the dark type Pokemon. However it managed to remain standing. It looked around and saw it was encircled by dozens of Umbreons.

Paul was getting really angry. Ash was yet to make a proper attack. "Electivire **Thunder** now!"

Paul watched as Electivire was about to charge, up only for his eyes to widened at Ash next order.

"Umbreon counter with **Toxic**."

"**Ouch again Ash uses status attacks and Electvire is poisoned, however that Thunder seem to have missed and hit several copies. It is just not Paul night tonight."**

Paul was at his wits end, he had three Pokemon all suffering from one effect or another. He had Ninjask, which was locked into one move, he had Magmortar who was paralysed, and now Electivire who was poisoned.

Electivire **Discharge** the whole field now!"

Electivire began to charge electricity in its body, and was about to unleash it, when it heard Umbreon trainer shout out.

"Umbreon **Mean look**!"

Electivire froze as two huge purple eyes appeared and glared at him.

"**Oh my Ash as now made it impossible for Electivire to escape with that combo. We now have to watch Electivire suffer as the Toxic attack slowly eats away at it's Health points."**

"Good work Umbreon now use **Baton pass**."

Umbreon glowed white before returning back to his ball. Ash then placed it back on his belt. "Fun and games are over Paul. I said I would give you taste of power, well here it is.

"Go Dialga!"

The whole crowd stood silent as the legendary Pokemon of time landed on the field causing the earth to shake. They then all held their ears as they heard the legendary roar.

Paul was speechless, he was now Facing a legendary, but not just any legendary, one of the three creation Pokemon from his home region.

"**Unbelievable folks. It seems Ash as toyed around with Paul long enough and has decided to end it here and now."**

"Dialga put this Pokemon out of it's suffering. "**Earthquake**!"

The legendary roared before lifting it'd two front feet of the floor and slamming them into the ground. The impact shook the whole field and forced Electvire to collapse with swirls for eyes. The referee raised his flag.

"Electvire is unable to battle, the winner is Dialga. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."

Paul looked down defeated. Ash had been true to his word. He was going to be humiliated in front of all these people. Knowing he had no chance of winning he lopped a ball onto the field.

"Magmortar your up!"

"**Paul sends out Magmortar, normally this would be a good move, however it being paralyse means it's a seating duck for Ash's Dialga."**

"Ash grinned, this was all over "Dialga **Earthquake** once again!"

Again Dialga lifted it's two huge feet before slamming them onto the field. The outcome was the same, with Magmortar falling to the ground with swirls for eyes. Again the referee raised his flag.

"Magmortar is unable to battle. Trainer send out your last Pokemon."

Paul recalled Magmortar before throwing out his final Pokemon making Ninjask appear. It hovered in front of the huge legendary.

**With Pokemon**

"_Please go easy on me Mi lord."_

Dialga looked at the little bug Pokemon fluttering in front of him. _"That all depends on what my trainer wishes to do. After all why do you still serve this trainer, when he mistreats you all in the way he does. His majesty Arceus is furious."_

Ninjask looked down. "_We are required by Pokemon law to endure any training, or too follow any order our master gives us. You don't know how many time I wished I could be free from his brutal training and actions."_

Dialga nodded. _"Arceus knows your plea and intends to free you all from this trainers grasp. However you must endure the suffering just a little longer. I will try to end this as quickly as I can."_

Ninjask Bowed "_Thank you Mi Lord. It is a great Honour to have the opportunity to face you in battle."_

**Back to the battle**

Paul knew substitute was useless. His Pokemon only had one attack. "Ninjask use **Ariel ace**!"

"**Paul orders an Ariel ace however I don't think that is going to help him. In this battle."**

Ash yawned. "I expected better from a gym leader. Still a win is a win. Dialga end this **Roar of time**."

Paul quickly shouted. "Ninjask dodge quickly!"

however his Pokemon never moved as the purple stream of energy engulfed it, causing a huge explosion. When the smoke had cleared it showed Ninjask fainted. The referee raised his flag.

"Ninjask is unable to battle, the winner is Ash ketchum from Pallet Town."

Ash recalled Dialga before turning his back on the now broken Paul, kneeling in his box. One down several to go. Ash loved the taste of revenge, especially when he was the one dishing it out.

**A/N: Hope you like the change in pace. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did The Ash would bloody age.**

**A/N: Just to let you know there was a lemon scene in the last chapter, so this chapter will pick up straight after that. If you want to read what happened between Cynthia and Ash, then you can read it at Yourfanfanction under my pen name there Ace1984.**

**Also for those who were following my Percy Jackson God of Heroes on here. I am pleased to announce that I have re-posted the story on the same site as the one listed above.**

**Ash Master Suite**

Ash opened his eyes, and tired to move his arms. However he found he couldn't move them, due to head of Blonde hair resting on them. Everything that had happened the night before came flooding back. He had shagged the Sinnoh league Champion. A feat that would have any boy envious of him. He Leaned down and kissed her head gently, before untangling himself from her. He climbed out of bed and noticed a faint golden glow coming from one of the drawers. He opened it to find a gold bank card, with a note.

_Sooner or later your girl are going to want to go shopping. So here is an Unlimited credit card for you to use. Have fun chosen one._

Ash grinned before taking the card and placing it his wallet. He was glad that Arceus had arranged this for him, as apart from his small house, he didn't have much else, and keeping eight girls was going to be extremely expensive. He went into the bathroom and got ready for the day ahead. He knew he had only a few days before the opening ceremony, and wanted to make sure all his teams were assembled and ready. He left Cynthia still laying in the bed and crept out of the room closing the door behind him. He made his way downstairs to the training room and Pokemon storage facility. He switched on the computer and looked through all his Pokemon. After ten minutes or so he pressed a button and six poke balls appeared in front of him. He clipped each one to his belt before walking into the training room. Once inside he opened all six. There stood in front of him was Suicune, Registeel, Dusknoir, Umbreon, Tyranitar and finally Chaizard. This was Ash's trick room team, he used this team to cripple those who used speed against him.

"Right everyone you know what to do"

Everyone of his Pokemon roared in approval and began to pair off to spar against one another. After a few hours he heard a knock at the door. He turned to see Hilda poking her head around the door.

"Sorry Ash. Just wondering if you wanted any breakfast?"

Ash smiled then nodded. He turned to his Pokemon, one by one he returned them. Once they were all securely clipped on his belt, he followed Hilda out of the training room and into the kitchen. Ash looked around and could see a flurry of different things taking place. He wondered if breakfast was going to be like this everyday. He turned to the door to see Cynthia walk in, and kiss him gently.

"You had me worried when I woke up to find the bed was empty. Next time please let me know."

Ash kissed her one more time. "I couldn't wake you Cynthia, you looked like an angel when your asleep."

Cynthia blushed at the compliment then went to sit down, as Hilda placed a pile of pancake in the middle of the table. Once everyone sat down, they all began to talk about what they were going to do.

It was Latias that asked the question Ash had been dreading. "Ash when you are planning to take us shopping, as a need to get a few new outfits."

Bianca spat her juice out after hearing this. "Are you serious. You bought like seven different outfits two days ago. Not to mention shoes to match each outfit."

Latias huffed. "Well I am new to the whole human thing and wish to buy more stuff. Besides Daddy gave Ash a credit card with unlimited funds so money no issue."

Ash cringed as all eight girls faces lit up and looked at him."Fine after breakfast were head into town and do some shopping. Who knows maybe were bump into some old friends." He said this with a hint of menace in his voice.

**Pokemon Centre**

"Yeah thanks for letting us know, Hope Paul recovers in time for the tournament. Ok bye Dawn."

Brock closed his Pokegear and turned to his now half-naked girlfriend Misty who was just getting ready for the day. He couldn't believe what Dawn had just told him. Ash was here and he was looking for revenge. Brock had wondered what Ash had done to cause Paul to stay in his Hotel all day alone. According to Dawn Ash and Paul had got into a battle and Paul had been totally destroyed by Ash. Brock found this hard to believe, after all Paul had always beaten Ash. True he had lost in the Sinnoh league championships, but that again was due to Ash getting a lucky shot. There was no way Ash could totally destroy him.

"Who was that on the pokegear hun?"

Brock didn't know if he should tell Misty or not. In the end he decided to keep it to himself. "It was only Dawn saying she and Paul have arrived on the island."

Misty could tell when Brock was hiding something, and right now he wasn't being totally honest with her. She hated it when he kept secrets. To be honest with Brock weakness for the opposite sex, she didn't trust him, as far as she could throw him.

"Your not telling me everything Brock. I thought we agreed no more secrets. You haven't got another girl on the side have you Brock.? After all I forgave you for Lucy, but I won't forgive you again."

Brock shook his head, Misty was right, he shouldn't be keeping secrets from her. "Ok Dawn rang to tell me that Ash ketchum is on the island, and that he totally humiliated Paul in a battle last night. He beat him so bad, that Paul as locked himself in his room."

Misty eyes widened. Ash was on the island. Misty wasn't sure how she felt about that. After all had the pallet Town tragedy never happened, then it would be more then likely that she would be in a room with him then Brock. She carried on brushing her hair, she was hoping that Ash might have forgiven them all. After all they were all teenagers when it had happened. Misty so wish things had been different. She finished her morning routine by fixing her hair then walking out into the room.

"You said he totally destroyed Paul. You think he will come after us too? I mean all of us who betrayed him are on this island. What if this whole tournament was trap just to take his revenge on all of us?"

Brock laughed. "You serious? Ash could never come up with something so complicated. No I am sure he just here to try luck his way through another tournament. No need to worry."

Misty however wasn't so sure. However for now she decided to put Ash out of her head, and turned to her boyfriend. "Well anyway, I fancy doing a bit of shopping today, so get dressed and I will meet you downstairs in five minutes."

With that last statement she left Brock to get ready and wondered down the stairs still thinking, what she was going to do if they bumped into Ash.

**Town centre**

Ash was attracted a lot of attention with his eight girls walking with him. He had Cynthia on one arm and Anabel on the other. He was glad that Cynthia and Anabel had decided to get along. The other girls were trailing behind him. He noticed all the boys they came across were trying to eye up his girls. They stopped outside a huge mall. Once inside the girls grabbed Ash and dragged him to the bikini section. They then sat him down and started modelling different two pieces for him to look at. Hilda had especially caught his eye, as she had come out in a small black number. The bottoms barely covered anything, and the top, barely held her breast in place. She twirled in front of him.

"So what do you think?"

Ash just sat their with glazed eyes and his mouth open. Hilda shook her head then walked up to him. She placed her hand on the bottom of his chin and pushed his mouth closed. "I will take that as a yes then."

She noticed Ash just nod. She smiled then went back into the changing room to get dressed. Next out of the changing room was Skyla and Elissa. Both of them had also picked out a two piece. Skyla had managed to find a sky blue two piece, while Elissa had managed to find a yellow and black set, perfect for her reputation of being shockingly beautiful.

"Well Ash?"

Ash shook his head. " I so need a cold shower, You girls don't know what you are doing to me right now."

Skyla and Elissa giggled. "I think we have a funny idea." They said this while looing at Ash's groin, which seemed to be expanding.

Ash looked down and quickly used his hand to hide his problem, much to the amusement of all his other girls. However his hand didn't stay there long as Skyla sat on one of his knees and Elissa sat on the other. They both leaned in and whispered.

"Don't worry Ash. It's our night tonight. Me and Skyla will be more then willing to give you a hand later."

Each of them placed their hand on his groin area and began to rub. He was glad he arranged for them to be kept separate from the rest of the store. He grunted and hissed as the friction was causing him to totally lose control. He sighed in relieve has Elissa and Skyla got up and walked back into the changing room to get ready. After what seem like days, they left the store, each girl carrying at least three bags each. Ash thanked Arceus that he had his unlimited credit card handy.

They were walking down the road when Ash spotted a familiar red head, looking in one of the shop windows. He gestured to his girls who all glared at the direction he was pointing. He looked over the road and saw Brock looking in the window of a breeders store. He smiled as a devilish idea came to him. If he knew Brock, then a huge group of girls would be too much to resist. He gathered his girls around him.

"Ok listen up. I think is time to get some pay back on Misty and Brock. So here is what I propose. I am going to split from you, but I will be nearby. I just want to see his reaction of finding out that you are all taken by me."

All the girls looked at each other and giggled. They then nodded and watched as Ash walked off towards Misty looking in the window. They gather that he wanted some personal revenge on the red head.

Just as Ash had predicted Brock turned is attention from the store, too the huge group of girls walking on the other side of the road. He checked to see if Misty was around, after all he would never try to flirt if she was in view. Seeing the coast was clear he made is way over.

Cynthia couldn't believe how right Ash had been. She stood with the rest of the girls and watched him approach. She hadn't mentioned to Ash, but she was planning to give him something painful.

**With Ash**

Ash stood behind Misty who was too busy looking in the shop window to notice him. "Long time no see Misty."

Misty froze, she knew that voice. Sure it had been more childish in their youth, but now it sounding like a man's voice. She turned to come face to face with the Boy she thought that she would marry and settle down with.

"Hm Hi Ash. How have you been?"

Ash smirked. "What you mean after I wan run out of my own home town, by those I considered friends. How you think I have been? Five years I survived in the wilderness alone, just me and my Pokemon, but then again you and the others couldn't care could you? I bet you went on with your happy little lives and totally forgot about me?"

Misty lowered her head. it was worse then she had thought. Ash was still furious with them all. She wanted to apologise, but the words just wouldn't come out. However she was interrupted by a loud.

"Ah my family Jewels!"

Misty looked to see Brock rolling around the floor in front of nomore then eight girls. She recognised one as the Sinnoh league champion Cynthia, who still had her knee bent at an angle. She groaned it seems she couldn't leave him alone for five minutes. However she noticed Ash frowning. He looked at her then Brock. He then laughed.

"Oh you have to be kidding me. After all the times you dragged him off some girls, you end up being with him? This is more shocking to find out then Dawn had hooked up with Paul."

Misty bit her bottom lip and pushed past Ash. "Excuse me Ash, but I need to have a serious word with Brock."

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "I will join you, after all the girls he just tired it on are all with me." he said this with a hint of pride in his voice. The small change in is voice wasn't missed by Misty, who frowned at him.

"What do you mean, all those girls are with you?"

Ash carried on walking with Misty. "Exactly what I said. All of them are going out with me. In fact I planned this whole little thing. I wanted to see if Brock could resist a group of gorgeous girls. It seems he is till a sucker for the opposite sex. I can't wait to see his reaction when he finds out that he had just tried it on with all of my girls. This is going to be priceless."

Misty shook her head at how much Ash had changed. However she did notice that he had mentioned that he was planning revenge on Brock and not her, which seem to put her mind at ease. They soon arrived at the disturbance. Ash then said something that sent a chill down her spine.

"Don't for one minute think your off the hook Misty. As soon as I am done with Brock it will your turn to feel my anger."

Misty knelt down beside Brock who was slowly getting up. Her eyes were flashing. "Can't take you anywhere can I. You good for nothing cheat."

Brock turned to Misty, then to the new figure standing in front of the girls. All colour drained from his face.

"Hello Brock, long time now see. You remember me don't you? After all you and Misty were the ring leaders in running me out of Pallet, and now I find you attempting to try something with one of my girls. Yes Brock you heard correctly girls. Everyone one of these eight are with me."

Brock shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Sinnoh league champion Cynthia was hanging off Ash's arm, along with another seven girls huddled around him. He thought he was in a twilight zone or something. Ash had never shown interest in the opposite sex before on their journey together. At one point Brock thought Ash might be gay, however seeing him now with not one then eight girls around him, soon put those thoughts to bed.

"Impossible, you were never interested in any girls while travelling."

Ash grinned at making Brock look so small and weak right in the middle of the street. "You only saw what I wanted you to see Brock. The clue-less kid act was an illusion to hide who I really am. If you don't believe me you can ask that prick Paul when you see him. He tried to get smart with me yesterday, and I ended up destroying him in a Pokemon battle last night. There were many girls I was interested in on our journey, several of them are in this group right now. I couldn't stop thinking about Cynthia once I met her, and you remember Anabel don't you, from the battle frontier. Well while we were travelling around Sinnoh I was keeping in touch with her quite regularly through my pokegear. Then there was Dawn. You have no idea, what she use to do to me walking around in the cute outfit, and short mini skirt. Many a time I wanted to ask her out, But I had to keep up the clue-less kid act, meaning Girls had to take a back seat in my life, But no more. As you can see I am quite happy with all this company."

Brock tried to get up, but Ash used his foot to keep him on the ground. "Did I say you could get up? Now for attempting to come on to one of my girls, I am going to hand your punishment over to them."

Brock wondered what Ash had in store for him, however that was soon answered as each of his girls stepped up and kicked him in the groin. He rolled around the floor in agony. Never had he felt so much pain. He looked to see Misty just standing there. He wondered why she wasn't doing anything to stop all this? However his question was soon answered.

"Maybe this will teach you for trying to flirt with other girls behind my back. In fact were through. I thought I could trust you but it seems your still the old Brock that annoyed the hell out of me when we were younger. You know I was planning to allow you to take my virginity during this little vacation, but you can forget that now!"

Ash was shocked. Misty was still a virgin. He had expected that Brock would have had her in the sack straight away. Still this could play right into his hand. I mean what better revenge to take on Brock, then to take his girlfriends innocence from him. He would also kill two birds with one stone. Still he had to discuss it with his girls. After all he didn't want to get on the wrong side of them. He walked up to Brock and gave him one last firm kick before looking at Misty and giving her a seductive wink, before walking off down the road with his girls following close behind him.

Misty bit her bottom lip. What was the wink about? She looked down to see her ex rolling around the floor still in pain. She saw his legs were wide opened and decided to leave her own mark. There was no way he would be using his tool to seduce any other girls in the nearby future.

**A/N: I am thinking of doing one off flings between Dawn, May and Misty, just for some personal revenge on the people connected to them. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, If i did Ash would Bloody age  
**

**A/N: Ok everyone here is the latest chapter. Apologies for the delays. I am still not sure what to do with Misty and Dawn, however i have written this chapter so that i had options if i want to use later. Please enjoy. Know lemon between Ash and Hilda can be read when i get around to writing it at Your fanfiction, where you can find this story under Ace1984. Please enjoy.  
**

**Ash Condo**

Next day, Ash found him lounging around his pool. Having two girls at once last night had been pretty tiring, especially when they had both woken up in the middle of the night wanting seconds. Ash still couldn't believe the situation he was in. He had seduced Anabel, Cynthia, Skyla and Elissa, leaving only Bianca, Latias, Hilda and Flannary to go. Boy was in he for a long week. Not to mention the opening ceremony was in five days time, His battle with Paul had already made big news on the island. He had gotten fed up with seeing his battle repeated over and over again on the island's TV channel. He was just about to close his eyes when he felt someone block out his sun light. He opened his eyes to see Hilda looking down at him, dressed in her two piece bikini. God she looked hot.

"Ash are you going to lounge there all day, or are you going to join us in the pool for a game of water polo?"

Ash sighed. "Wouldn't be fair for me to join, as I don't want you all fighting over which side you want to be on. I will lay here and be referee, that way everything is fair then."

Hilda frowned. "I hope your not going to be like this tonight, Ash. After all I have been saving myself for five years now, and I want it to be special when I give it to you tonight. That means I want you fully energised."

Ash groaned. "I will don't worry. It is just having both Skyla and Elissa last night wore me out big time, so I just need a little time to recover, that is all."

Ash was interrupted from saying anymore as he heard the door bell ring. He wonder who could possibly be visiting as only the Director and his girls knew where he was staying. He got up and put a dressing gown on, and walked into the entrance hall. He pressed a few buttons on the screen and viewed the camera's around the property. His eyes widened when he came to the camera outside the main gate. There standing with a suit case was the last person he was expecting Misty.

Ash thought about what to do, finally he pressed the main button allowing the gates to open up. He watched her walk up the drive before opening the front door. He had no clue why he was doing this, after all here was the girl who had led the group in running him out of Pallet. He looked to see her looking down sheepishly.

"I must say Misty. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon, after our last encounter. How did you find out where I was staying? And why are you here with a suit case now?"

Misty sighed. She had forgotten that it was Brock who had actually paid for the room at the Pokemon centre now that they were not together anymore. He had kicked her out. She had tried to find another room in the Pokemon centre but was told that they were all taken. She didn't have enough money to stay in any of the other hotels as they were all too expensive. She was ready to leave the island and return back to her gym in Kanto when she over heard someone mentioned that Ash was staying in a private condo a view miles from the main city. She thought that maybe she might be able to rent a room from him, just until the tournament ended, or until she was knocked out.

"Brock Kicked me out of the room at the Pokemon centre. I tried to find another hotel but couldn't afford the prices. I was going to leave the island and return back to Kanto, when I overheard someone mention that you had a private condo here. I thought that I might be able to rent a room until I get knocked out, or till the end of the tournament. Is there any chance I can rent a room, as I don't really want to return to Kanto?"

Ash, couldn't believe what he was hearing. After everything this bitch had done to him, she was now running back to him for help. Oh this would be fun. He had no doubt that his girls would see to that.

"Your Lucky Misty. I have one room available. All my girls decided to share. It's the third door on the left upstairs. Once your unpacked we will discuss where we go from there, but don't think this straightens everything out between us. You just caught me on good day, where I am feeling generous."

Misty nodded and walked past Ash. She walked towards the stairs when she noticed the patio doors were open and she could see all of Ash girlfriends playing around the pool. She looked down, had thinks been different maybe she and Ash would have had a place like this, and maybe they would have had a little one of their own to share it with. She sighed then walked up the stairs, that would never happen now. Her friendship with Ash was truly gone.

Chamber Of legends

Arceus had watched the whole thing closely. He could sense that Misty was regretting everything she had done to his chosen, and was attempting to try make it up to him. However it seems his chosen was still angry with what had happened in the past. Arceus thought with all the love around him now, that he would slowly begin to let go of the hate, however it seems this was going to take longer then he anticipated.

"Must contact Mewtwo. Maybe he can talk some sense into Ash"

Ash walked back towards the pool, he couldn't help but notice every one of his girls eyes were trained on him. He ignored them and walked over to his lounger before laying down on it. The sun rays were again blocked by someone standing over him. He casually opened his eyes, to see a very pissed of Cynthia, hands on hips looking at him.

"What, It's not like she staying here for free. She renting out the spare room until she knocked out of the tournament."

Cynthia narrowed her eyes. "This being the same girl who ran you out of your own home town. I'm curious Ash what is your whole angle with this one. Any other person would have slammed the door in her face, especially after what she has done to you. Yet you welcome her into our home with open arms."

Ash looked up and smiled. "Well if you girls have such a big problem with her, why don't you make her feel welcome." he said this by winking at Cynthia, before pulling his cap down over his face.

Cynthia grinned. She loved it when Ash showed his ruthless side. He had allowed the red headed bitch to stay so that she and the other girls could have some fun. The cogs in Cynthia mind began to turn. In how do make the red headed Bitch feel welcome.

**Unknown Location**

A man dressed in a black suit, quickly made his way down the low lit corridor. He came to set a double doors with a huge red R insignia on them. He looked to see the door was being guarded by two figures each dressed up in a team rock uniform. He knocked cautiously, and waited.

"Come in."

The man quickly stood in front of a huge desk. He looked to see his leader had his back to him in a chair, he could just make out a hand stroking the head of a Persian. He gulped as they figure swiveled around in his chair to show a young man dressed in a smart black pressed suit.

"Speak Hopkins, what do you have to report?"

Hopkins immediately bowed and pulled out several documents from his briefcase before handing them to his leader. He then stood up straight.

"I am pleased to report sir that we now have HQ in Jhoto, Sinnoh and Unova. Recruiting is already under way. So far we have had over 500 applicants apply. Your shares are also doing well and you are now richer then your father ever was. I have also discovered the location of the boy you wanted to track down. The one responsible for the death of your father."

The young man's eyes flashed. "He was no father to me Hopkins. He carried on running this organisation without giving a second thought to me or my mother. I only found out that he had left everything to me, at the will reading. I am taking care of some unfinished business that is all. Now you said you have located Ketchum."

Hopkins nodded. "Yes sir he is taking part in a tournament that is being hosted by the Pokemon league. Rumour has it that he has several legendary Pokemon with him as well. One of our undercover operative spotted him using Dialga in a battle earlier this week."

The Young man smiled. "I will take care of this personally Hopkins. Tell me as the researchers managed to translate the tablet yet?"

Hopkin shook his head. "No sir, however we know the location of Spear pillar, we just do not know how to open the doorway to Arceus's dimension. Our operatives in Sinnoh have already began scouting the area to see if they can find any other clues."

The young man nodded and stroked his Persian head. "Keep working Hopkins. Meanwhile I think I will make a personal appearance at this tournament. Have my plane ready to depart Hopkins. Now go and keep me posted on anything else you discovered."

Hopkins nodded, before turning and leaving his leaders office.

**Ash's Condo**

(Sexual interlude with Hilda Due to rules I can't post here at .)

Meanwhile, Cynthia and the other girls were ignoring the moans and groans coming from the master bedroom and were now making their way towards the room that Misty was renting. Cynthia opened the door and tip-toed into the room, followed by Anabel, Elissa, Latias and Bianca. Cynthia careful made her way towards the bed. She gave a evil grin as she looked to see Misty sleeping so peacefully. There was no way she was going to allow that. She turned to Anabel

"Quickly use your Pokemon to teleport her onto one of the Lilo's in the pool."

Anabel bit her lip she was all for getting revenge on Misty. However she though Cynthia idea was going a little too far. Not to mention it was dangerous at the same time. She looked into the blondes eyes and saw her frowning.

"Well come on Anabel. Use Alakazam to teach her a lesson, unless your chicken. Don't forget this is the bitch who made our Ash life a living hell. She deserve everything she gets."

Anabel sighed before releasing Alakazam, she turned her head away as she gave the command. She couldn't believe she was going to do what Cynthia had asked.

"Alakazam use teleport to transport Misty onto one of the Lilo's in the pool."

Alakazam looked at his mistress, he could sense she was not happy with doing this, and that she was being pressurised into it by the other girls. However a command was a command, and he had to carry it out. He turned to the bed then used his power to teleport Misty from the room. Nothing happened for a few minutes, then there was a sudden splash and ear pitching scream.

Ash immediately sat up and got out of bed. He looked out of his window and could see Misty now treading water in the pool. He didn't know if he should laugh or feel sorry for the poor girl. Cynthia had truly gone and made a point no one messed with him or his girls. He was pulled from his thoughts by Hilda waking up.

"Why did you leave the bed Ash? Please come back to bed I am so cold, and need you to warm me up."

Ash smiled. "The girls have just gone and played a prank on Misty. Some how that transported her from her bed into the pool. She is now down there soaked."

Hilda shook her head. Cynthia had told her about the plan, she like Anabel thought that it was going too far, however they had been out voted by the other girls. She patted the side of the bed next to her, the sweat on her skin was still glistening from their earlier love making.

"I am sure she will be ok. You can deal with it tomorrow. Now come back to bed."

Ash sighed. He put his dressing gown on and walked out of the room. He walked right past Misty room and saw a group of his girls looking out of her window. He shook his head and carried on towards the stairs. He quickly grabbed a towel from the bathroom and made his way downstairs. He walked out to the pool and could see Misty standing there shivering. He quickly walked up to her and placed the towel around her. He then hugged her much to Misty surprise.

"Don't get any idea Mist, this is just to get your body back to the right temperature. You should have expected something like this from them. They feel betrayed just as much as I do and anything that upsets me up sets them."

Misty nodded. She held onto Ash and enjoyed his body warmth as she slowly stopped shivering. She then felt Ash pull away, which upset her a little as she was enjoying being in his arms. She looked to see him looking at her, she wasn't sure but she thought she had seen a touch of worry in his face. However that soon vanished back to his normal expression.

"I advice you to go get changed. I will tell the girls to leave you alone for the night, however I am not sure if I will be able to keep them at bay tomorrow. You better be prepared from serious stick and no doubt more pranks."

Misty nodded she walked past Ash. Just as she walked through the patio doors she turned and smiled.

"Thanks Ash."

Ash ignored the thanks and just took a seat in one of the loungers by the pool. He needed some serious thinking time, especially with the whole Misty issue. He then remembered that Hilda was still in his bed no doubt pissed off that he had just left her on her own. He quickly got up and made his way into the house. He climbed the stairs and noticed Cynthia was just closing her door. He quickly jammed his foot in the door.

"No more tonight Cynthia. I don't mind the odd prank, but what you did was way out of order and extremely dangerous. I know you think she deserved it, and to a certain extent I do to, however dropping her in a pool of ice cold water in the middle of the night is not on."

Cynthia glared at Ash, she could see his attitude was slowly changing towards the red headed bitch. This would not go down well with the rest of the girls when she informed them tomorrow.

"Fine Ash, but that is just a taster of what is in store for her."

Ash sighed then removed his foot from the door. He then walked towards his own room. He opened the door to see Hilda still awake laying in the bed. He quickly took off his dressing gown and climbed in wrapping her up in his arms once again. He smiled as he felt Hilda relax into them and slowly close her eyes. He kissed her head gently before closing his own eyes and falling asleep.

**A/N: There you go. So Giovanni as a son who as now taken over team Roacket. What is his plan for Ash and Arceus? You will just have to wait anf find out. Thank you for reading, and please review. Also please note i have a new Cross over story going between Harry Potter/Percy jackson, that can be found on my profile under stories.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon if i did Ash would bloody age  
**

**A/N: I just could not bring me myself to bash Dawn. Hope you forgive me, and please enjoy the chapter.  
**

**Hotel on Divine Island**

Dawn sat on her bed knees hugged to her chest. She was still thinking of Ash and what he had become, since the tragedy of Pallet. She had never seen Ash battle in the way he did the other night. She began to wonder if everything she knew about Ash was a lie. It was clear that the real Ash had been hidden by the false persona he had created and wondered why he would have needed to hide his talents. She looked to the empty bed besides hers. Paul had been so shaken up by his defeat that he had left the island, and withdrawn from the competition. Of all the time she had been with Paul, she had never seen him be totally humiliated like he was against Ash. The fact that he ended up facing a legend from Sinnoh was the real thing that had upset him. It was prove that Ash was the better trainer. Not only did he have a legendary, but he was able to control it. Paul had insisted that Dawn should join him on his return back to Sinnoh, but she had declined and decided to end their relationship there and then. She was so mixed up with her feelings, now that Ash was back on the scene that she decided she needed her own space to get her head sorted. The words Ash had said to her outside the hotel still hurt her. Was she a slut? Sure she had never slept with anyone, but the way she dressed, maybe that is what everyone thought? Dawn got off her bed and walked over to her wardrobes, she began to pull out all her clothes and threw them onto the bed. She looked down, every single out fit she had ended up with her wearing a mini skirt, she checked her wallet and saw she had some money and decided that maybe she would go shopping to clear her head a little, after all they do say the best therapy for girls is shopping therapy.

**Middle of town**

Ash walked down the busy streets he had decided that he needed his own space as his head was all fucked up with Misty suddenly appearing on the scene. Ash had felt an odd tingling when he had held her last night, a tingling he had not felt since they had been children on his first Pokemon Journey. The fact this was the same girl who had lead the residence of Pallet town against him, was really screwing with his head. He should have felt nothing but anger and hate towards the red headed gym leader, instead he was feeling sorry for her. He kicked a trash can in frustration, what the hell was wrong with him? Where had Night Shroud vanished too? The persona that couldn't give a toss about anyone but himself. The persona that brushed competition aside with ease. He was beginning to realise maybe all this female company was turning him soft again, Ash gritted his teeth no doubt Arceus had planned for this to happen, and didn't want him to take revenge on those who had wronged him, but forgive them instead.

Dawn was walking along the street arms wrapped around herself, pulling at the skirt she was wearing. She could see several boys were staring at her. She tried to pull her skirt down further but found it was impossible as if she pulled it down in further, then it would end up around her thighs. She was beginning to realise that this might have not been a good idea after all. Normally she had some sort of company with her, be it Paul, Brock or Ash, now though she knew she was a target to every boy now looking at her. She spotted the shop that she wanted to go too. She had intended to buy some trousers as she wasn't feeling too good about herself at present. She was walking past an alley, when someone grabbed her and pulled into the alley. She tried to scream but found her mouth was covered by the her attacker. The voice that whispered in her ears really sent shivers down her spine.

"Hello Dawn."

Dawn knew that voice the little laugh after it was a huge give away. Conway had her. She tried to struggle but found his grip was too strong. She looked to see that they were moving further and further into the alley. She tried to reach one of her Poke ball but found they were just out of her reach. She had the voice laugh again.

"You know Dawn, I have waited several years to get you on your own. I have been keeping a close eye on you and Paul. I was even there when Ash kicked his arse all over the city, standing in the shadows waiting for my chance. Then what would happen I spot Paul leaving the hotel, suitcase and all except you were not on his arm. I have waited days for you to come out of the hotel on your own."

Dawn was scared, she knew Conway had a crush on her, in fact she had been stalked by him several times back in Sinnoh, but she never knew that he would go to such extreme measure to get what he wanted. She began to cry knowing that she had no way of defending herself. However her eyes widened as she heard another voice at the end of the alley.

"You do know it is not nice to abduct girls from the street Conway."

Conway turned and his eyes widened, there standing in front of him and Dawn was Ash. He had no clue what to do as this was not part of his plan. He had hoped that the alley was empty so that they wouldn't be disturbed, now though he was faced with the man who had defeated him at the Sinnoh league Championship, not to mention the only real competition for Dawns affections.

"What do you care Ash, wasn't she one of the people who ran you out of your home town? Doesn't she deserve everything she gets? after all she dresses like a slut and should be treated like one."

Ash grinned. "I am counting to three Conway release Dawn and leave the island, or you will not like the consequences."

Conway looked around for another exit, and knew he was trapped. He released Dawn and watched her run behind Ash. He was about to turn and leave the alley, when he was grabbed by Ash, he wondered what was happening, however that all became clear when he saw Ash fist smash into his face. He fell to his knees as blood flowed freely from his nose. He knew it was broken, he looked up, the last think he saw was Ash foot kick his head, before darkness.

Ash looked down at the now knocked out Conway. He could not believe he had been down the same alley that Conway had chosen. Ash dreaded to think what Conway might have done to Dawn, had he not been around, there was those feeling again, why was he protecting her? After all Conway was right she had helped run him out of his home town. Ash suddenly turned to see time had stopped and Arceus appear before his very eyes. Ash eyes glowed

"OK spill what the hell have you done to me? Why do I suddenly have the feeling to forgive all those who had wronged me?"

Arceus stepped forward. "Before I answer that question Ash, I want to show you something. Dialga take us back to the incident in Pallet."

Ash wanted to speak out, but found his words were drowned out by the original Pokemon of time appearing and roaring, sending both him and Arceus back in time. Ash suddenly found himself looking at his younger self as he fought the fire that was engulfing his home. He quickly turned his gaze from the scene. He didn't need to see this again, he saw it enough times in his nightmares, He watched as his friends surrounded him, after he had crashed landed, again he turned away, however this time he found Arceus forcing his head to watch.

"This is important Ash. Look at all your friends surrounding you, now look at the Dawn, where is she standing?"

Ash sighed before looking. He spotted her straight away, however what surprised him more was she was standing away from the group and biting her lip as if she was struggling with a decision. What was clear though was she was having nothing to do with the group surrounding him. He then saw himself running away from the crowd as they pelted him with various objects. Again he noticed Dawn was at the back, but she wasn't in amongst the crowd, instead she had stayed behind staring at his family home. He turned to Arceus and saw the God Pokemon frowning.

"Do you see now Ash. Dawn did not take part in the mob that drove you from your home town, even back then she had a crush on you, I wanted to tell you the first time i spoke to you, after your transformation that Dawn had nothing to do with running you out of your home town, only I knew you would not listen as you were filled with anger and hate. It would have to be a gradual thing, so I waited until you had experienced enough love to drown out the anger and hate. I don't expect you to be friends with Misty, but forgiving her is better then doing what you were planning to do, after all had you carried out the act you were planning then you would have been no better then Conway. Dawn still loves you Ash. That is why she stayed behind and let Paul leave the island."

Ash turned to Arceus. "Pauls gone? But what about your plan to free all his Pokemon? How will you do that now?"

Arceus lowered his head. "Leave Paul to me, he is not your concern any more. You have a bigger threat coming across from Kanto. It seems Giovanni was hiding the fact that he had a son, and he and the new Team Rocket are trying to discover how to access my own dimension, not to mention the young Heir wishes to end the life of the one who killed his father."

Ash eyes widened at this revelation.

"That bastard had a son? Now his spawn is resurrecting Team Rocket, how though? Me and Mewtwo destroyed everything in there base. Nothing was left untouched."

Arceus lowered his head. "Actually Ash, all you and Mewtwo destroyed was the main HQ, there were several floors beneath that contained back up computers with all team Rockets plans and research. One of these project involve trying to access the hall of Legends, my very own dimension. There is only one item that can open the way and that item is called the Azure Flute. When it is played at the top of spear pillar the gate to my dimension will open. Team Rocket are yet to discover the hiding place of the flute, but I can sense that they are getting close, you must be prepared. Right as we speak the new leader of Team Rocket is on is way to this island, take Dawn back to the condo, she will be safer with you then she is on her own."

Ash shook his head. "Again i'm just a pawn in your little game. I have enough female company why do I need more? Beside as soon as Dawn steps into the condo she will get treated the same as Misty by the other girls."

Arceus frowned. "Leave the other girls to me. I think another meeting is in order. I too feel what they did to Misty last night was taking things to far."

Ash sighed. "Fine, I will take Dawn back with me, and promise she will not be harmed. After all she didn't betray me in the end. It was the others."

Arceus nodded. He then shimmered from Ash view allowing time to unfreeze. He turned to see Dawn was still shaking from her ordeal. He braced himself for what was going to happen. As if on queue he found Dawn holding onto him for dear life.

"Oh Ash, I'm sorry for everything. Had you not saved me, I dread to thing what might have happened."

Ash held onto the blonde in his arms. He could not believe that Dawn still smelled the way she did all those years ago, before everything went wrong. He was also regretting how he had embarrassed her in front of the hotel and called her a slut. Ash decided that he would do everything he could to make it up to her. He held her at arm length.

"Dawn, how would you like to come stay with me. At least you would be safe where being on your own your vulnerable. Especially now that idiot has left the island."

Dawn looked up with tears in her eyes. "Oh Ash, I thought you hated me, and never wanted to speak to me again. I should have stood up with you against the others all those years ago, but I was scared."

Ash noticed Dawn was trying to cover herself and kept pulling at her skirt. He could see she was not comfortable with what she was wearing. His eyes widened as realisation hit him. This was his fault for calling her a slut, she was now having self image issues.

"Dawn what I said at the hotel, I didn't mean it. I was just so angry with Paul and directed my anger also at you. Your not a slut, your a very beautiful girl and Paul was a fool to let you go. If I have to be honest I was crushing on you through out our whole Sinnoh Journey, you don't know how many time you drove me crazy, with how you dressed. The amount of times I wanted to kiss you back then."

Dawn, tears had almost completely dried up. She looked up and gave him a soft smile. "Then do it now. Kiss me Ash, make me yours."

Ash pulled Dawn closer, It was the truth he had always wanted to kiss Dawn, but Arceus had forbidden it. His lips were inches from her. He suddenly leaned forward and captured her lips with his own.

The two young adults stayed lip locked for almost two minutes. Both exploring each others mouth while their hands roamed all over each other. They soon broke for air, and Ash could see dawn was still recovering from the kiss.

"Now what say we drop by your hotel and pick up your stuff."

Dawn smiled and rested her head on Ash's shoulder, while they both walked back toward the busy streets.

**Flying Over Ocean.**

Zion looked outside his window and smiled. It wouldn't be long now, he could see the small island in the distance. He sipped on his Martini and turned his chair to face a huge screen.

"Computer contact Agents in Sinnoh and Jhoto."

Zion watched as the huge screen split into two separate screens revealing two faces. One was a girl the other was boy.

"Report! Have you made any progress in deciphering the tablet?"

The boy in the screen looked scared as he shook his head. "We are still having problems in deciphering sir. The researchers are working all day and night, but still have not gotten anywhere."

Zion frowned. "I'm loosing patiences Mr Rogers, you had better start showing results or I will send someone else to do your job, is that clear!"

Rogers nodded, before his screen went blank.

"I trust you Miss Hutton have better news? Tell me have you captured the three legendary dogs yet?"

The girl nodded. "At present sir Suicune and Raikou are captured. However Entei is still giving us trouble. The new dark balls though are working just fine. Already the other two are completely under our control."

Zion smiled. "Good, Once all the legends are captured from every region, Arceus will be powerless to stop us. Carry on the good work and inform me the moment you have Entei."

The girl nodded again before vanishing from screen. Zion turned his chair around and smiled as he heard his pilot over the intercom.

"We will be arriving shortly sir."

Zion laid back in his chair. "You thought my father was bad Ash Ketchum, wait until you face me."

**A/N: I have never liked Conway. Even in the anime i felt he was a little creepy and seemed to be always after Dawn. I hope you enjoy the chapter. As for the unedited version on your fanfiction, i am having severe lemon block, but bare with me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon if i did Ash would Bloody age.  
**

**A/n: Hello everyone, hope you enjoy the next chapter of Fresh Start. Again this is mainly Ash and Dawn please enjoy.**

**Divine Island**

Ash and Dawn were holding hands walking along the streets. He was happy that Arceus had intervened and shown him that Dawn had not been part of the group who had ran him out of Pallet, If he had to be honest Dawn was the only travelling companion he had any romantic feelings towards. Misty was just too bossy, not to mention he had been only ten when he had first started travelling with her and Brock. May was more of a little sister to him. He remembered showing her the ropes in Hoeen just before they had began their journey, but Dawn, was different, he had always felt a strong connection between them, even when they had first meet in Sinnoh. Ash smiled to himself as he remember Dawn trying to catch Pikachu. He turned his head and kept having quick glances at her. No longer was she 12 years old, but now she was a very attractive 17 year old girl. Ash couldn't stop looking at her. They eventually left the city and after picking up Dawns case from the hotel they decided to take a nice walk back to the condo. Ash though it would make a change then being driven back, at least now they could view the scenery of the Island. He looked down at their hands, and saw their fingers locked together, nothing could have been more perfect.

Dawn was having the same feelings as Ash. When she had left the hotel room earlier, she never thought that she might had been kidnapped, it seemed though Ash was right there for like he always had been. Dawn still remembered his kind words from their days travelling in Sinnoh. Had it not been for Ash then she might not even had entered some of the contests, but he had always been behind her, encouraging her. Her mind then drifted back to the day in Pallet, she still remembered watching helplessly as he tried fight the fire that was engulfing his home, not to mention trying to save his mother inside. It was then she felt guilty as instead of just watching , she could have used her Piplup to help put out the fire, but like the rest of his old friends had just stayed back and let him try beat the flames all on his own. She then recalled looking up to the sky and seeing the huge red R on the side of the blimp. She knew straight away that they were responsible, and couldn't blame Ash for trying to catch them on his Braviary. She then recalled how she had watched him try to glide in for a landing, and unfortunately had crashed. She at the time thought Misty and Brock were out of order with telling him off, especially after learning his mother had died. It had then turned real nasty with the locals calling him reckless and a troublemaker. She shut her eyes as she watched Ash running for his life as he was forced from his own home, now she had time to think about it, she couldn't blame Ash for what he had become, he was left alone to defend himself and no doubt had to grow up fast to survive.

"Ash i'm really sorry for just standing there, when I could have helped."

Ash looked to Dawn. "What are you talking about Dawn?"

Dawn bit her bottom lip, and moved her hand out of his, before looping her arm through his and cuddling in to him.

"What happened at Pallet. I could have helped with my Piplup, but I was too scared at the time."

She turned her head away from Ash, only for him to cup her chin and turn her face back towards him.

"There was nothing you could have done Dawn, she was already dead when the fire had began, besides you were not one of the people who shouted at me and ran me out of my own home town. And for that i'm grateful for."

He then leaned in and kissed her gently. Both trainers wrapped both their arms around each other and carried on kissing for a few minute. When they finally broke for air, Ash wiped a stray tear away from Dawns cheek.

"Were nearly there now. Not far."

Dawn bit her lip again. "That's what i'm afraid of. How your other girls are going to react, especially if you told me the truth at what they did to Misty."

Ash stopped again. "Leave them to me. If they do start then I will put them in their place. Besides I thinK it will be only Cynthia you will have to worry about, she still got a sour taste in her mouth about you being with Paul. She thought you were better then that. As the eldest the other girls seem to follow her lead."

Dawn nodded. "Ash, hmm how many of them have you slept with, if you don't mind me asking?"

Ash paused again, then started counting using his fingers. "In all I have only slept with five of them. Anabel was my first, then Cynthia, I then had Skyla and Elissa and last night it was Hilda's turn."

Dawn, blushed "Oh, so how many more before, well you know, me and you."

Ash shook his head and grinned. "Well according to Cynthia rota, I have Bianca, Latias and Flannery left, so three more then you if you're ready, but theres no rush, as I want it to be special for you, especially if you say its your first time."

Dawn nodded. "It is Ash, Paul and me have come close, but there had always been a voice telling me that he wasn't right and that I should save myself. You have always been the right person Ash, and regret not following you to Unova, who knows maybe we could have got together sooner if that had been the case."

Ash wrapped his arms around her further. "Well were finally together now, so that's all that matters. Here we are."

Dawn's mouth jarred open from looking at the huge black gates and the big condo up the drive. Well it almost look like a mansion then just a holiday Villa.

"You live here?"

Ash pulled a small black key from his pocket then ran it over the sensor. "I don't know about live here, but this is where I am staying while the tournament is on. Which reminds me it starts in two day, better get some serious training in."

Dawn laughed. "Oh Ash you don't need training. You proved that when you beat Paul the other night, although I am interested in seeing the real Ash battle."

Ash held out his hand and took Dawn's in his. "Well I'm sure I know a few of my Pokemon will be pleased to see you. Which reminds me, you still have Buneary?"

Dawn shook her head. "No she's Lopunny now, she evolved a few years ago, why did you ask?"

Ash scratched the back of his head and grinned. "Well I know of a certain little Yellow Pikachu who would love to see her again, have any of your other Pokemon evolved?"

Dawn nodded. Piplup evolved so did my new Eevee. I decided to copy May and evolve it into a Glaceon. It really stood out in my last competition."

The two trainers had just got to the front door when it flew open. Ash and Dawn gulped as a very angry Cynthia was standing their glaring.

"Ash where have you been...What's she doing here?"

Ash sighed. "Well if you let me through the door I will explain."

Cynthia was still glaring, before stepping to the side allowing Ash and Dawn to enter. They walked into the room where all the other girls were sitting around the tv watching the fashion channel while Misty was up at the table on her own reading.

"Everyone, I want you to make Dawn feel welcome. She been through a nasty experience today, and doesn't need you all shouting at her. Arceus is coming by later to talk to you all, so please just behave yourselves."

All the other girls were rather shocked at seeing Ash holding Dawns hand, but not as shocked by one Orange head gym leader who had looked up to see what was happening. She glared at the joint hands by Dawn and Ash, it seems she would never have a chance to redeem herself. She locked eyes with Dawn and frowned before going back to her book. Just then the room was suddenly filled by a blinding light, revealing Arceus standing before them.

"All girls follow me, except Dawn and Misty."

Dawn looked to Ash and noticed him mouth silently. "Tell you later."

Dawn nodded then watched as all the other girls were led by Arceus into the dining room. She heard the door lock and wondered what was going on in there.

**In Dining Room**

Arceus waited until all the girls at been seated, he then began.

"I know many of you want to know what is going on, and no doubt have questions you want to ask, but please allow me to speak before asking them. Now firstly what you all did to Misty last night, was out of order. I understand how you all feel about her and how you want the best for Ash, but dropping her in a swimming pool while she was till sleeping was very dangerous. Secondly Dawn will be joining the rest of you, today she was almost raped by another trainer, had Ash not been there to safe the day then her attacker would have succeeded. Now many of you are wanting to know why you should care what happens to her, after all she betrayed your Ash, well I'm here to tell you that she didn't betray him, and Ash as seen the evidence for himself, that is why he is trying to make Dawn feel welcome, because he now knows she wasn't part of the group who ran him out of his home town. Now I understand Ash has three of you left is that correct?

Latias Jumped up. "Yes daddy, it's my turn tonight."

Arceus nodded. "Good the more company he has the quicker we can try to get the old Ash back. He is not filled with much anger anymore, however there are still some things that need sorting out. So do you any of you have any questions?"

It was Cynthia who stood up. "I do, Just how many more is Ask likely to have?"

Arceus shook his head. "No more, Dawn was always going to be the last one. Misty I want him to forgive, but she certainly does not deserve to part of the group. Afterall she was the ring leader of those who ran him out of Pallet. There will be no more."

Cynthia nodded, then sat back down. She was happy about that. She felt anymore would be taking the piss, especially with Ash trying to keep up with all seven of them, well eight now Dawn was included. Cynthia was still not sure how she felt about the blue haired co-ordinator being part of the group, but decided she would give her a chance to prove herself. Cynthia knew the tournament was just around the corner and knew she was expected to get to at least the semi-finals as Sinnoh Champion, she wondered what she would do if she faced Ash. Would she be able to beat him? If is recent win over Paul was anything to go by, then it would be one hell of a battle that was for sure. She looked around the other girls, She knew Anabel was entering, the same for Hilda and Flannery, there were also Skyla and Elissa the Unova gym leaders entering, she still had not seen any of their Pokemon and wondered just how strong they all were. One thing was for sure this Tournament would be one to remember.

**That Night**

(Sexual Interlude between Ash and Latias)

Dawn laid awake thinking about everything that had happened today. After the girls had come out of the dining room, they seem to have started accepting her, as one of them, she had also noticed how they had all given Misty the cold shoulder. Dawn deep down thought she deserved it, after all she had lead everyone against Ash. She looked up to the ceiling and thought how close she had come to loosing her virtue, she still couldn't believe that Conway would stoop so low, but felt he got his just desserts when Ash smashed his face in. Dawn wondered if Conway was still knocked out in the alley, after all the punch Ash had used would have easily knocked him out for several hours. She pulled the pillow over her head as she heard the moans and groans coming from Ash's room, she hoped that went they came to making love then they would be a bit more discrete in doing so. She was still getting her head around Latias choosing to become human, I mean what Pokemon would want to be human, especially a legendary, free to do what you want, when you want, no one to tell you what to do. Dawn began to wonder if she was a Pokemon, then what would she be. The more she thought the more she started to drift off, until finally with a small smile she began to dream about her Ash's and their future

**Next Day**

Dawn woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes coming from downstairs. She quickly walked into her en-suite and had a quick shower, before getting out an outfit to wear. She wasn't bothered about wearing skirts anymore, especially now she was with Ash, she didn't care if he touched her because he was the one she had always wanted to be with. Granted she was now one of eight, but she was sure that Ash had enough love to go around. Once dressed she walked down the stairs to see the table filled with all the other girls in their sleep wear, and all of them eating a laughing while munching on pancakes covered in syrup and chocolate sauce. Dawn looked around and wondered where Ash was, she then heard a splash and looked out of the patio door towards the pool. She saw Ash swimming. Grabbing a few pancakes and some poke food she walked out of the patio doors towards the pool. She sat down on one of the lounger and ate her pancake, it was then that she noticed Pikachu was also swimming next to Ash. Dawn removed two of her balls from her belt before throwing them in the air. Out of them appeared Lopunny and Prinplup.

Both Pokemon looked around before giving Dawn a confused look.

"Hey guys, sorry I haven't let you out in a while, but there is someone I want you to see. After all you both haven't seen him in a long time..."

Dawns words were soon forgotten as her eyes widened as Lopunny immediatly spotted Pikachu swimming. and raced towards the side of the pool, Dawn placed her hands over her eyes as Lopunny began to sway her hips in front of the now shocked Ash and Pikachu.

Dawn removed her finger to see Lopunny picking up Pikachu and rubbing her cheeks next to his, Much to the little mouse Pokemon's horror. It was Prinplup who was confused more, he was expecting to see Paul, not Ash. It hadn't taken to Paul very well especially after seeing how he trained his Pokemon, the mere though of what he did gave Prinplup nightmares however he had always liked Ash, even if his Gible had been a pain with its draco meteor, it looked to see Ash getting out of the pool and cuddling with his trainer. It was then that Prinplup guessed that Dawn must have dumped Paul and was now with Ash. He noticed Ash coming up to him and decided to give him, his traditional water gun welcome.

"Hi Prinplup...glug...glug..."

Dawn looked on horrified as Prinplup used a hydro Pump on Ash, obviously it had forgotten that it now knew hydro pump and not water gun. She watched Ash get blasted right across the pool, before landing in one of the lounger. She quickly went over to see if he was ok, mean while she noticed Pikachu was trying to run from her Lopunny who was now bouncing around after him. She sighed

"Well not how I wanted say good morning to Ash, but I guess it will do."

She looked on as Ash dried himself down with a towel, she got the first look at his body, and boy was it making her hot, clearly the years of training had been good to him, he was now toned and had a nice six pack going. Dawn was drooling at the mere sight of him,

"What's wrong Dawn? Like what you see?"

Dawn just nodded her head, then felt herself pulled into his embrace as he kissed her fully. Dawns knees began to turn to jelly as Ash carried on kissing her. Once the kiss was over, Ash winked.

"Don't worry Dawn, not long to go now only two more then it will be you and me."

Dawn growled in frustration. "If you keep walking around like this, I don't think I could wait that long Ash. Your already making me feel funny."

Ash leaned in and whispered. "Well the others are busy, what say you and me go to the pool house, we can spend some time together now if you want?"

Dawn shivered as Ash warm breath touched her ear. God she wanted him, she needed him now. She grabbed his hand and both walked toward the pool house, ignoring their Pokemon who were now getting to know one another once again. More some then others.

**Pool House**

(Lime interlude Ash and Dawn)

Dawn hugged Ash for dear life, although they had not gone all the way, she had experienced more pleasure with Ash then she had ever with Paul. Both held each other just enjoying each other company. However there moment was soon ruined by Bianca popping her head around the door.

"Hey! No cutting line."

**A/N: Ok there you have it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter ans please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything to do with the Franchise.  
**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. As you know Yourfanfiction as closed. so the unedited version of this as been deleted. Plus due to my hard drive being wiped, during my computer repair, then i don't have the previous un-edited version in my archives.  
**

**Pool House Ash Condo**

Dawn, quickly jumped off, Ash's lap and pulled her skirt down quickly. She gulped at the glare Bianca was giving her. Clearly if she wanted to get on with the rest of the girls in the house, then jumping the line was not the way to do it.

"Sorry Bianca, huh we kind of just got carried away. I never meant to jump the line honest."

Ash could see that Bianca wasn't buying the excuse, so he decided to to intervene. "Look Bianca, it was my idea to come here. I kind of just went into auto pilot, plus having not seen Dawn for a while, kind of kicked some old emotions into hyper drive."

Bianca looked at both Ash and Dawn. She had waited nearly a week for her time with Ash, she still didn't trust Dawn, but had decided to give her a chance like the rest of the group had. She turned from the two and headed towards the pool house door.

"I just hope you have plenty left for tonight Ash."

Ash smiled. "Don't worry I will do. I promise."

**Later that day**

Ash was lounging around the pool watching his girls having fun. He noticed that Dawn was slowly getting used to being in the group, which made him happy. He looked across the pool to see Misty training in the outside gym area. Ash was surprised to see what Pokemon she had bought with her. Her trademark duo Staryu and Starmie was with her, however the other four surprised him more. She had a Whiscash, Gyarados, Milotic and a Laturn. He carried on watching as each one was put through their training. Ash suddenly heard the gate alarm, signalling that someone wanted to come in. he climbed out of the lounger, and put his dressing gown on. He then surveyed the small screens on a console by the door. He noticed that it was Director Goodwin who wanted to come in, curious on why the director wanted to see him, he opened the gate and waited by the front the door. He didn't have to wait long until the knock came. He opened the door to see the director standing there.

"Director Goodwin, its good to see you. I forgot to thank you for this condo you have provided for me and my girls. It has everything we could possibly need."

The director smiled. "Glad you like it. The condo is actually yours. Arceus asked for it to be built just for you, so you can use it as your daily home, or if you wish a holiday home for the future. Now I need a favour from you."

Ash blinked, "A favour, what type of favour?"

The director was pleased that it seemed like the old Ash was back, not the dark and and selfish being he had become, while he had spent his time in exile.

"Well you see the tournament is starting tomorrow, and I would like to put on a exhibition match to open it officially. Originally it was going to be Lance vs Alder, however Lance as been called away on important league business, so I need an opponent for Alder. The battle you had with Paul was a big hit and thought, seeing as you missed taking on Alder, from the Unova league, then maybe you would like a shot at him."

Ash didn't know what to say. Here he had chance to battle the Unova champion. "I am honoured that you have even consider me director, and I will gladly accept your invitation to battle Alder in the opening ceremony of the tournament."

The director smiled. "Thank you Ash. Well I will see you tomorrow, by the way do you know where Miss Waterflower is, She seemed to vanish from her hotel and we can't seem to find her anywhere."

Ash smiled. "She actually renting a room here. Her and Brock had an argument and she ended up being thrown out of the room. She was going to return home, but decided to try and see if I had a room available, She was lucky that some of my girls like to share a room."

The director sighed in relief. "Well that's good, after all we have already lost Paul, however someone as now taken his place, so hopefully the tournament can go ahead now with no problems. Well good bye Ash, and I look forward to your battle against Alder tomorrow."

Ash closed the door and walked into the training room, if he was going to face Alder tomorrow then he needed to train. He was wondering what team he should use. Ash grinned maybe Alder would enjoy facing two legends from his own region, after all he had not used Zekrom or Reshiram for a while, the other four would be a mixture after all he had a few Pokemon that could cover more then one type advantage. In the end he settled on Zekrom, Reshirem, Pikachu, Gengar, Politoad and dragonite. With his team selected, Ash began to train.

**Sexual Interlude Bianca and Ash**

**Next day Main Arena.**

Ash for the first time in five years was nervous. In stood with all the other challengers, looking up at the director addressing them all. The girls who were not taking part in the tournament watched from the stands, where those who were in it, stood close by Ash. He noticed a lot of the boys had been giving a few glares at having so much female company. Of course on the inside Ash felt rather big headed that he had all these girls, but decided to keep his pride buried. He looked around amongst the challengers. Many were old rivals, he saw Richie, with sparky still on his shoulder, he then turned to see Tobias still wearing his huge coat and his eyes just appearing above his scarf. Ash was looking forward to facing him, at least now they would be even, if he sent out his Darkrai and Latios. Ash's eyes then looked around as he spotted so many old faces. They might have aged a few years but he could still tell who the gym leaders were. He suddenly heard the director speak.

"First of all I would like to welcome you all this once in a life time opportunity. I hope you stay has been pleasant now to officially open this tournament we will have the traditional exhibition match. This year we like to welcome the Unova Champion Alder, and from Pallet Town Kanto. Ash Ketchum."

The crowd was a buzz with noise, obviously not everyone knew that Ash was back. He got a quick kiss from each of his girls before, he made his way up on stage. He had decided to forgot the old trench coat and instead had decided to go with his normal battle attire. He noticed the Unova Champion was also walking up onto the stage from the other stairs. Both trainers met in the middle and shook hands.

"Good to see you again Ash. I never got the chance to battle you in Unova." Ash accepted the handshake and smiled at the champion.

"Trust me Alder, I was kid back then. These last five years I have dedicated to training my Pokemon. Every single one of them is maxed out and ready to go."

Alder was impressed. "Then this battle should be most entertaining." Just has they had finished talking the main stage suddenly split in two revealing a battle field. Both Ash and Alder took up their spots in the their relevant trainer box. The both looked to the centre of the field to see a referee rise up.

"This battle is a friendly match. All clauses are in effect. Neither trainer may substitute, however moves such as U-turn, baton pass, Roar, Whirlwind, dragon tail, do not count as substitute moves. Also note items are banned from use. Now ready your first Pokemon on my count. 3, 2, 1, battle!"

Ash immediately grinned he wanted to start things off with a bang. "Alder do you know the legend of your region, about the two prices who owned a dragon Pokemon? One day they began to fight, causing the dragon to split into two. One half wanting ideal, why the other half wanted truth."

Alder looked puzzled. "Of course Reshiram and Zekrom, but why would you ask me that now?"

Ash just grinned, "Oh no reason, just wanted to see your reaction to this. "Go Reshiram!"

Alder eyes widened as the ball opened up revealing a huge white dragon Pokemon, with a fire turbine for a tail It let out an almighty roar."

"**Unbelievable folks, Ash has wasted no time and summoned one of the legendary Pokemon from Alder home region. "**

Alder stood there before smirking. "Full of Surprises Ash, I like that, so how about I show you my surprise. "Go Haxorus!"

"**Alder answers Ash right back, with Haxorus. This is going to be a battle of the dragon folks."**

"Haxorus, start things off with **Dragon Dance**!"

Ash immediately countered. "Reshiram use **Dragon breath**!"

While Hoxorus was busy raising its attack and speed, Reshiram unleashed a breath of purple energy hitting Haxorus dead centre, The attack was super effective, not only that but it had paralysed Haxorus as well.

Alder growled. He had hoped he could take advantage, but forgot about dragon breath and it's side effects, now it had cost him dearly.

"Haroxus use **Outrage**!"

Haroxus glowed purple before speeding towards Reshiram, Ash seeing this decided to counter. "Reshiram use **Imprison**!"

Alder watched horrified as his own Haroxus stopped mid attack, paralysed in place. Ash grinned. "Now Reshiram you use **Outrage**!"

Reshiram roared before glowing purple and speeding towards Hoaroxus and hitting it left right and centre with it's body. Of course there was downside to using this move and that was confusion, however Ash smirked as Haroxus fell face down on the battle field."

The referee raised the flag. "Haroxus is unable to battle the winner Reshiram, Trainer send out your next Pokemon."

Alder recalled Haroxus, before pulling out another ball. "You caught me off guard Ash. Imprison was a brilliant counter to my outrage. But now the advantage is mine. Go Jellicent!"

Ash groaned. Reshiram was confused and there was no way to tell if he would obey another move without attacking himself. Risking it he shouted. "Reshiram **Shadow ball**!"

Ash watched Reshiram form a ball of black energy in its mouth before firing it toward Jellicent. Ash heard Alder immediately counter.

"Jellicent **Protect**!"

The attack fizzled out as the shadow ball hit the protected shield now around Jellicent. Ash groaned he had been lucky once, but would he be lucky again. "Reshiram **Shadow ball** one more time!"

However this time Reshirem ended up hitting itself, causing a small amount of damage. Alder seeing is opportunity decided to take it. "Jellicent use **Toxic**!"

Jellicent spat out a purple mist which hit Reshiram dead on. Reshiram growled in pain as it felt the poison enter it's body.

Ash sighed. Alder had won this round. "I forfeit this round. I can't watch my Pokemon suffer."

The referee eyes widened before he raised his flag. "Ash Ketchum as forfeited this round, Jellicent is the winner. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."

Ash recalled Reshiram and then then threw out his next ball.

**Up In The Stands**

Arceus looked on his chosen with pride. A year ago he would have forced Reshiram to carry on battling, but it seemed finally his chosen was returning back to the way he was, before the Pallet incident. "Well Done my Chosen."

**Back to the battle**

"Ok Alder this round his mine. I choose you Gengar!"

The familiar ghost Pokemon appeared on the field. Grinning. It then waited for Ash's commands. "Gengar use **Hypnosis**!"

Gengar eyes immediately began to spin in front of Jellicent, sending the ghost/water duel type to sleep. Alder groaned there was nothing he could do until Jellicent woke up. He then tried a command. "Jellicent use **Shadow Ball**!"

But nothing Jellicent carried on snoring. Ash decided now would be a perfect time to set up. "Gengar use **Substitute**!"

The ghost Pokemon grinned before making a double of itself. It then hid in the shadows. Ash was pleased, now whatever status attacks Jellicent tried then they would be no good. He looked over to see Alder frowning, and trying to wake up Jellicent, however it seems Jellicent was still not listening. Ash decided to add more injury. "Gengar use **Shadow ball**!"

Gengar appeared and fired a huge blob of black energy at Jellicent, causing some serious damage. However Ash was aware that Jellicent had a lot of HP and it would take more then just one shadow ball. He looked across the field to see Jellicent had woken up.

Alder was pleased his Pokemon had woken up, that shadow ball had done some serious damage. Seeing the Substitute now on field made Alder frown. He could break it, but one direct hit would faint his Pokemon. If he used recover, then Ash would try another hypnosis. Alder knew the chance of it hitting twice in a row was slim, but decided he didn't want to take the risk.

"Jellicent use **Shadow Ball**!"

Ash watched as the Substitute faded revealing his Gengar still smiling. "Gengar use **Hypnosis**!"

Alder was surprised, surely Ash knew that move could miss, then again any attack he used, he could have attempted to dodge, with his Jellicent fast asleep he was helpless. His eyes widened as Hypnosis hit again sending Jellicent to sleep. Alder knew the round was now lost. He heard Ash shout his final attack and didn't even look as it collided with his Pokemon, sending it flying past him and crashing to the floor fainted.

"The referee raised his flag again. "Jellicent is unable to battle. Gengar wins. Trainer send out your next Pokemon.!"

Alder was now in a pickle. He had no clue what Pokemon to use against the ghost/poison type. In the end he decided to just select one of his ball randomly.

"I choose you!"

**A/N: Next Chapter the battle continues.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if i did Ash would Bloody Ash. Not to mention keep all his skill from one region to the next.  
**

**A/N: Here is the concluding battle scene. Hope you like it. Note. Bold writing is Moves, Referee and commentators.  
**

**Divine Island Main Arena**

"I choose you!"

Ash watched as the ball opened up, he noticed a white light flew up to the air before revealing the fire/bug type Volcarona. Ash growled for the first time he was wishing he had taught his Gengar taunt. He growled again as he heard Alder shout.

"Volcarona **Quiver dance**."

Ash knew he had to do something. "Gengar counter with **Toxic!**"

Ash grinned as Gengar opened its mouth spraying a purple mist towards the now dancing Bug/fire type. The mist was about to hit Volcarona, when Ash heard Alder shout.

"Volcarona blow it away with **Hurricane**!"

Ash blinked. Hurricane was a really risky move. Granted if rain dance was in effect then it's 100% accurate, however without rain dance the accuracy dropped to a mere 70%. However it seems luck was on Alder side as the Hurricane hit. Not only did it dissolve the toxic attack, but it hit Gengar causing it to fly up in the air, before crashing to the ground. Ash growled Hurricane had another nasty side effects sometimes it would cause confusion, and by looking at his Gengar, he could see that it was confused.

"Gengar use **Hypnosis**!"

Gengar moved across the battle field and started to wave it's hand around in front of Volcarona. Ash grinned as the fire/bug type fell asleep. Now was his chance. "Gengar use **Dream eater**"

Of course Ash knew it wouldn't be that effective, but at least he would be able to heal Gengar, however he noticed Gengar just hitting itself. Ash groaned, it was still confused. What was worse Volcarona suddenly woke up. By the time Ash heard Alder shout his attack, it was too late. He knew he had lost this round. He watched helpless as Gengar crashed to the floor after being engulfed by flamethrower.

**"Gengar is unable to battle, the winner is Volcarona. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Ash recalled Gengar, before clipping him back onto his belt. He then removed another ball. He knew he had Politoad but with his special ability Drizzle then it would be a huge risk, especially against a Pokemon that knew Hurricane. His only option was to get rid of the bug/fire type quickly.

"Go Dragonite!"

A huge dragon appeared in front of Ash, it looked across the field at its opponant and roared.

Alder was surprised, he didn't expect Ash to have another dragon type, and now knew he had huge disadvantage. However he couldn't switch. "Volcarona use **Quiver dance**!"

Ash Growled. "Not this time Alder, Dragonite use **Earthquake**!"

Alder eyes widened as the huge dragon jumped up then slammed its two huge feet down on the field. Shaking the battle field. He noticed his Pokemon suddenly stopped its dance as it was hit with the super effective move. Alder could see his Pokemon had taken some serious damage. "Volcarona use **Heat wave!**" Alder knew it wouldn't be that effective, but maybe he could get a burn on Dragonite.

Ash shook his head, "I don't think so Alder, Dragonite, use** Extreme speed**!"

Alder suddenly watched as Dragonite vanished, before appearing above Volcarona in a blur. He then watched it huge feet stamped on Volcarona four times, sending his Pokemon crashing to the ground. Alder then sighed before recalling his Pokemon.

**"Volcarona is unable to battle, the winner is Dragonite. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

"**Well Folks, who would have thought this battle would turn out like this. Alder has three Pokemon remaining while Ash has four."**

Alder grinned. "You know Ash, I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Now go Vanilluxe!"

Out of the ball appeared a pokemon that looked like a double ice cream cone. It looked and Dragonite and smirked.

Ash, didn't want to waste time with this battle, especially when he was facing an ice Pokemon. "Dragonite use **Flamethrower!**"

Dragonite was about to fire a its attack, when it heard Vanilluxe trainer shout. "Counter **Ice shard**!"

Due to ice shard being a priority move, it hit first, causing Dragonite to cry in pain as he was hit with seven shards of ice. It looked up and winced, but fired its attack straight towards Vinilluxe.

Alder could see the attack was about to hit. "Vanilluxe quickly dodge the attack, then counter with **Blizzard**!"

Vanilluxe spinned to avoid the flamethrower, before using Blizzard. The Attack was super effective and hit Dragonite head on. Vanilluxe then watched as Dragonite cried out in pain before falling face down on the field.

**"Dragonite is unable to battle the Winner Vanilluxe. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Ash recalled Dragonite, before clipping him back onto his belt, he then threw another ball out onto the field. "Politoad your up!"

Politoad appeared on the battle field and waited for its master instruction. Has it did huge dark cloud began to form around the arena. suddenly the heavens opened and rain began to pelt the battle field.

"Politoad use **Hypnosis**!"

Politoad eyes glowed, it then sent hypnotic waves towards Vanilluxe hitting it dead centre and causing it to fall asleep.

Alder looked on, he couldn't do anything until his Pokemon woke up. Ash was truly impressing him. However his eyes widened as he heard Ash shout out the next attack.

"Politoad use **Focus blast**!"

Alder watched helpless as the super effective move hit his Pokemon, however it was still refusing to wake up. Alder knew Focus Blast had a chance of missing, but the way things were going he wasn't sure if it would miss. His fears were confirmed as Ash ordered another focus blast which again hit its mark. Alder watched as his Pokemon fell to the floor fainted. He quickly recalled it. He was now down to two Pokemon.

**"Vanilluxe is unable to battle, the winner is Politoad. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Alder took the ball from his necklace and threw it onto the field. "I choose you Elecktross" A funny looking eel shaped Pokemon appeared on the field. Waiting for it's masters orders.

Ash growled again, he knew this Pokemon had no real weakness, not with levitate anyway. Ash suddenly grinned, he had one Pokemon that could render its ability useless. He was so busy thinking about his next move that he failed to hear Alder shout

"**Thunder wave**!"

Ash snapped from his thought to see his Pokemon suddenly engulfed by a field of static electricity, paralysing it. Ash sighed. "Politoad use, use **Scald**!"

Politoad winced at the pain, his body was feeling, before opening it's mouth and sending a torrent of boiling water towards Elecktross. The attack hit its mark, causing the eel Pokemon to flinch a little.

Alder decided to end it quick. "Elecktross end this **Thunder**!"

Elecktross began to charge electricity into it's body, before it fired a yellow beam into the heavens. Suddenly a huge bolt of lightning struck from the sky, causing Politoad to light up. Once the attack was over Elecktross watched as Politaod fell forward, not moving.

**"Politoad is unable to battle. The winner Elecktross. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Ash grinned. He grabbed the ball before throwing up in the air. "Descend Emperor of Lightning Zekrom!"

Alder eyes widened again, seeing Reshiram was one thing, but seeing it's twin was another. He looked up to see the black dragon Pokemon land on the battle field sending waves of electricity from its body all the way around the arena. Its red eyes then locked on Elecktross before it grinned.

"Now Zekrom, lets end this **Earth Power**!"

Zekrom roared before flying into the air then slamming its two feet on the floor, causing the whole arena to erupt with power. Elecktross cried out in pain before it was sent crashing to the ground. It suddenly shook its head, it was till in the battle but only barely.

Alder blinked. "But how? Elecktross has levitate. Earth Power shouldn't even had effected it."

Ash looked over to the Unova champion and grinned. "Simple, its Zekrom special abilty Teravolt it allows Zekrom to hit any Pokemon, no matter their ability. Now Zekrom **Outrage**!"

Zekrom roared again before heading towards Elecktross, it then lashed out in fury, hitting it several times. It then flew back and landed in front of Ash. Zekrom roared as it watched Elecktross try to get up, however it was no good and it ended up falling.

**Elecktross is unable to battle the winner is Zekrom. Trainer send out your final Pokemon."**

Alder recalled Elecktross then pulled another ball from his necklace. "This is my last Pokemon Ash. Go Hydregion!"

A three headed purple and black dragon appeared on the field. It let out a huge roar.

"**This is it folks. Alder's final Pokemon. Will it be enough to stop the legendary Zekrom?**

Alder decided to waste no time. "Hydregion use** Dragon breath!"**

The three headed dragon threw their heads back, before flinging them forward. From their mouths came a yellow type of energy beam.

Ask knew it that hit then it could mean trouble. "Zekrom dodge, then counter with **Outrage**!"

Zekrom avoided the attack then moved in close before lashing out again. Once it had finished it's attack it noticed Hydregion seemed dazed. However it was then that the side effect of Outrage kicked in and caused Zekrom to become confused.

Alder seeing this knew he had a chance, even if it was a slim chance. He knew the match was already lost, but he so wanted to be able to say that he defeated to legendary Pokemon. "Hydregion use **Draco Meteor!**"

Hydregion roared before forming a orange beam in its mouth, it then launched it into the air.

Ash seeing this knew it could be trouble. "Zekrom **Outrage**!"

Zekrom heard the commands and just as the meteor descended on the battle field Zekrom lashed out once more. Suddenly it got hit by one of the meteor causing a big explosion. Zekrom flew back towards Ash, before crashing to the floor. It then gritted its teeth has it tried to get up. It looked across and could see Hydregion wasn't looking too good either. Both dragons then roared before both falling to the battle field.

**"Both Zekrom and Hydregion, are unable to battle, however due to all of Alder Pokemon being defeated, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town wins the match."**

There was absolute silence in the arena until suddenly everyone began to shout and cheers. Both Ash and Alder recalled their Pokemon before walking to the centre of the battle field. They both held out their hands and shook each others.

"That was an excellent battle Ash. You deserved your win. Never have I been pushed to my limits like that. I wish you luck in the tournament."

Ash grinned. "Thank you Alder you too." Both trainers then turned to see flashes as their picture was taken over and over again. They both then noticed Director Goodwin. Stepped up to between them.

"That was truly an amazing battle. Ash you have come so far, since your first entry to the indigo league all those years ago."

"**Ladies and gentleman please now look to the screen as we pair all our challengers up."**

Ash was wondering who he be facing. He watched his picture appear, then right next to him, a face he hadn't seen in very long time. Only this time he looked a lot older, but still had his glasses. Ash grinned. "Well Max, time for you to go home."

**Up in the stands**

Max stood there terrified, as he looked between him and Ash on the screen. He gulped before saying "Oh Shit!"

**A/N: So Max will be first to taste the wraith of Ash. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: i do not own Pokemon. if i did Ash would Blood age, and keep his skill from one region to the next.**

**A/N: Okay Everyone. This the first lemon chapter for this story. Please enjoy.**

**Eve of the First Round Pokemon Centre Divine island**

"Oh man, this is bad, this bad. Of all the opponants I could have got in the first round. Why did it have to him?" Max paced back and forth in front of his sister, who was just watching him having a panic attack. "May I need help here. You saw what he did to Alder, what if he sends out one of those dragons against me? Then What."

May just sat there, not knowing what to say. Her brother was right, he was screwed. May herself couldn't believe how powerful Ash had become. Ash normally won by pure luck most the time, but today he had used skill to defeat the Unova Champion. What surprised her the most was the two legendary Pokemon he had with him. May had known that Ash was a legend magnet, after all in Hoeen they came across. Jirachi, Deoxys, Mew, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza and a number of other legendary Pokemon. However, Ash had never shown interest in catching any of them. She looked up to see Max was still panicking.

"Okay, I have Gallade. Who else can I use. May you mind if I borrow your Blaziken, he is your highest level Pokemon."

May just blinked. "Hey no way. You use your own Pokemon. After all who was it that was bragging about beating everyone with just Gallade."

Max looked down. "Yeah, well that was before I knew I was paired with Ash. Ah man I am so dead.

**Ash's Condo**

Ash sat down at his computer terminal. Although he could beat Max easily, he still wanted to see how good he was. Ash pulled up is training records and found a number of battles. He opened one up and just blinked.

"I thought you were bad Max, but not that bad." Ash then scanned through a few more. He came to the conclusion that Max liked using his Gallade a lot. So he knew one of his Pokemon. He was to busy flicking through the various videos that he failed to noticed a pair of creamy arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

"Ash. Don't forget it's my turn tonight."

Ash sighed before closing his laptop. He then swung his chair around, sweeping the sporty red haired off her feet and onto his lap. He then wrapped both arms around her small waist. "Don't worry Flannery. I haven't forgotten you. Just doing some quick study on who I will be facing tomorrow, but it seems It would be a waste of time, seeing how I could crush him, with one Pokemon."

**Lemon warning**

Flannery smiled then pulled him into a passionate kiss. After a few minutes they broke for air. Flannery then ran her hands down the front of Ash's chest, loving what she was feeling. She let out little gasp, as she felt Ash pull her head down to his and then tilt her head exposing her creamy neck. Soon as his lips made contact with her flesh, she moaned with pleasure. She could already feel herself getting aroused down below. She then hissed as he reached her pulse before gently sucking on it. Flannery found herself sub consciously grinding her covered virgin womanhood over the now visible bulge that appeared in Ash's jeans. She noticed his kissing had now moved to her collar-bone, and soon made their way to the base of her neck. She lifted her arms up allowing Ash to help her remove her black crop top. She moaned even more as Ash started to play with her covered breasts. She gripped his shoulder tightly, so not to fall off his lap.

Ash carried on groping each breast, and tweaking her nipples through her bra, which was the only thing covering her gorgeous c size breasts. Gently he removed his hands and then wrapped them around her back, before finding the clips to the bra. Finally he found them and undid them, allowing her breast to be released from their prison. He then took each one in his mouth and began to bite down on them gently. He could feel Flannery covered snatch rubbing over his now erect member. While he carried on sucking her breast, he moved his hands down to the button on her jeans and undid that. He then noticed Flannery jumped off and stood there and allowed him to pull her jeans all the way down and off. All Flannery was now left in was a red thong, which hardly covered anything. Ash could already seen she was bald down there. A trend that all his girls shared. He then stood off his chair and pushed Flannery gently into it. Ash then knelt between her legs and gripped the waistband on her thong. He felt absolute no resistence from Flannery. Soon her wet thong had joined her jeans pooled onto the floor. Ash then looked up and noted Flannery nod her head. That was all the invitation he needed as he began to lick her virgin lips. Gently he used his fingers to part her lips before poking his tongue deep inside her cum filled centre. He felt Flannery legs contract around his neck, just holding him in the position he was now. Ash carried on licking and sucking and soon started to play with her small girl button above her now cum covered virgin lips.

Flannery threw her head back and moaned as she felt Ash reach places she never knew she had. She gritted her teeth as he began to rub her clit gently. This alone was causing her to breathe rapidly, but having Ash's tongue inside of her. Was making her see stars over and over again. Never in her life had she felt so much pleasure. It was then she clamped her legs around his head as she exploded all over his face and tongue. She watched Ash clean her up, before lifting his head and licking his lips.

"Hmm Yummy. You ready for the main course?"

Flannery nodded and noticed Ash stood up and stripped down taking his jeans and boxers off. Flannery eyes looked at his erect member for the first time. It was well over seven inches, and thought just right for her. She then felt Ash pull her towards him. He gave her a passionate kiss before sitting down on the chair and pulling her onto his lap once more. She could feel his member positioned between her cut bum cheeks. She slid her wet slit up and down his shaft and then felt her hips lifted. She looked down and could see Ash was lining himself up with her now not so soon to be virgin hole.

"Flannery this might hurt, but I promise you. I won't start moving until you give me the go ahead. Okay?"

Flannery nodded, she slowly felt his member part her now cum covered lips. She felt herself sink down lower onto him. Soon she could feel him at her barrier. She looked into his eyes and then kissed him passionately before impaling herself onto his spike. She hissed as she felt the sudden pain of her girlhood innocence ripped away. She just sat there for a few minutes allowing Ash to fill her completely. Soon she could feel the pain starting to vanish.

"You can move now Ash."

Ash nodded and gently began to lift her up and down on his lap. Loving the sight of his member appearing and vanishing into her teenage womanhood. Soon he felt Flannery start to bounce with him and soon their hips were matching thrust for thrust. Ash noticed Flannery started to speed up and soon was riding him like a professional cow girl. Ash lifted her up with himself still inside her and placed her onto one of the tables in the training room. He then lifted her legs until the were resting over his shoulders. He could now get deeper then ever and noticed the immediate change in Flannery reaction. He kept pumping away and could soon hear Flannery was about to cum. He quickly stopped allowed her to cum, then started pounding into her once more. The table began to move across the floor as he carried on plowing into her tight teenage snatch. He gritted his teeth, he could feel he was close.

"Flannery, are you protected?"

Flannery just nodded, as she carried on feeling Ash pound inside of her. Suddenly she felt his seed fire deep inside of her. She then watched as Ash leaned over her and kissed her passionately while he carried on emptying himself into her. Finally he withdrew and watched as a mix of their juices flooded from her cum filled hole. The both then put on their underwear. They then cleaned up after themselves. Once everything was back to normal. They both left the training room and headed for the stairs, leading to his master bedroom.

**Next Day Divine Arena**

"**Ladies and gentleman, boy and girls. Welcome to the first tournament held on Divine island. First rounds will split over two days. Remember your ticket allows you entry into all arenas and battle fields. We will now list the first of those who will have their first round match today. Lets wish them all the best of Luck."**

Ash stood with Pikachu on his shoulder looking up at the board. He noticed a number faces flashed up, before he and Maxed appeared. It seems they were to fight on the centre battle field surrounded by all the crowd. Ash gave each of his girls a kiss. None of them seemed to be fighting till tomorrow. After that he made his way towards the trainer locker room. Once inside he pulled out three Poke balls. He was planning to humiliate Max. he wanted this match over and done with and decided to allow Max to have the honour of facing an old friend of his. Well it wasn't exactly the same but it was still close. Ash heard the his name being called. He immediately walked out onto the battle field. He noticed Max was walking nervously to his side of the field. Ash grinned, he could already see the fear in the boy eyes.

"Don't worry Max, this will all be over soon. I plan to have you face an old friend."

Max looked across and wondered what Ash was talking about. He then noticed the referee appear on the field.

"**Trainers. This match is an official tournament match. All clauses are in effect. This will be a three on three battle. Once all the Pokemon of one trainers is defeated I will declare the winners, Trainers please send out your first Pokemon."**

Max looked around, he had never seen so many people watching him. The crowd was twice the size of the Everglades conference, not to mention the Indigo Plateau. Max grabbed a ball from his belt and threw it onto the battle field.

"Go Gallade!"

Ash shook his head, at how predictable that move had been. "Very well Max. Now time for a blast from the past. I choose you Jirachi!"

Max eyes widened as the legendary Pokemon yawned onto the battle field, before levitating above the field. Max could see the all to familiar smile. He suddenly looked down.

**In the stands**

May was fuming, and was being held back by Drew. "That bastard! He knew how much Max missed that Pokemon, and yet he still used it."

Drew was holding onto her waist as she was attempting to climb the barrier. He turned to see three of Ash's girls just smirking and laughing. Drew turned back to May. "May get a hold of yourself. You will end being thrown out if you're not careful."

May didn't care, all she wanted to do was hit Ash for hurting her little brother.

**Back on the field.**

**The first battle is between Jirachi and Gallade. Three, two, one Battle!"**

Ash wasted no time "Jirachi **T****hunder wave** lets go!"

Max didn't have time to order a counter. Jirachi had already launched the attack, and now his Gallade was suffering from being paralysed. "Gallade use **Sword dance**!"

Max watched as his Pokemon attempted to follow the order, but ended up falling to his knees as the electricity coursed through his body.

Ash shook his head. "Jirachi, Use **Shadow ball**!"

Jirachi began to form a huge black ball of energy before lopping it towards Gallade, who was helpless to dodge it. The attack hit the dual Psychic/Fighting type, dead on. It fell to the floor, with swirls in it's eyes.

"Ash shook his head. "Couldn't even take one shadow ball. That is poor, seeing how my Jirachi is a physical attacker."

The referee blinked, before raising his flag.** "Gallade is unable to battle. The winner is Jirachi. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Max recalled Gallade before looking across at the smirking Ash. He growled before throwing in a ball. "Go Blaziken!"

Ash narrowed his eyes as the fully evolved fire/fighting type appeared on the field. Ash noticed it blinked when it knew who it was facing. Ash growled. "So can't be bothered to use your own Pokemon, so you decided to use one of your sisters instead. Jirachi, use **T****hunder wave**!"

Jirachi again sent a wave of electricity towards the the fire type Pokemon.

Max quickly shouted. "Blaziken use **Ember** to disperse it." However he looked on in horror as Blaziken refused to follow his commands and in the instead just fell on the floor and began sleeping.

Ash suddenly started having Flash back to when Chaizard had done the same in the Indigo Plateau. Still he felt no sympathy for Max.

Max jumped up and down. "Blaziken please wake up. I need you to beat that Jirachi." Max quickly dodged as a stream of fire hit the ground just where he had been standing.

The referee shook his head. **"Blaziken forfeits this battle. Trainer send out your final Pokemon."**

Max recalled Blaziken and then threw in another ball. "I choose you Dusknoir!" The ball landed on the field before opening revealing the ghost type Pokemon Dusknoir. It's one huge red eye zoned in on the Jirachi.

"Dusknoir use **Shadow Sneak**!"

Ash smirked "Jirachi, just take it." Ash watched the ghost Pokemon sneak up behind Jirachi before hitting it. Once it had attacked it appeared back on Max side of the field. "Now Jirachi use **Thunder wave**!"

Jirachi again fired a wave of electricity towards Dusknoir. Who just waited for his trainer to tell him what to do.

"Dusknoir counter with **Willo Wisp**!"

Dusknoir formed a ring of fire in his hands before throwing it towards the wave. However instead of it hitting the wave dead on, it strayed from its target and missed completely, leaving Dusknoir to take the thunder wave full on.

Max growled. "Dusknoir use **Shadow sneak**"

Dusknoir tried to move, however found it couldn't due to it being paralysed. It just floated there, waiting for Jirachi to finish it off.

"Jirachi **Iron head**!"

Jirachi lowered it's head and the flew towards its target before smashing into it head on. It then returned back to Ash and waited for the next command.

Dusknoir, use Willo wisp!" However Max eyes widened as Dusknoir flinched, meaning it couldn't move.

Ash grinned. "Got to love Serene Grace. Jirachi Iron head one more time."

Jirachi again flew towards Dusknoir again hitting it dead on. Once it had attacked it then returned to Ash's side of the field.

Ash grinned again as Dusknoir flinched once more. It was time to end this game. "Jirachi **Shadow ball**!"

Jirachi again formed a black energy ball before lopping it directly at Dusknoir, who cried in pain as the attack hit dead on. Its huge eye closed for a few minutes before it fell to the ground knocked out.

The Referee raised his flag. **"Dusknoir is unable to battle. The winner is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, Ash advances to the second round."**

Ash recalled Jirachi and just turned his back on Max who was on his knees in the middle of the battle field crying out for his mummy. Ash shook his head. "What a Joke!"

**A/N: there you go. Max his out. Stat tuned for who Ash faces next.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, If I did. Ash would bloody Age**

**A/N: Here is Chapter 16. Please enjoy Bold Referee Speech and Pokemon attacks**

**Lobby**

Ash walked out of the locker room. He suddenly found himself being swarmed by girl fans. He tried pushing his way through the crowd, to no avail. Instead he stepped back into the locker room and slammed the door shut. He wondered how the hell he was going to get out of this one? He then heard a soft knock on the door. He slowly opened it to see Dawn. Quickly he pulled her inside and slammed the door shut. He then turned to her.

"Where the others?"

Dawn sighed. "To be honest. I'm not sure. I was to busy talking to one of my old rivals. It turns out the director is planning to run a Pokemon contest straight after this tournament. Oh by the way. You really pissed off May, with that Jirachi trick. It was kind of funny to see her trying to climb the barrier to get at you though."

Ash moved closer to Dawn, and wrapped her up in his arms. He noticed her face suddenly heat up, and the small blush that was now appearing on her face. Ash leaned forward towards her ear. He felt Dawn shiver has he whispered.

**Lemon**

"So what you're saying is we are all alone?"

Dawn just nodded into his neck, as she felt his mouth move from her ear right down the side of her neck. She then felt him bite gently as one of his hands slowly slipped under her top and started to play with her small B cup breasts. Dawn could already feel the reaction taking place, she was in so much pleasure, that it was only Ash holding onto her that stopped her sliding down against the wall. Dawn then felt Ash's other hand slide up her leg and under her skirt, before gently fingering the fabric of her now wet panties. She then groaned as she heard Ash whisper in her ear again.

"You know Dawn. We could stop now, if you want to wait till tonight."

Dawn looked at Ash, her blue eyes stared into his chocolate ones. "Fuck that Ash. I want you now."

That's all Ash needed to hear, as he moved his hands under her skirt, and yanked her panties down. He then unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his boxers, before placing his now erect member at her now cum drizzled snatch. He pushed in a few inches however he was surprised to see that her hymen was missing, as he slid all the way up inside her.

Dawn noticed his hesitation, and then looked at him before kissing him. "Took care of it last night. I didn't want my first time with you to hurt."

Ash kissed her back and the drove in and out of her wet snatch. He felt Dawn wrap her arms around his neck as he carried on pumping into her over and over again. She then felt Ash place his hands underneath her bum, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She then noticed Ash carry her over to one of the benches and laid her back against it. She then moaned even more as she felt Ash reach places she never knew.

Ash groaned as he carried on pounding in and out of Dawn. He noticed Dawns back arch as his member was covered with her juices. Still though he carried on pounding. He could feel that he was getting close. "Dawn you protected?"

Dawn nodded. "Yes Ash, I'm on the pill."

Ash nodded and pumped a few more times before spilling himself inside her. He stayed there for a few minutes allowing every drop of his seed to fill her tight snatch completely. Finally he pulled out of her and watched as both their juices run out of her snatch onto the bench and the floor below. Ash then pulled Dawn up and into his lap, where they shared a passionate loving kiss. Soon they had to break for air.

"You know Dawn. I was wondering. You still have the cute cheerleader outfit of yours?"

Dawn smiled "Yes Ash. Why you ask?"

Ash grinned. "No reason really, just that every time you wore it, you drove me crazy, and I was thinking how good it would be to fuck you in it some time."

Dawn giggled. "Well you will just have to wait another week or so to find out won't you." She then kissed him one more time, before picking up her panties and sliding them on. "Come on we better go. Everyone might be wondering where you are. Plus I am sure the crowd outside as calmed down a little now."

Ash pulled his jeans and boxers up, before taking hold of Dawns hand and walking out of the door. Dawn had been right, everyone one had left. It didn't take them long to find the others. They were just about to leave the complex when Ash heard an annoying voice that he hadn't heard for five years.

**End of Lemon**

"Ash Ketchum!"

Ash turned and grinned. "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Tell me May, did you enjoy watching me beat your little brother, to a pulp?"

May growled and was being held back by Drew. This made Ash grin even more. "Or were you to occupied with flower boy over there?"

May broke free from Drew's hold and ran towards Ash hand raised. "You fucking bastard! You knew how much Max missed Jirachi. Why did you have to play with his head like that?"

Ash caught Mays hand, before the slap could land. His eyes glowed blue, causing May's eyes to widened. "How dare you! Attempt to lay a hand on me. Especially after what you did to me five years ago. That's right May, I still remember you, Brock and Misty leading everyone against me. In my own fucking back yard, I should add. Even after finding out my mother had been killed you all still had a go at me. What I do has fuck all to do with you May. It's not my fault your brother can't battle to save his life. Now why don't you piss off back to flower boy over there and leave me be with my girls."

May growled, it was then she noticed Dawn was amongst the group. "So you decided to run back to him did you? I knew Paul was too good for you."

Dawn narrowed her eyes. "I never loved Paul! It has always been Ash. unfortunately I had to settle for second best, but not anymore. I am finally with the man I love. So why don't you go do us all a favour May and piss off back to your flower boy, as Ash calls him.

May then noticed all the girls around Ash, where drawing closer to her. She immediately gulped and walked back to Drew. Pulling him away, had he just stared at the entourage surrounding Ash. Once they were out of sight. Ash turned to his girls. Well shall we go home, seeing how none of of you are battling today." Just has he had finished talking he heard the PA system call out.

"Will Brock and Misty please make their way to field 3. Your first round battle begins in 10 minutes."

Ash turned to his girls again and smirked. "On second thoughts, lets go watch that match."

**Field 3**

Misty stood in her trainer box looking over at the man she use to love. He was in for a world of hurt after what he did to her. Misty already knew what Pokemon she was going to use. She gripped the small ball in her hand. It was then she noticed who had come to watch. Ash was here with all his girls. Misty growled. The last person she wanted here was him. She was pulled from her thoughts by the referee shouting.

**This battle is an official tournament first round match between Brock of Pewter City Kanto and Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City Kanto. This will be a 3 on 3 battle. All clause are in affect. There will no time limit and no substitutions. Trainers ready your first Pokemon. 3,2,1 go!"**

Brock immediately threw his ball out onto the field. "Go Swampert!". The poke ball opened up, showing a huge blue Pokemon, with webbed hands and feet.

Misty eyes widened. She moved her hand to one of her other balls, before throwing it onto the field. "Go Kingdra!"

Misty's poke ball landed on the battle field before opening up revealing the sea horse dragon shaped Pokemon.

**In stands**

Ash was surprised that Misty had a Kingdra. He guessed that she must have finally evolved Horsea into Seadra then finally into Kingdra.

Back on the field.

Misty decided to get things started. "Kingdra use **Rain dance**!" Kingdra glowed blue before clouds began to form, covering the field in a huge rain down pour."

Brock, was still getting over seeing Kingdra, he and Misty had been with each other three years and yet she had never revealed this Pokemon. "Swampert use **Stealth Rock**!"

Swampert roared before a circle of invisible rocks formed around Kingdra.

Misty growled. "Kingdra, use **Dragon pulse**!"

Kingdra reared its head back, before launching a spiral blast of blue energy towards Swampert. The attack was about to hit, When Brock decided to counter the attack.

"Swampert, use Protect, then use **Ice beam**!"

Swampert growled before crossing both his arms against his chest, however no shield appeared and Swampert got the full blast of the dragon pulse, sending it smashing into the arena wall behind its trainer. It slowly got up dazed by the attack.

Misty smiled. "Nice try Brock, but looks like protect failed you this time. "Kingdra finish with **Draco meteor**!"

Kingdra looked up to the sky, before shouting a orange beam from its mouth into the air. The beam separated and formed medium sized meteorites that began to rain down onto the field. Several of them hitting Swampert. The water/ground duel type swayed on its feet for a while, before falling face down onto the field, with swirls for eyes.

The referee raised his flag. **Swampert is unable to battle, the winner is Kingdra. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Brock recalled Swampert, before throwing a ball onto the field. "Crobat, you're up!" Out of the ball appeared a small purple bat, with four wings. It fluttered down to the field and waited for its orders.

"Crobat use **Toxic**!"

Crobat, opened its mouth before spraying Kingdra with a purple mist. Poisoning the dragon/water duel type.

Misty growled. "Kingdra use **Dragon Dance**!" Kingdra began to dance on the field raising its attack and speed.

Brock grinned. "Nice try Misty, but this match is mine. "Crobat, use **Curse**!" Crobat began to fly about raising it's attack and defence, but lowering its speed.

Misty, frowned. "Kingdra another **Dragon dance**!" Again Kingdra began to dance, raising its attack and speed.

Brock smiled. "just what I was hoping you would do. "Crobat, hit Kingdra with **Air slash**!"

Crobat flew quickly into the air, before in vanishing in the blink of an eye and hitting Kingdra with air slash, causing the dragon/water duel type to flinch."

Misty growled. "She couldn't do anything now. Just watch why her Pokemon, suffered from being poisoned. She heard Brock shout out his final attack and knew it was all over.

"Crobat, finish things of with **Venoshock**!"

Crobat opened its mouth before spewing a a purple liquid over Kingdra, forcing the dragon/water duel type to faint on the field.

The referee raised his flag. **"Kingdra is unable to battle. The winner is Crobat. Trainer send out your next Pokemon.**

Misty recalled Kingdra, before removing another ball from her belt. "Go Starmie, Hit him with **Psychic**!" The purple star fish Pokemon appeared on the field. Its gem glowed Blue before a blue aura was surrounded Crobat. The star fish Pokemon then proceeded to bash the Crobat, against the battle field floor. Once it had been released from attack, it fluttered weakly back up to the air.

Brock could see the attack had taken a lot out of his Pokemon, he knew that he wouldn't be able to last another round, so decided to prepare for the next round. "Crobat, use **Toxic**!"

Crobat was about to hit Starmie with a Purple mist, however just as the mist was about to hit the Pokemon Misty shouted.

Starmie. Counter with **Surf**!"

Starmie, raised above the poison cloud and began to surf on the top of a wall of water, which crashed into Crobat, causing the Poison type to be swept off the field and send crashing into the arena wall behind Brock. It tried to get up but ended up fainting on the field.

The referee raised his flag. "Crobat, is unable to battle. The winner is Starmie. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."

Brock recalled Crobat. He was down to his last Pokemon. He threw it onto the field. "Go Blissey!" The poke ball opened up, to reveal a huge round pink Pokemon, with a white apron around its waist.

Misty took one look at the Pokemon and was wondering what she should do. Starmie only knew special attacks and Blissey was a wall against such attacks. "Starmie, use **Water pulse**, Maybe we can confuse it!"

Starmie launched a several rings of water forming into a pulse, which it Blissey. However the normal type just stood there and took it.

Brock smiled. "My turn Misty. "Blissey use **Thunder wave**!"

Blissey sent a wave of electricity towards Starmie, paralysing the water/psychic duel type. It just stood there helpless as electricty flowed through it's body.

Misty sighed. This match was over. Lucky she had an ace up her sleeve, "Starmie use **Water pulse** again!

Starmie again sent out a pulse of water, which hit Blissey, but did little damage.

Brock knew what Misty was trying to do, but he wasn't going to have any of that. "Blissey use **Thunder**!"

Blissey launched a beam of light to the sky, which in turn sent a bolt of lightning, hitting the starmie, dead centre. "the jewel in the centre of its body began to blink, signalling it had fainted.

The referee again raised the flag. "Starmie, is unable to battle. The winner is Blissey. Trainer send out your final Pokemon.

Misty recalled Starmie, before throwing her last ball onto the field. "Go Whiscash!"

A Pokemon that looked like a chinese cat fish appeared on the field. Misty decided to start things off. "Whiscash use **Dragon dance**!"

Whiscash, began to dance on the field raising it's attack and speed.

Brock growled. "He couldn't do anything, really. Thunder wave was not going to work, being Whiscash was part ground, he would just have to try avoid all the damage until he came up with something.

"Blissey use **Protect**!"

Blissey covered itself in a blue dome, waiting for an attack to hit her. However no attack came.

Misty smiled. "Not going to fall for that Brock. Whiscash use **Dragon Dance** once more." Whiscash again danced raising its attack and speed.

Brock was worried now. He had just used protect and there was a high possibility that if he used it again then it could fail. "Blissey use **Sing**!"

Blissey began to sing a song, which put Whiscash to sleep. Brock grinned. "Wasn't expecting that was you Misty!"

Misty smiled. Actually I was" Just has she had finished Whiscash woke up, surprising Brock and everyone around the arena. Everyone except Ash who was also grinning.

"Brock was speechless. "But how?"

Misty smiled. "Simple Brock, thanks to rain dance being still in play. My Whiscash used its ability Hydration. Which heals all status effects at the end of my opponents turn. "Whiscash end this **Earthquake**!"

Brock eyes widened. "Blissey **Protect** quick!"

Blissey tried to use protect however the attack failed, and it was hit with the full force of Whiscash earthquake, causing it to fall fainted.

The referee raised his flag. **"Blissey is unable to battle. The winner is Whiscash. Due to Brock's all three Pokemon fainting the winner of this battle is Misty Waterflower, who will now go through to the second round.**

**Up in the stands**

Ash stood with the rest of his girls. It seems Misty would be staying a little longer at the Condo. Ash didn't mind though. He hoped that he would draw her, as he was impressed with how far her battling skills had come on. He walked out of the arena, wondering who he would face next.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Ash next round will be vs Gary. Jhoto Flash back!"**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If i did Ash would Bloody Age.**

**A/N: Lemon in chapter. You have been warned. **

**Ash Condo**

Ash and his girls walked into the lounge, and just fell into one of the big sofas. Ash had offered Misty a lift back, but she had insisted that she would find her own way back. He had also discovered who his girls were paired up against tomorrow. Cynthia was to face one of her own Elite four Flint, Anabel was faced against a trainer from Viridian City, Skyla was up against Hilda. That had made Ash a little upset, he was hoping that none of his girls would have to fight each other till the later rounds. However he knew there was a high possibility that one or two might end up facing each other. Elesa was to face Clay, a rather unfair match up in his opinion. Especially when Elesa used mainly electric types. Flannery was to face one of Ash old rivals Richie. Bianca and Latias and Dawn had not entered the tournament and was just happy to cheer everyone on. Ash had also discovered who he would be facing the day after. He would be against none other then his first rival Gary Oak. Ash was pleased with this outcome, especially when he was one of the people involved with booting him out of Pallet Town. Ash was going to make sure he humiliated his rival with an old friend who hadn't battled in a while. Ash stood up and walked towards the training room. Once inside, he shut the door and turned on the terminal. He grinned as he found the ball he wanted. Once the ball had been transferred he picked it up before throwing onto the practice field. The ball opened to reveal a large orange type dragon, with two huge wings, breathing fire.

"Hey buddie. Been a while hasn't it?"

Chaizard looked down at his trainer, and opened its mouth before spewing him with a flamethrower.

Ash grinned. "Guess I deserved that. Well you will be happy to know that you will be battling tomorrow. Were up against Gary. Remember him?"

Chaizard growled at the name. His eyes suddenly filled with flames, before the flame on his tail began to rise up. Ash was worried that Chaizard would burn the whole condo down. "Easy, Chaizard, this place is a rental, don't want you burning the whole place down. However guessing by your reaction you know who I am talking about."

Chaizard nodded, his head. He then lowered his big head down to his trainers and nuzzled his cheek affectionately. The dragon Fire/flying duel type was happy to see his master finally smiling and have a laugh. Something he thought that he would never see again. If Ash wanted him to take out his old rival. Then that is what he will do.

Ash spent all evening working on Chaizard's training. He decided that he would have two other Pokemon in reserve, just in case Chaizard couldn't handle the battle. Once he had finished training he patted his old friend then recalled him back to his ball. He then placed back in the terminal and left the room. He had been training for so long that he had forgotten the time. He noticed the only girl still up was Dawn, who looking at him, dressed in a bath robe. Ash wondered what Dawn had on underneath it, however his eyes widened as she pulled open the flaps to show she had her old cheerleader outfit on, immediately making Ash go hard. Ash could see that it was a little too small for her, but she had managed to squeeze herself in it, just for him. He walked over and wrapped both his arms around her, getting a small squeal from the blunette now in his arms.

"I thought you said that I had to wait till next week for this."

Dawn smirked. "You would have. However none of the girls seems to know what we did in the locker room, and they have all assumed it is still my day. Which in theory is true. So what was it you were going to do to me, while dressed in this little number?"

**Lemon Warning**

Ash growled before slinging Dawn over his shoulder, causing her small pink and white skirt to rise up giving him a nice view of her cute bum. He spanked it playfully as he carried her up the stairs towards the master bedroom. Once inside he slung Dawn onto the bed before climbing on top of her and kissing her.

Dawn moaned at the feeling of being dominated, by Ash. She moaned as he moved his mouth to her ear, and bit gently down on it. She noticed his other hand was roaming all over her small body. This alone was causing her erect nipples to strain against the tight fabric she was now wearing. She then turned her head, giving Ash direct access to her neck, once more. She bit her lip as the pressure between her legs was building. Ash hadn't even got down there yet. She then felt Harry get off, and pulled her up with him, she wondered what he was doing, before she found herself being turned over into all fours, he small skirt now lifted and her small white panties being pulled down. She felt Ash hand caress her smooth arse before gently smacking it. Dawn buried her head into the pillow, she had read about how some girls like to be spanked during sex, but she never took herself for being one of them. However she couldn't help but yelp as Ash gently swatted her backside.

"You're a naughty girl Dawn Berlitz. Dressing like this for your P.E teacher. This certainly is not the dress code of this school, young lady."

Dawn was confused until she finally caught on to what Ash was doing. She smiled. Then said in a fake sad voice. "I'm so sorry sir. Please don't punish me?"

Dawn yelped again as her small arse was smacked once more. Her snatch was already gushing cum onto the bed below them. She yelped again as she felt Ash smack her once more.

Ash grinned, he had always wanted to try role play in the bedroom and seeing Dawn dressed in her cheerleader outfit had given him the opportunity to live out one of his fantasies. "I don't know Miss Berlitz, you're naughty girl and naughty girls get punished."

Dawn yelped again as she was smacked once more. "Oh please sir. No more. I will do anything you ask."

Ash smirked. "Very well Miss Berlitz, why don't you turn around and crawl towards me."

Dawn looked up at Ash before crawling on all four towards him, still with her panties dangling around her legs. She then grinned as she watched Ash undo his trousers and pull them down with his boxers to reveal is rock hard seven inch member. Dawn licked her lips as she gently wrapped her small hands around his shaft, before pumping it a few times. She then opened her mouth and engulfed the tip, making sure to swirl her tongue around the head. Slowly she took more and more of him into her mouth, before she had nearly half of it in her mouth. She then began to rock her head back and fourth causing her warm mouth to move up and down his long shaft. She could see Ash close his eyes and hiss, so she knew that she was doing the right thing. Soon she could feel his member expand in her mouth and felt his warm seed shoot down the back of her throat. She then removed his member from her mouth before making sure she licked him all clean. She had a stray drip of cum on her lips, which she licked off then looked up into the eyes of the man she loved.

"Was that good enough sir?"

Ash, smiled. "Very nice Miss Berlitz. Now why don't you let me return the favour."

Ash gently pushed Dawn onto her back, before pulling off her panties, he then removed his jeans and boxers before lowering his head between her creamy thighs and taking in her unique scent. He extended his tongue giving her small nib a firm lick, before using his tongue again to lick up and down her now wet slit. His tongue sunk between her lips, as he got the full taste of her sweet nectar, now gushing onto his tongue. Ash then opened his whole mouth before planting it all the way over her cum drizzled pussy lips, and sucking gently. He carried on using his tongue to lick the inside of her cum filled hole. Soon he could feel her legs clamp around his head, causing him to suck even more. Finally he was rewarded with her release filling his mouth like a school water fountain. Ash removed his head then swallowed her sweet nectar.

"Now Miss Berlitz, what say I teach you a lesson in not to dress like that next time."

Dawn opened her eyes and just moaned. "Please sir. I need your long hard cock deep inside my tight teenage pussy."

Ash smiled before lining himself up and plowing into the blunette now beneath him. He waited till he was all the way in before drawing back and thrusting back in. Long hard strokes he used. Over and over again. Dawns moans were music to Ash's ears as he carried on pumping into her teen snatch. He could believe Paul could have had. Just making sure it was his cock that entered her first was enough revenge in his book. He carried on pounding inside of her until, he felt he close. I few more thrust and emptied himself inside her once more.

He then collapsed next to Dawn, who crawled down to his now cum covered cock.

She engulfed the whole thing in her mouth before pulling back and licking it clean. She noticed that Ash was still hard, this gave her an idea. Gently she climbed on top of him, and allowed his cock to be swallowed once more by her teenage pussy. She then rock back and forth as Ash held onto her hips, bouncing her up and down. Dawn moaned as she felt Ash reach places she never knew she had. She carried on bouncing, when suddenly she stopped, the swiveled on his cock while inside of her and started to ride him reverse cowgirl style. It was then she felt Ash sit up before pushing her onto all four once more. She felt him grip her hips once more, before he began to pound into once more. She then felt Ash thumb begin to play with her other hole. This was all new to Dawn, and she cried out as Ash sunk his thumb into her tight passage for the first time. Whatever he was doing it was working a she suddenly cried out in joy as she exploded once more all over his cock now deep inside of her. She then felt Ash pound a few more minutes before feeling his seed fill her up once more. The two trainers then collapsed onto the bed next to each other and shared a passionate kiss with one another. Both happy that they were finally with each other.

**Divine Arena next Day**

Ash sat in the stands and looked down on the battle field. Cynthia match against Flint was about to begin. He then looked down at a small screen in front of him, that was split into three images. Each showing one of his girls facing off against their opponents.

**Cynthia vs Flint**

Cynthia looked over to the man who was in her own elite four. She knew Flint had tried many times to beat her. Their matches had always ended up close, so she was expecting this to be no different. The referee had already raised his flag, signalling for them to throw their first Pokemon onto the field. Cynthia smiled before throwing her ball onto the field.

"Spiritomb I choose you!"

A strange stone appeared on the field. Soon as it did a face began to form from it. The face was circular, and had two eyes and a mouth.

Flint looked across, he had expected this. After all Cynthia always started with Spiritomb. "Infernape I choose you!"

A tall monkey shaped Pokemon appeared on the field, its hair was a on fire and it was suited up in red and gold armour. It looked at Spiritomb before frowning. It had faced this Pokemon many times before and always ended up being beaten, however this time was going to be different.

Flint decided to start things of. "Infernape, use **Foresight**!"

Cynthia smirked. "Spiritomb use **Hypnosis**!"

Spiritomb eyes glowed before sending out Hypnotic waves towards Infernape. However it noticed that it had been too late to stop the foresight as it glowed blue for a brief moment. Lucky the Hypnosis had hit and now Infernape was fast asleep.

Flint growled. Infernape was now asleep leaving it wide open to Spiritombs. However he was surprised to hear Cynthia next attack.

"Spiritomb use **Substitute**!"

Flint watched as Spiritomb made a replica of itself before vanishing. Flint wondered just what Cynthia was up too. He noticed Infernape was still asleep and sighed. All he could do was wait and hope that Cynthia didn't do too much damage. Of course this was the Sinnoh league champion and she wanted to win at all cost. So he wasn't surprised to hear her next order.

"Spiritomb use **Dream eater**!"

Flint looked on helpless as a spectral image of Spiritomb passed through his Infernape eating it's dream and restoring some of it's own health points while draining his Infernape. The fact the move had been that of a psychic type meant the move had done serious damage to his Pokemon.

Cynthia could see this match was hers. "Spiritomb use** Psychic**!"

Spiritomb eyes glowed blue before surrounding Infernape in a blue aura. It then used it's power to lift the fire/fighting duel type, before slamming him into the ground. The impact caused a small cloud of dust to appear, on the field. Once the dust had cleared it showed Infernape fainted.

The referee raised his flag. **"Infernape is unable to battle. The winner is Spiritomb. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Flint recalled Infernape and then threw another ball onto the field. "Go Charizard. Use **Dragon Dance**!"

Charizard immediately appeared on the field and was about to dance, however it never got the chance to as it heard the trainer opposite shout out.

Spiritomb, use **Snatch**!"

Before Charizard could finish his dance, he felt Spiritomb sneak up behind him and steal his move, raising its own attack and speed.

Flint growled. "That was low Cynthia. "Charizard use **Flare Blitz**!"

Charizard covered itself in flames, before charging into Spiritombs copy and breaking it. However the attack caused the fire/flying type to wince in pain as it felt the effect of the recoil damage.

Cynthia smiled. "Pretty desperate move Flint, especially just using it to break my Spiritomb's substitute. Spiritomb use **Curse**!"

Spiritomb glowed purple before a spectral nail appeared above it and began to hammer into it's body. Once its hp had dropped by half, a purple aura suddenly surrounded Charizard inflicted him with the curse.

Flint had no clue what to now. He wasn't allowed to Substitute. "Charizard use **Blast Burn**!"

Cynthia wagged her figure. "Oh no Flint. You won't hit me with that move. Spiritomb, use **Sucker punch**!"

Flint eyes widened as a shadow fist appeared smashing his Pokemon in the face. He noticed Charizard swayed on its feet before falling down face down on the field fainted.

The referee raised the flag. **"Charizard is unable to battle the winner is Spiritomb. Trainer send out your last Pokemon."**

Flint recalled Charizard. This match had not turned out how he had planned. "Arcanine you're up.** Extreme speed** lets go!"

The huge red and orange fire type appeared on the field and in a blink of an eye was landing several blows onto Spiritomb. The ghost/type swayed before falling face first onto the field.

Cynthia was shocked. However she didn't argue and just recalled her Pokemon.

The referee again raised the flag. **"Spiritomb is unable to battle. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Cynthia threw the ball onto the field. This battle was about to end. "Go Garchomp!"

The ground/dragon duel type appeared on the field and roared, "Garchomp use **Sword dance**!"

Gharchomp growled before spectral swords appeared round its body, raising its attack. It then winced as Arcanine trainer had launched another extreme speed attack. Garchomp growled. The overgrown puppy was going to pay for that. She grinned as she heard her trainer order her next move.

"Garchomp, finish this with **Earthquake**!"

The Dragon Pokemon, roared before jumping into the air then slamming its clawed feet onto the battle field creating a huge wake. Again it had been hit by anther extreme speed. Just what was this Puppy trying to do? However Garchomp didn't care anymore as the earthquake caused the fire type to fly into the air with a yelp. Before crashing down onto the floor. Garchomp noticed it tried to stand, but then fell fainted.

The referee raised his flag.** "Arcanine is unable to battle. The winner is Garchomp. Cynthia the Sinnoh league champion moves onto the second round."**

Ash smiled. One of his girls were already through. He then looked down at his small screen and watched Anabel match. She was leading three to one. Ash felt sorry for the poor trainer from Viridian, she was being dominated by the sailor maiden of the Kanto Battle frontier. The match was all over when Anabels Metagross, hit the girls Snorlax with a hammer arm. The silly girl had made the mistake of using rest, giving Metagross an open invitation to land the devastating fighting type move. Ash sighed, before turning to one of the other screens. This one was a really good battle. Flannary and Richie were down to there last Pokemon. Richie had his Charizard, while Flannary had her Chandelure. Ash had no idea how the Hoeen gym leader had gotten her hands on a Unova Pokemon. However he shook his head as Richie used a fire type move against it. Did he not know that the ghost/fire type had flash fire ability. Ash noticed Chandelure glowed bright orange when it was hit by the attack meaning he had been right on the money in thinking Chandelure's ability was flash fire. The outcome was all but certain now. However he noticed Charizard avoided the shadow ball attack. His eyes then widened as Richie ordered an Earthquake attack which hit the fire/ghost type fainting it instantly. Flannary had been the first to fall from his group. The match between Skyla and Hilda wasn't till this afternoon, same as the match between Clay and Elesa. Seeing how Cynthia and Anabel had just won their battles, Ash decided to make his way down to the locker room and give them both a reward.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I won't be doing all the battles, i might do then have Ash recap on the others.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If i did Ash would keep all his skills from the various regions he visits.**

**A/N: This is a small Chapter mainly the battle between Skyla and Hilda. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Divine Stadium**

Hilda nervously looked across to her opponent. This was her first round match and she didn't want to lose. However what made this match even more difficult, was she was facing a girl, who if things worked out correctly would be spending the rest of her life with. Hilda was against one of her sisters Skyla, she was well aware of the Unova Gym leaders love for flying types, and wondered if she would use the same Pokemon as before. She looked to the stand and could see that Ash was watching the both of them very closely. He had not liked the idea that two of his girls would be facing each other, especially in the first round. However there was little he could do now.

Skyla was thinking the same as Hilda. This match was so unfair. She knew this match could make things awkward between her and Hilda, but what choice did she have. She was not only representing Unova, but the gym leaders as well. She looked across to see Hilda was also nervous. Skyla sighed.

"Hilda whatever happens today. We must promise each other that it won't change things between us. I intend to live with Ash for a very long time, same as you, so lets not allow anything to get in the way of both our goals. We both want to make Ash happy and that can only be done by working together along with the rest of the sisterhood."

Hilda eyes widened. Skyla was right, this was only a battle, no need to cause friction between the rest of the family. Hilda pulled down her trademark cap and focused on the events at hand. She watched as the referee stood in the middle of the field.

"**This is a first round match between Skyla leader of the Mistralton gym in Unova, and Hilda Lockley from Nuvema Town in Unova. All clauses are in effect. This is a 3 on 3 battle. Once all of one team is knocked out I will declare the winner. Trainers please send out your first Pokemon."**

Hilda pulled her cap down before grabbing a ball from her belt. "Go Glaceon!" The ball snapped opened revealing one of Eevee evolved forms.

Skyla looked onto the field. Clearly Hilda had thought that she was going to be using her gym team. Well Skyla had other ideas. "I choose you Gyarados!" The Poke ball snapped opened to show the flying/water duel type. It roared causing the Glaceon on the field to flinch as it attack was reduced thanks to Gayrados intimidate ability.

Hilda was surprised, she was expecting Swoobat or maybe Swanna, to see Gyarados, had completely thrown her off her game plan. Thanks to Gyarados being part water her ice attacks wouldn't do that much damage. However it was the attacks that it might know that had her worried. Gyarados was capable of learning most of the dragon type attacks, all which could seriously hurt her Glaceon.

Skyla decided to start things off. "Okay Gyarados lets start things off with **Dragon dance**!" Gyarados began boosting it's attack and speed.

Hilda knew she had to stop him, but how? She couldn't stop the attack rising but maybe she could stop the speed rising. "Glaceon counter with **Icy wind**!" Glaceon opened it mouth before blowing a cloud of wind made of snow and ice. The attack hit its mark and forced Gyarados speed to drop by one level.

Skyla growled. "Okay Hilda you will pay for that. Gyarados use **Flamethrower**!" Gyarados opened its mouth before spewing a huge flame towards Glaceon."

Hilda was surprised at the attack, and knew she had to act quickly. "Glaceon counter with **Double team**!" Just as the flame was about to hit, Glaceon made several copies of itself. Lucky for Glaceon the Flamethrower hit one of the copies.

Skyla narrowed her eyes. "Very clever Hilda, but you won't stop this. Gyarados use **Earthquake**!" Gyarados slammed its huge tail on the battle field causing the ground to shake.

Hilda eyes widened again, she knew she couldn't dodge the attack, but maybe she could cushion the damage a little. "Glaceon counter with **Barrier**!" Just as the attack hit, Glaceon put up a barrier reducing the damage of the attack by a fair margin. Glaceon still was hit by the earthquake but after shaking its head, it stood up ready for battle.

Hilda decided she needed to get rid of this Gyarados quickly. "Glaceon use **Toxic**!" Glaceon opened it small mouth before spewing a cloud of Poison which hit Gyarados poisoning it.

Skyla sighed. "Should have seen that coming. Gyarados use **Flamethrower** again!" Gyarados again opened its mouth before spewing a flame towards Glaceon. The attack hit forcing Glaceon to fall down, however it soon stood ready for battle.

Hilda growled. "Okay Skyla lets see if you like this. Glaceon use** Mirror Coat**!" Glaceon glowed before sending a blast of energy right at Gyarados causing it to fly into one of the arena walls. the water/flying duel type shook its head, and the cringed as the poison took effect once more.

Skyla eyes widened. She had not been expecting that. She guessed that Gyarados might have at least one more move in him, before fainting. It was time to make it count. "Gyarados **Earthquake** again!" Gyarados slammed it's tail on the battle field causing the ground to shake. The attack sent Glaceon flying into the air, before landing fainted on the battle field. Just as the earthquake had hit Gyarados also fainted.

The referee raised both flags. **Both Gyarados and Glaceon are unable to battle. Trainers send out your next Pokemon."**

Both Skyla and Hilda recalled their Pokemon before grabbing another ball from their belts and throwing them on the field. On Hilda side appeared Simipour while on Skyla side appeared Sigilyph ready for battle.

**Up In the Stands**

Ash sat surrounded by the rest of his girls. He was really impressed with his girls first battle. Both of them had given it's all. He was more impressed with Hilda, as he knew just how difficult Gyarados could be to deal with. To use Toxic then drag the match out to force Gyarados to faint was really good strategy. Ash wondered how their next match up would go. He turned his attention back to the field to see both girls were ready once more.

**Battle Field**

Skyla had to admit she was impressed with how Hilda had dealt with her Gyarados. However she was determined to win this battle. "Sigilyph lets start things off with **Miracle eye**!" Sigilyph eyes glowed before covering Simipour in a soft red glow.

Hilda growled. Double team was useless now. "Simipour use **Scald**!" The water monkey shot a jet of boiling water towards Sigilyph hitting the flying type dead on. Hilda sighed, she had hoped that she would get a burn, but guessed she would have to try again. However her eyes widened when she heard Skyla next attack. "Sigilyph use **Hypnosis!**" Hilda watched as the attack hit her Simipour sending it to sleep. She was now in serious trouble.

Skyla smiled. She now had time to boost Sigilyph stats. "Sigilyph use **Calm mind**!" Sigilyph closed it's eyes and meditated raising its special attack and special defence stats. Once it had finished it opened its eyes and waited for the next move.

Hilda prayed that her Simipour would wake up soon. Her last Pokemon was her starter Serperior and knew she would have no chance against Sigilyph if it was to battle. She looked down as Simipour continued to sleep. Allowing Skyla to keep attacking.

Skyla knew her next attack would do some serious damage. "Sigilyph use **Charge beam**!"

Hilda suddenly looked up. "No way!" The attack hit Simipour causing some serious damage. She then growled again as Sigilyph special attack rose thanks to charge beam secondary effect. Hilda noticed her Simipour had finally woken up. She had to go for broke. "Simipour use **Blizzard**!" She prayed the attack would be successful.

Simipour glowed before causing a huge blizzard to blow towards Sigilyph, hitting the flying type for some serious damage. The whole arena then gasped as Sigilyph completely froze. Hilda was jumping in the air pumping her fist. This battle was far from over.

Skyla couldn't believe it, just when she thought she had the match in the bag, Hilda goes and gets a freeze hex on her Pokemon. There was no telling how long it would take for Sigilyph to defrost. She stood there helpless.

Hilda decided she didn't want to give Sigilyph a chance to defrost. "Simipour use **Ice beam**!" Simipour shot a beam of ice hitting Sigilyph dead on. However the Sigilyph was still able to battle.

Skyla was thanking her lucky stars for Calm mind, although this was not how she had planned to use the attack. She noticed the wings on her Pokemon began to move again, just as they did the rest of the ice shattered leaving Sigilyph to attack once more. "Sigilyph use **Charge beam**!" The flying type sent a beam of electricity towards Simipour.

Hilda shook her head. "Simipour counter with **Ice beam**!" Simipour ice beam met the charge beam in the middle of the field. Both attacks began to push against one another before finally exploding sending both Sigilyph and Simipour in opposite direction. Both Pokemon hit the wall behind their trainers and both fell to the field with swirl for eyes.

The referee again raised his flag. **"Both Sigilyph and Simipour are unable to battle. Trainers send out your final Pokemon."**

Hilda and Skyla again recalled their Pokemon, before grabbing their last ball on each of their belts. They then threw them onto the field. On Skyla side appeared Crobat and on Hilda side appeared Serperior.

Skyla decided to get things started. "Crobat use **Curse**!" The poison flying type glowed before raising its attack and defence but lowering its speed. It then fluttered on the field waiting for its next attack.

Hilda sighed. She was really up against it this time. Serperior use **Glare**!" Serperior red eyes glowed before a huge set appeared on the field blinking at Crobat causing it to be paralysed. It fluttered around covered in electricity.

Skyla smiled, even when Hilda was up against it she still gave it her all. The glare attack had been a surprise to Skyla, there was no doubt that the move had been effective. Skyla just hoped she wouldn't suffer from the hex to many times. "Crobat try to use **Poison fang**!" Crobat flew towards Serperior before causing its fangs to glow purple. It then sank them into the body of Serperior causing the grass snake Pokemon to hiss in pain. The attack had also had another nasty surprise attached to it. The bite had poisoned Serperior.

Hilda watched Helpless as Serperior was surrounded by a purple aura. She had no choice now but to go full out. "Seperior use **Outrage**!" Serperior charged forward before using its huge tail to whack Crobat left and right stunning the small poison type. There was no doubt the attack had been effective.

**Up In The Stands**

Ash was on the edge of his seat. He couldn't believe Hilda Seperior knew one of the most powerful dragon type moves. The whole battle so far had been exciting, but with both Pokemon now suffering from Status hex effects anything could happen.

**Battle Field**

Skyla eyes widened again. She was thanking her lucky stars for using curse. "Crobat try to use **Aerobatics**!" Crobat attempted to use the flying type move, however it felt the effects of being paralysed and couldn't move.

Hilda smiled. "Serperior **Outrage** once more!" Serperior again charged forward before slamming Crobat with its tail this time the poison type was knocked to the ground. Serperior raised it's tail once more before slamming it right on top of the Poison type. The impact from the tail hitting the field had caused a dust cloud to appear. Every one in the arena was on the edge of their seats as the cloud cleared. There on the battle field was Crobat with swirl for eyes.

The referee raised his flag once more. **"Crobat is unable to battle. The winner of this match is Hilda Lockley who will now go into the next round."**

There was complete silence in the arena, then pandemonium broke out, as everybody was clapping and cheering both trainers for the battle they had just had.

Skyla recalled Crobat. She had been knocked out in the first round, but she wasn't unhappy about it. She had given it her all and Hilda had been the better trainer on the day. Skyla then walked up to Hilda and hugged her. "congrats Sis. You really deserve the win."

Hilda hugged Skyla back. "Thanks Skyla that was a good battle, I thought you had me there with your Crobat. I guess I was just lucky it suffered from the Hex before you could hit Aerobatics, otherwise the outcome might have been different."

**Up In The Stands**

Ash was clapping with everyone else. Both his girls had put on an amazing battle, and both deserved credit for it. Both girls was in need of a serious award tonight, and Ash planned to give them both that award this evening.

**A/N: Okay hope you enjoyed the battle. Next chapter might see the Lemon between Ash,Hilda and Skyla, but it will have Ash's second round match against Gary Oak.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If i did Ash would bloody age.**

**Ash's Locker Room**

Ash sat in the locker room getting ready for his match with Gary. He had just seen Skyla and Hilda and both had agreed that they would share him tonight. He wanted to reward both girls for a really good battle earlier. Ash looked down at the three balls on his belt. He was going to make Gary pay for what he had done five years ago. Ash could hear the crowd slowly filling the arena, all his girls were sitting in the VIP section so that they could get the perfect view of the battle. Ash gently stroked the cheeks of his Pikachu. "This is it buddy. We finally get our hands on Gary." Ash looked up to the door to see a small green light flick on. He slowly stood from the bench and adjusted his cap, before walking up the stair towards the main battle field.

**Gary's Locker Room**

Gary sat nervously, he wasn't looking forward to facing Ash in battle. He had heard what Ash had done to Paul, and few other rivals that had crossed his path. The results were not pretty. Gary was also worried for another reason. This would be his first battle in three years. Gary had followed in the footsteps of his grandfather and had become a Pokemon researcher. He still had no idea why he was entering this competition. His first round win had been pure fluke and he had won by disqualification, however this time he knew his number was up. Gary noticed the green light flash. He stood from his bench and nervously made his way up the stairs. He walked out onto the battle field and could see Ash was already standing in his trainer box. Gary looked around the arena. It was three times the size of the stadium in Jhoto. Gary walked into his trainer box and noticed the referee was just beginning his address.

"**This is a 2nd round battle, between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Gary Oak from Pallet Town. This is a 3 on 3 battle. All clauses are in effect, there are no substitutions. Once all of one team is knocked out I will declare the winner. Trainer prepare your first Pokemon. On my mark 3,2,1 Battle!"**

Ash wasted no time in throwing his ball onto the field. "End this Charizard!" The ball snapped open on the field revealing the huge orange Dragon in all its glory. Charizard eyes were filled with flames when he spotted Gary Oak in front of him.

Gary gulped at seeing Ash's Charizard looking at him. He could see by the fire in it's eyes that it wasn't too pleased to see him. Gary broke eye contact with the fire/flying duel type, before throwing his own ball onto the field. "NidoKing, I choose you. Use **Stone Edge**!"

The Poison/ground duel type appeared on the field. It roared causing sharp-pointed stones to rise up around Charizard. The stones were about to hit when Ash countered. "Charizard **Counter shield**!"

Charizard roared before spinning and opening his mouth spewing fire. The flames wrapped around its body melting the sharp-pointed rocks into nothing but ash. Charizard then stopped spinning and roared ready for its next attack.

Gary blinked, where had Ash learnt how to do that? Nidoking, use **Thunderbolt**!" Nidoking's horn began to charge with electricity before launching the attack towards Charizard. Again the attack was about to it hit only for Ash to shout **Counter shield** once more!"

Charizard again covered itself in a barrier of flames, shorting out the electric attack. Ash decided he was through playing games. "Charizard **Earthquake**!"

Charizard grinned before jumping into the air then slamming both it legs onto the battle field. The attack hit NidoKing, sending it flying into the air. It was about to crash when Ash shouted another order. "Charizard, finish with **Seismic Toss**!"

Charizard flew towards Nidoking, grabbing it around the mid section. It then shot straight into the air, before looping several times and then came flying down towards the battle field. Right at the last moment it threw Nidoking fall force into the arena floor before gliding just above the field and landing in front of Ash. The impact of the toss had caused a huge dust cloud, which was slowly clearing. Soon, the crowd gasped as there was a huge crater in the middle of the field with a knocked out NidoKing in the centre of it.

The referee raised his flag. **"Nidoking is unable to battle. Charizard wins. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Gary sighed before recalling NidoKing. He then pulled another ball from his belt. "I choose you Electivire Use **Thunder Punch**!" Electivire appeared on the field, it's fist already charged with electricity. It ran towards Charizard.

Ash shook his head. "Two can play that game Gary. Charizard counter with your own **Thunder Punch**!" Charizard roared before charging his own fist with electricity. He then smashed it right against Electivire's fist causing a struggle to ensue. Both Pokemon growled in frustration. However soon it was easy to see who was winning in the struggle. Charizard finally roared before sending the electric type flying back towards his trainer.

Gary narrowed his eyes. "Electivire use **Discharge**!" Electivire began to charge its body with electricity before sending out a 360 degree wave of energy.

Ash smirked. "Charizard take to the sky and use **Dragon Dance**!" Charizard dodged the wave of electricity before surrounding itself in a red and black energy, raising its attack and speed."

Gary smiled. "Huh you fell for it. Electivire quickly use **Thunder**!" Electivire sent a beam of energy into the sky, before a bolt of lightning missed Charizard by a few inches. Gary's face suddenly paled as the attack had missed.

It was Ash turn to laugh now. "So much for that attack. Charizard use **Earthquake**! Charizard plummeted to the ground feet first causing a huge quake to appear over the field. Again the quake caused Electivire to fly up into the air. Ash was thinking about another seismic toss, however he decided to go for the safe option. "Charizard use **Inferno**!" Charizard spewed flames all over the field. Electivire came crashing down right into the middle of a ring of fire. It had no time to escape as the ring suddenly enclosed trapping it in a pillar of fire. Once the flames had died down Electivire fell to the floor, with swirl for eyes.

The referee raised his flag once again. **"Electivire is unable to battle. The winner is Charizard. Trainer send out your last Pokemon."**

Gary recalled Electivire, before throwing his last ball onto the field. "Go Blastoise!" The huge turtle Pokemon appeared on the field, ready to battle. However when it locked eyes with Charizard it couldn't help but feel intimidated by the fire type. "Blastoise use **Hydro Pump**!" Blastoise two huge cannons began to glow before blasting two huge jets of water towards Charizard.

Ash smirked. "Been waiting for him. Chaizard dodge then get in close and use **Thunder Punch**!" Charizard avoided both jets of water by spinning around them. It then charged its fist with electricity before hitting Blastoise directly in the chest. The attack was super effective, also it had left Blastoise Paralysed.

Gary couldn't believe it. Of all the rotten luck. "Blastoise try to use Hydro cannon!" Although Blastoise was paralysed it was able to launch it's most powerful attack. The two huge cannons on it's back exploded sending a wall of water crashing towards Charizard.

Ash shook his head in disappointment. "You must be really desperate. Oh well. Charizard fly then use **Sunny day**!" Charizard flew above the huge wall of water, before roaring at the sky causing the sky to be filled with sunshine. The heat was just about bearable. As the rays flooded the field. The hydro cannon evaporated leaving just a very fine mist. "You know Gary. Using Hydro cannon was a stupid move, cause now it will cost you. Charizard end this **Solarbeam**!"

Charizard again roared before absorbing the rays of the sun. Due to Sunny day, he didn't need to wait and thanks to Blastoise using Hydro cannon then it was stuck in one place. Charizard opened its mouth wide before launching a solar beam of energy directly at Blastoise, engulfing the water type and causing an explosion. Charizard slowly flew back towards the battle field and landed flexing it's muscles.

The referee was still trying to see if Blastoise had survived the attack. It was very unlikely, but he knew stranger things had happened. Soon the dust cleared and Blastoise was flat out on its front fainted. "**Blastoise is unable to battle. The winner is Charizard. I the winner of this second round match is Ash from Pallet Town."**

The crowd erupted in cheers, however Ash didn't stay around for them. He tried recalled Charizard, however Charizard dodged the beam and was still looking at Gary. Ash could see the flames in his Pokemon eyes. He quickly ran onto the field in front of his Pokemon. "Charizard no. he got what he deserves. Please if you attack him now then I will be disqualified. I know you are just looking out for me, but he is not worth it."

Charizard carried on looking at Ash. It then lowered its head in defeat before returning back to his ball. Ash then turned to see Gary nervously getting up. "You are so lucky that I have changed Gary. Had that been a few months ago. Then I would have gladly allowed Charizard to BBQ your arse."

Ash then turned away from his first rival and walked down the stair towards his locker room. Wondering who he would face in the next round of the tournament.

**Ash's Condo**

Ash and his girls relaxed in the lounge. They now knew who they would facing in the next round. Cynthia would face Chantal the unova elite four ghost trainer. Hilda was up against another one of Ash's old rivals. Trip. Elesa had some how managed to beat Clay and was now going to face Drake the Hoeen Elite dragon master, Ash had managed to draw Tobias, which he was really looking forward too. Anabel was to face Sabrina from Saffron City. That was another battle he was looking forward too. Both using Pyschic Pokemon. Ash was wondering what Pokemon would Tobias use. Darkrai was a dead certainty same as Latios. However Ash never did get to see the rest of his team and wondered if he had anymore legendaries. Ash had decided to fight legends with legends and was going to use one of his newer legends. Keldeo, with its ability Justified Darkrai would be helpless due to Keldeo special ability justified. Ash was also planning to debut Mewtwo, now he needed one more legend. Ash grinned, he would use his own Darkrai against Tobias. Ash looked to the clock and noticed it was getting late. "Okay girls I am going to turn in for the night. I will see you all in the morning."

**Ash Master Bedroom**

Ash was in his private bathroom, before he heard his bedroom door open. He came out of the bathroom to find Skyla and Hilda waiting for him. Ash had forgotten that he promised them a reward however he was surprised to find himself dragged into a chair that the girls had placed right at the foot of his bed. Ash then noticed both girls giggled. Before climbing onto the bed and kneeling in front of each other. Their mouths slowly drew closer until both their tongue came out to meet each other. The wiggled both their tongues together while keeping their eyes on Ash, who was rather taken back by the display in front of them. Soon both girls were kissing each other with passion. Ash noticed both girls hands moved over each other. He watched as Skyla cupped Hilda's breast then began to use her thumb to tweak each of her nipples through her white t-shirt. Ash was feeling rather left out with all this going on in front of him and found himself wanting release. He undid his jeans and pulled them off. He then carried on watching Skyla and Hilda getting to know each other better. Soon both girls tops were off and neither of them was wearing a bra. Ash could feel himself beginning to harden and soon pulled his boxers down releasing his trapped erection. He noticed both girls looked at him before licking their lips. They both then climbed off the bed and knelt down in front of him. Skyla reached out and grabbed his member and began to pump it up and down gently. Hilda slowly stood and then started to kiss Ash.

Ash hissed into the kiss with Hilda as he felt his member engulfed by something warm and wet. He opened his eyes to see Skyla had his member all the way in her mouth, and she was happily bobbing up and down on it. Ash broke the kiss and placed his hands on either side of Skyla head, rocking it back and forth. Soon she took him out of her mouth and smiled up to Hilda giving her the unspoken word for her to take over. Ash then kissed Skyla while Hilda knelt in front of Ash and took his member into her mouth. Ash noticed Skyla broke the kiss then stepped back before taking of her knickers, she then knelt down behind Hilda and pulled her thong down. She then laid on her back and slid her head into the gap between Hilda leg and began to lick and suck Hilda wet snatch.

Hilda was doing her best to try concentrate on pleasing Ash, but she couldn't keep her mind on her task while she felt Skyla tongue worm itself between her cum drizzled lips, right up and inside of her tight wet hole. Hilda moaned as Skyla continued her assault.

Ash seeing an opportunity pushed the chair away and stepped out of his boxers. He then crawled in between Skyla's legs before slotting himself inside her wet pussy hole. He then fucked her gently by rocking back and forth, at the same time he was kissing Hilda and playing with both her breast. Ash felt Skyla loosen allowing him to plow faster into her. Soon the room was filled with moans and squishing sounds as he carried on fucking Skyla into the carpet. Ash growled as he emptied himself inside Skyla, he knew she had come several times already. He then pulled out and watched as their mixed juices pooled onto the carpet. Ash watched Hilda climb off Skyla's face then leaned down and engulfed is now half erect member. Soon it was standing at full attention once more. Hilda climbed onto the bed spreading her legs wide. Ash noticed Skyla had left to clean herself up so he gladly climbed onto the bed and kissed Hilda before slotting himself into her tight pussy.

Hilda broke the kiss and moaned as she felt Ash inside her. She had missed this. She wrapped both her legs around his waist allowing him to penetrate her further. Soon she could feel all of him inside of her. She rocked her hips in time with his thrust and both were soon moving at a very fast pace.

Half way through Ash pulled out, then turned Hilda onto her stomach, before laying on her back and pushing his member into her pussy once more. He kissed Hilda neck while he carried on plowing into her over and over. Ash growled a few more times before filling her tight snatch right up with ropes and ropes of hot sticky cum. Ash felt Hilda relax underneath him and took a quick look to see that she had just fallen to sleep, with a huge smile on her face. Ash climbed off and then scooped her up and placed her naked under the covers, before climbing in next to her. He was soon joined by a naked Skyla. He pulled both girls into an embrace, before kissing each of them. He then sighed and closed his eyes, as he fell into a nice peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If i did. Ash would win everything.**

**Divine Arena**

Ash, was pacing back and forth in the locker room. He was less then ten minutes away from his rematch with Tobias. The two trainers hadn't crossed paths since the Sinnoh league. Ash wondered just how strong he was now. After all it had been a good six or seven years, since he had lost to his Latios. Ash looked down at the balls on his belt. He had been up early studying all Tobias recent battles and every time he had started with his Darkrai. So Ash was pretty sure that he would start with it once again. Ash looked up and saw the light blink. He took a deep breath before walking up the stairs and walking onto the battle field. He could already see Tobias was standing in his box, his face covered by his scarf with only one of his eyes showing.

"Been a while Ash. I hope you are going to be more of challenge then you were seven years ago. Just because you beat the Unova champion, doesn't mean your invincible."

Ash growled. "Trust me Tobias, I am not the same boy you faced that day. Now lets give these fan a battle to remember."

Tobias was surprised by Ash attitude. Clearly this was not the same kid he had faced all those years ago. Tobias gripped a ball from his belt ready to battle.

The referee walked into the middle of the field.**"This is a third round battle between Tobias and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. All clause are in effect. This is a three on three match. Once all Pokemon from one team is eliminated I will announce the winner. Please also note that Substitutions are not allowed in this battle. Trainers send out your first Pokemon. 3.2.1. Battle!"**

Tobias wasted no time in launching his ball onto the field. "Darkrai arise." The ball snapped open to reveal the Dark legendary, floating just above the ground. Its one eye staring across the field."

Ash grinned. "Well that was a surprise. Time for mine. Keldeo your up!" The ball landed on the field and opened up to reveal the fighting/water duel type legendary."

Tobias eyes widened. He had never seen this Pokemon before. He decided to play it safe, of course he had no idea of Keldeo special ability. "Darkrai use **Dark Void** now!" The darkness Pokemon formed a black orb between it's hands before launching it at Keldeo who was just standing there."

Ash lifted his cap. "Bad move Tobias. You see Keldeo has the special ability justified. This means when he gets hit with a Dark type move. Then his attack his raised by one stage. Keldeo take that **Dark void** head on!"

Keldeo just stood on the field and took the attack, however instead of him falling asleep. He started to glow red briefly. Soon the glow had died down, leaving Keldeo unharmed.

Tobias were speechless. His Darkrai was useless against this Pokemon. Well Dark moves anyway. Tobias now knew he needed to come up with a different strategy. "Darkrai use **Focus Blast**!" Darkrai again formed an orb between his hands however this orb was white. He launched the attack at Keldeo.

Ash just stood there. "Keldeo use **Calm mind**!" Keldeo closed his eyes and began to meditate, raising its special defence and special attack. It took the Focus blast with little damage, and just stood on the field waiting for Ash to give him the next order.

Tobias growled. Ash was making him look like an amateur in this battle. "Darkrai use **Thunderbolt**!" Darkrai began to form an orb of electricity between it's hands before launching the attack at Keldeo.

Ash wasn't going to have any of that. "Keldeo use **Aqua jet** to dodge. Then use **Toxic**!" Keldeo dodged the thunder bolt, before covering itself in water and hitting Darkrai causing the Dark Pokemon to fall back a little. It then covered Darkrai in a purple mist, poisoning the Dark type."

Tobias wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't substitute, and all Darkrai attack were having no effect what so ever. "Darkrai use **Thunderbolt** once more!" Darkrai once again launched another thunder bolt which Keldeo dodged once more."

Ash shook his head in disappointment. "I was expecting more from you Tobias. Oh well. Keldeo finish this battle with **Secret sword**!" Keldeo raced towards Darkrai before jumping in the air. His small horn began to grow. Quickly he flipped in the air and sliced Darkrai with his horn. The attack caused a small explosion on the field. When the smoke had cleared it showed Darkrai fainted on the field.

Tobias growled. "Impossible. One attack beat my Darkrai?"

Ash just smirked. "Secret sword is a special attack fighting type move that also deals physical damage. Powered up with both calm mind, and it's ability Justified, made the attack super effective. Not to mention Darkrai weakness to fighting type moves, pretty much guaranteed a K.O."

The referee raised his flag. "Darkrai is unable to battle. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."

Tobias recalled his Darkrai then grabbed a ball from his belt. "You caught me off guard with that one Ash, but no more. Go Latios!" The ball snapped open revealing the blue eon dragon Pokemon floating on the field.

Ash looked into the eyes of the blue eon Pokemon. "Keldeo be very careful of this one."

Tobias decided to waste no time. "Latios use **Draco Meteor**!" Latios began to form an orange orb in its mouth. It then fired the orb towards the heaven. Once in the sky the orb separated and began to rain down onto the battle field.

Ash wasted no time. "Keldeo **Protect**!" Keldeo formed a blue shield around itself, causing the various meteorites to just bounce off it. Once the shower had finished, the shield vanished. Ash watched Latios special attack fall. "desperate move Tobias, Keldeo use **Ice beam**!"

Tobias eyes widened. "Use **Protect** Latios, hurry." Latios formed a blue field around itself. The ice beam hit the shield, and then bounced off. Once the attack was over the shield vanished. Tobias grinned. "Latios use **Dragon Dance**!" Latios covered itself in red energy raising it's attack and speed.

Ash wasn't expecting that. He had thought that Latios only knew special attacks. "Keldeo use **Blizzard**!"

Keldeo horn glowed, before the whole field was covered in wind and ice. The attack hit Latios multiple times. Once the attack had finished, both of Latios wings were frozen, reducing it's movement on the field.

Tobias growled. "No impossible. Latios use **Protect**!" Latios again formed a blue shield around itself.

Ash was rather surprised at this move. He had not even launched an attack. Well now it was going to cost Tobias. "Keldeo use **Calm mind**!" Keldeo once again raised its special attack and special defence.

Tobias suddenly realised how stupid he had just been. He had used protect, without even considering that Ash might have his Pokemon boost it's stats. "Latios use **Dragon claw**!" Latios small claws began to grow. It then slashed them at Keldeo, who was doing it's best to dodge the attack.

Ash knew Keldeo couldn't keep the dodging up for long. He needed to turn this battle in his favour. "Keldeo **Toxic**!" Keldeo once again dodged Latios' claws before covering Latios in a purple mist, poisoning the eon dragon.

Tobias growled in frustration. "Latios use **Thunderbolt**!" Latios roared before forming an electrical orb between its claws and launching it at Keldeo, who took the attack full on. Keldeo fell to the ground however it wasn't out yet. It stood up then cried in pain as an electric surge went through its body. It had been paralysed.

Ash groaned. Both of them were now suffering from status problem. "Keldeo use **Blizzard**!" Keldeo horn once again glowed before the battle field was covered in a wind of ice. The attack hit Latios dead on, forcing the eon dragon to fall to the ground. It was trying to get up, only for it too fall once more and faint.

The referee raised his flag. **"Latios is unable to battle then winner is Keldeo. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Tobias recalled Latios then looked over to Ash. Tobias was now down to his final Pokemon. "I choose you Deoxys!" The ball snapped open to reveal the legendary DNA Pokemon. It floated down towards the field and faced Keldeo. "Deoxys defence form. Use **Calm mind**!" Deoxys vanished into a white light, only to appear once more. This time its body had changed to its defence form. It then meditated rising its special attack and special defence.

Ash was surprised at Tobias final Pokemon. "Keldeo use **Taunt**!" Keldeo eyes suddenly glowed. The glow immediately drew Deoxy's eyes. Preventing him from using any none attack moves for 3 to 5 turns.

Tobias was absolutely livid. He had hoped to take advantage of Deoxys defence capability while chipping away at Keldeo health bar. Now he was forced to attack full on. "Deoxys use **Psycho boost**!" Deoxys arms began to charge with a purple energy before he swung then both forward, unleashing a huge blast of psychic energy, which hit Keldeo.

Ash watched Keldeo try to stand once more. Before falling onto the battle field.

**The referee raised his flag. "Keldeo is unable to battle. The winner is Deoxys. Trainer send out your second Pokemon."**

Ash was already way ahead of the referee. "You showed me yours Tobias. Now it's time for you to see mine. Go Darkrai!" The ball snapped opened and the Darkness Pokemon appeared in front of Ash ready for battle.

Tobias eyes widened. "Impossible, another Darkrai? I only thought there were two."

Ash shook his head. "There are only two. However this one is a present from the God Pokemon Arceus. Darkrai use **Dark Void**! Lets see how you like a taste of your own medicine." Darkrai launched several black holes onto the field. One instantly swallowed Deoxys, putting him to sleep.

Tobias was now helpless. There was nothing he could do, but watch as his Pokemon slept on the field. There was no way he could win now. Especially with Deoxys also suffering from Darkrai special ability Nightmare.

Ash smirked. He knew this battle was over. "Darkrai use **Dark Pulse**." Darkrai formed a sphere of dark energy between it's hands before slamming his hand together allowing the energy he had formed to disperse into a huge dark wave, that hit Deoxys, doing some serious damage. Seeing how Tobias couldn't do anything. Ash decided to attack once more. "Again Darkrai!" Darkrai again use Dark pulse, causing more damage to Deoxys.

Tobias knew the next move was going to be his curtain call on this tournament, and he just stood there while another Dark Pulse hit his Pokemon. This time fainting it. He watched helpless as Deoxys fell to the battle field fainted.

The referee raised his flag. **"Deoxy is unable to battle. The Winner of this match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, who will now go through to the fourth round."**

**Up In The Stands**

One of Ash's girls were more excited than the rest and that was Cynthia. Finally Ash had defeated Tobias. Hugged the rest of her sisters as they watched Ash wave to the crowd, before blowing a kiss to all of them. The arena slowly started to empty. Cynthia quickly checked her watch. She would be starting her own battle soon. Against an Opponent she had never battled before. True she had seen many of Chantals battles on TV, but that was nothing like facing her in real life. Cynthia knew she specialised in Ghost Pokemon, and wondered just who the Unova Elite four would use. She noticed someone was tapping her shoulder. She turned to see Hilda was looking at her worried.

"Anything wrong Cynthia? The Sinnoh Champion slowly stood up, allowing her hair to fall over her face once more.

"No Hilda. Just wondering about my next opponent. I was wondering what three Pokemon to use against Chantal. After all the only real threat I have to use against her is Spiritomb. Garchomp of course will be my second choice, however I am stuck on my last choice."

Hilda thought about all the Pokemon she knew Cynthia had. "Why don't you use Hydreigon. It's a Dragon/dark duel type. Perfect to face a ghost Pokemon."

Cynthia face palmed. How could she had forgotten that. Hydreigon would indeed be a good third choice. Cynthia hugged Hilda. "Cheers sis. That's perfect. Come on we better go or Ash might wonder where we are."

Hilda and Cynthia left the VIP area and caught up with the rest of the group who were waiting with a huge crowd of girls outside Ash locker room. Cynthia face immediately turned an angry red, as she stormed up to the group.

"Okay, everyone leave now!"

All the girls and fans looked to see the Sinnoh League champion standing there. Hands on hips with the rest of Ash girls stood behind her. The crowd immediately began to break up and leave the front of the locker room. Once everyone had left, Cynthia knocked on the door.

"Its all clear to come out now Ash. It's just me and the girls here now. Ash!"

Cynthia noticed there was no reply, which worried her. She could hear Pikachu but not Ash. Quickly she removed Garchomp. "Dragon Rush that door. Hurry." Garchomp charged at the door breaking through it. Once Cynthia had returned Garchomp to her ball, she walked through the door, and saw Pikachu trying to wake up a knocked out Ash. Cynthia and the rest of the girls quickly rushed to their boyfriends side. They quickly turned him over, they could see he was just about breathing. Quickly Cynthia grabbed her Pokegear and typed in the emergency number.

"Hello yes. We need an ambulance, my boyfriend has fainted. Were in the Divine arena, centre dome locker room. Please hurry!" Cynthia ended the call then noticed a box of chocolates on the bench, with a note. Cynthia noticed several chocolates were missing. She picked up the note.

_To Ash. Great battle. I just wanted to send you a little something. Don't eat them all at once. A fan!_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any guess who has tried to poison our Hero? You will just have to wait and find out.**

**That's it rant time. I am sick to death of the Anime now! Every fucking league Ash loses. Its getting really fucking old now! So i plan to have Ash destroy everyone now. No Lucky wins. He going to destroy the whole competition. I know they have another regions, i just wish they would end the fucking Anime and let Ash win one fucking league. Plus why the hell is he using baby Pokemon? Just really pisses me off! He is been trying to be a Pokemon master for 6 years now! and still he is no closer to winning anything. Well that will change in this story and A legend is Born. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if i did. Ash would win everything, and have fully evolved Pokemon.**

**A/N: Okay everyone, you have three battles in this chapter. So please enjoy.**

**VIP Box**

Zion swirled the wine around in his glass. He noticed one of his minion walk into his private box. Due to them being in Public, all his members were in disguises as not to blow their covers. Zion clicked his fingers and beckoned the minion to stand in front of him.

"I trust our little gift was delivered to Mr Ketchum."

The minion bowed her head. "Yes master Zion, your plan worked perfectly. I was able to use our special skeleton key to reach the dressing room of Mr Ketchum, allowing me to leave the box of chocolates ready for him to eat.

Zion grinned. "excellent. The dosage wasn't enough to kill him. No doubt the Hospital have already given him the antidote. This proves that he is vulnerable which is all I really wanted to know. Any word from Hopkins yet?

Minion bowed her head once more. "No master."

Zion groaned. It had been four days since he had arrived at the island, and still no word from Hopkins on the project they were working on. Zion placed his glass down on the side table before standing from his chair. His Persian purred while it walked alongside him towards the window. He stared down onto the field, and watched while the Sinnoh League champion took up her position on the battle field.

**Divine Arena**

Shauntal, the Unova Elite four ghost Mistress gulped nervously. As an Elite four she had faced many opponents, however this trainers, was nothing like she had faced before. Not only was she the Sinnoh League Champion, but she was also one of the Girlfriends of the Mystery trainer known as Ash. Shauntal had heard what had taken place this morning, Ash had been rushed to the hospital on the Island, however due to Cynthia being registered to compete this afternoon, then she couldn't go with him. This had put the Champion in a foul mood. Shauntal could see that Cynthia wasn't very happy, her fists were clenched and her mouth was in a firm line. However it was the eyes that really scared ,Shauntal gone was the bright blue and now were replaced with just blackness. The only sound that could be heard from Cynthia was the sound of her fringe blowing in the afternoon breeze. Shauntal grabbed one of her balls ready.

The Referee stepped out onto the field. "This is a third round match, between Cynthia the Sinnoh League Champion and Shauntal, a member of the Unova Elite four. This match is a three on three match. All rules and clauses are in affect. Trainers send out your first Pokemon. 3, 2 ,1 battle!"

Cynthia wasted no time. She was needed at Ash side, so she would have to finish this quick. Lucky for her many ghost Pokemon had a weak defence so this match was going to be over before Shauntal knew what hit her.

"Go Garchomp. End this quickly **Outrage!**"

Shauntal only had time to see Chandalure appear, before it was hit full force by Cynthia's Garchomp, fainting the ghost/fire type instantly.

**"Chandalure is unable to battle. The winner is Garchomp. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Shauntal recalled Chadalure. Cynthia wasn't playing around. Shauntal wished she had brought Froslass, but all she had was Sable eye and Gengar. In the end she decided to play it safe.

"Go Sable eye. Use **Willo Wisp**!" The ghost/dark type appeared on the field. It grinned before forming a orb of flames in its hands and launching it towards Garchomp. unfortunately its aim was off and the attack missed Garchomp. Sable eye only had time to blink before it was hit with outrage. It swayed for a few seconds before falling face down.

**Sable eye is unable to battle. The winner is Garchomp. Trainer send out your final Pokemon."**

Shauntal recalled Sable eye and then threw another ball onto the field. "Gengar I choose you. **Shadow ball** let's go!" Gengar floated in front of Garchomp before forming a black orb in its hands. It then launched the attack hitting Garchomp, but only doing little damage.

Cynthia was through playing games. "Garchomp end this now. **Outrage!**" Garchomp could sense the anger in her mistress, However Garchomp decided to carry out her mistress orders. It had been a long time sense she had outraged on anyone. Garchomp roared one more time before charging at Gengar who fell to the floor with swirl for eyes. Garchomp then found herself, confused, however the battle was already over.

"Gengar is unable to battle. The winner of this match is the Sinnoh League Champion, who progresses to the fourth round draw."

Cynthia recalled her Pokemon and left the Arena straightaway. She pushed past the crowds who had surrounded her. Normally she would sign a few autographs and pose for a few pictures, but not today. She needed to get to the hospital to make sure Ash was okay.

**Arena two**

Another one of Ash's girls were preparing her battle. Anabel was going to be facing the Saffron Gym leader Sabrina, who also used psychic Pokemon. She looked across the field to see a long purple haired girl hover towards her training box. Anabel gulped. However what surprised her was that Sabrina spoke.

"You are one of Ash Ketchums girl. I'm I correct?"

Anabel, looked at the gym leader oddly. "Yes, why do you ask?" Anabel watched Sabrina closely, as the Saffron Gym leader floated in her box, not moving. "I faced Ash when he was just a rookie trainer. He helped me deal with a situation I faced, I was just wanting to know how he was?"

Anabel lowered her head. "According one of my sisters, he is fine. He has been feed the antidote and now he is just resting. I will let him know that you asked about him, now are we ready?"

Sabrina again just floated in mid air and only nodded her head to signal she was indeed ready.

The referee walked onto the field. **"This is a third round battle, between Sabrina gym leader from Saffron City and Anabel the Salon maiden of the Kanto battle frontier. This is a three on three battle. All clauses are in affect, trainers ready your first Pokemon, 3, 2, 1, battle!"**

Anabel threw her ball onto the field. "Metagross your up my friend." Metagross four huge steel legs landed on the field. Its red eyes glowing ready for battle.

Sabrina didn't even need to grab a ball, as one just floated onto the field for her. It opened up showing a powerful looking Alakazam. Sabrina decided to make the first move. "Alakazam use** Focus blast**!" Alakazam formed a orb between its two spoons before sending the attack at Metagross, however before he could finish forming the orb. Anabel had already countered.

Metagross shot across the field before landing several fast punches on Alakazam, dazing the psychic Pokemon.

Sabrina was surprised, no attack had been given, it then dawned on her. "So you can communicate with your Pokemon through telepathy. Interesting. Very well two can play this game." Alakazam focus blast hit Metagross causing some moderate damage. It was then hit with a black orb, causing it to cry out in pain.

Anabel glared, Obviously Sabrina had told her Pokemon to follow that focus blast with a shadow ball. Anabel knew how risky Alakazam could be so she decided that she would sacrifice her Metagross to take it out.

Metagross was suddenly engulfed by an orange light, before exploding. Once the cloud of smoke had vanished it showed both Alakazam and Metagross fainted.

The referee raised his flag. **"Both Alakazam and Metagross are unable to battle. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Anabel recalled Metagross, before throwing another ball onto the field. This time Espeon appeared. It waited in front of Anabel ready to battle.

Sabrina floated another ball onto the field. It opened up to reveal a Slowking, standing ready for battle.

Anabel decided to make the first move this time. She watched as her Espeon closed her eyes and then meditated, raising its special attack and special defence.

Sabrina decided she would go straight on the offensive. As Slowking formed a black orb between its hands, and launched the attack at Espeon, who took the attack head on. It shook its head dazed from the attack.

Espeon then counter with a **Shadow ball** of her own, which hit Slowking causing a lot of damage. It too swayed before getting ready for its next attack. It then launched another **Shadow ball** which somehow Espeon was able to dodge, the attack, thanks to a well timed **Substitute**. Espeon then launched her own **Shadow ball** hitting the Slowking head on and fainting the Psychic/water duel type.

**"Slowking is unable to battle. The winner is Espeon. Trainer send out your final Pokemon."**

Sabrina recalled Slowking, before another ball floated onto the field. This time it was a Gengar. It floated in front of Sabrina and grinned.

Anabel knew she had to be careful now. Gengar was a very fast ghost Pokemon, so knew Espeon was going to be taken out this round. There was not enough hp for another substitute.

Gengar wasted no time in launching a **Shadow ball** attack which fainted Espeon. Gengar then danced around the field before pulling a face at Anabel.

Anabel was not too pleased with Gengar gesture. She recalled Espeon, before throwing another ball onto the field. This time there was complete silence, as Jirachi appeared in front of Gengar. The steel psychic Pokemon floated in front of Anabel ready to do its new Mistress proud.

Sabrina eyes widened. "How is that possible? I thought Ash only had that Pokemon?"

Anabel smiled. "He did, but last night he allowed each of us to use one of his legendaries to have has our own. I chose Jirachi. Now Jirachi use **Thunder wave!**"

Jirachi sent a wave of electricity, paralysing Gengar. The ghost Pokemon gritted its teeth has the electric surge went right through its body.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. She watched has Gengar tried to form a orb of flames between its hands before it was stopped by the electric current coursing through its body.

Jirachi eyes then glowed blue, before it surrounded Gengar in a blue aura. Gengar then found itself being smashed into everything, finally it flew into the air, before being smashed straight down onto the battle field. Once the smoke had cleared it showed Gengar fainted.

The referee raised his flag. "**The winner of this match is the Salon maiden Anabel. Who advances into the fourth round draw.**

**Divine Hospital**

Ash was sat up in bed watching everything on TV. Pikachu was curled up by his side, with his other girls all the way around his bedside. There had been so many of them that the Hospital had given Ash his own room, so he could accommodate all his girls. He smiled as he saw Anabel wave to the crowd. Just then his door opened and Cynthia came in. She ran straight to his beside and hugged him, which he returned. He could feel wetness on his shoulder and knew that Cynthia was crying.

"Cynthia, I'm okay. The doctors gave me the antidote. According to them the dosage wasn't strong enough to kill me, just to knock me out for a few hours." Ash felt Cynthia lift her head of his shoulder, he could see that her make up was beginning to run. Ash was about to say something, when his attention was drawn to the TV screen. Hilda battle was about to begin. Elesa would have started at the same time but she had forfeited due to being worried about Ash, so Drake had progressed to the fourth round.

**Arena 3**

Hilda cringed as she stood opposite her opponent Trip. Ash hadn't been the only one to own interest in her. She and Trip had grown up in the same town and he had always tried to hit on her. Some how the creep had got her number, she was getting so fed up of him ringing her pokegear, that she had bought a new one. Hilda wondered what Trip was thinking now, after all she was now with Ash, one of his rivals.

"Grr great I wanted Ketchum, instead I get one of his sluts. Oh well, guess I will just have to destroy you so bad, that it forces Ash to face me in the next round."

Hilda smiled, she had a secret weapon up her sleeve. She also had received a legendary from Ash, one from Unova actually, but she wasn't prepared to reveal it just yet. "The only one who will be facing my boyfriend is me Trip. You don't deserve to face such a great trainer as Ash. He would wipe the floor with you, before you could make your first move. Or didn't you see what he did to Tobias."

Trip growled. "Oh I saw alright. Your boyfriend is so good that he had to use a team of legends to beat an opponent. Had he faced Tobias without his legends then Tobias would have wiped the floor with him."

Hilda eyes glowed. "Well if you want Ash then you will have to go through me."

The referee stood on the outside of the battle field. **"This is a third round match between Trip of Nuvema Town, and Hilda also of Nuvema Town. This is a three on three battle. All clause are in affect. Trainer ready your first Pokemon. 3, 2, 1, battle!"**

Trip threw a ball onto the field to reveal Forrothorn. The steel/grass duel type ready to battle.

Hilda threw her own ball onto the field. "Go Breloom! Use **Spore** now!" the grass/fighting duel type appeared on the field, it sent out a mist causing Ferrothorn to fall asleep.

Trip wasn't amused. "Oh I see, using cheap trick to win a battle." Trip just watched as Ferrothorn was still fast asleep.

Hilda just smiled. "It's not a trick its called strategy. Now Breloom use **Sword dance**!" Breloom raised its attack and then waited for it's next order.

Trip was still stuck with Ferrothorn who was still fast asleep. He hated that he couldn't substitute. He had just the right Pokemon to deal with Breloom, but he was prevented from calling it out until Ferrothorn fainted.

Hilda pumped her fist in the air. "This battle is mine. Breloom use **Mach punch**!" Breloom quickly moved across the field and hit Ferrothorn with a fast punch, which fainted the grass/steel type.

The referee raised his flag. **"Ferrothorn is unable to battle. The winner is Breloom, trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Trip recalled Ferrothorn. Before looking at the ball and growling. "A lot of good you did. Useless Pokemon. Go Blaziken**."**

Hilda narrowed her eyes. This match was going to be tough. However her Breloom still was faster than Blaziken. "Breloom use **Spore**!" Breloom again sent a mist out towards Blaziken.

Trip growled. "Oh no not the same little trick. Blaziken use **Protect**!" Blaziken raised a shield and allowed the mist to harmless disperse into it. Just after Blaziken had protected itself. It flickered blue.

Hilda was wondering what had happened. "Breloom use **Spore**!" However before she could even finish her attack Trip had already issued his attack.

"Blaziken use **Flare Blitz**!" Blaziken covered itself in fire before charging at Breloom, the attack caused the plant fighting type to faint."

**"Breloom is unable to battle. The winner is Blaziken. Trainer send out your next Pokemon."**

Hilda recalled Breloom. Trip was going to pay for that. She threw a ball onto the field. "Fine you want to fight fire with fire then so be it. I was going to safe this Pokemon for last, but screw that now. Say hello to Victini!" The ball opened up to reveal the small fire/psychic duel type. It floated in front of Hilda and faced Blaziken.

Trip eye widened. "How the hell did you get that?"

Hilda just smiled. "Same way Anabel got Jirachi. Ash gave him to me. Are we jealous Trip? You know what I don't care anymore. Victini use **Psyshock**!" Victini eyes glowed blue before it sent out a shock wave of Psychic energy.

Trip growled. "Blaziken use **Protect!**" Blaziken raised a shield once more, protecting itself against the attack. Again it flickered blue after the attack had ended.

Trip had been totally been thrown off his game plan, with the appearance of Victini. "Blaziken use **Brave bird**!" Blaziken run towards Victini and hit the small Pokemon head on, doing a small amount of damage.

Hilda just shook her head. "yeah like that would work. Victini use **Psyshock**!" Again Victini sent out a shock wave of psychic energy. This time hitting the fighting/fire type duel type and causing it to faint.

The referee raised his flag. **"Blaziken is unable to battle the winner is Victini. Trainer send out your final Pokemon.**

Trip recalled Blaziken. He was in real trouble right now. His last Pokemon was his starter Serperior, this wasn't going to end well. "Serperior ready for battle!" The grass Snake Pokemon appeared on the field, its red eyes widened when it was faced with Victini, it turned its head towards Trip.

Hilda just laughed. "Oh well so much for you facing Ash. Victini use **V-create**!" Victini covered itself in fire before charging head first towards Serperior, who had no time to get out of the way of the attack. Seperior flew into the air, before crashing to the battle field floor with swirl for eyes.

The referee raised his flag. **"Serperior is unable to battle. The winner of this match is Hilda, who goes into the fourth round draw."**

Hilda recalled Victini and waved to the crowd. Meanwhile Trip was in a heated argument with the referee over the decision. Hilda ignored him and turned to leave the field. She knew Ash was okay, but still she wanted to make sure personally.

**A/N: There you have it. So it was Zion who poisoned Ash. Not too worry though. he will be back for his fourth round battle.**


	22. Author Notice

**Author Notice**

**First of i would like to apologise to all my loyal readers. I know you have all been waiting for updates concerning my various stories, but i only recently got my laptop back from repair. Due to the repairs the hard drive has been wiped clean, so all the chapters i had began to write were wiped, meaning i have to start from scratch. I know this is not the news you want to hear, but please bare with me, while i try to get everything back on track once more. I haven't decided which story to update first, so please be patient if your story is not uploaded first. After all I am only one author.**

**I appreciate you taking the time to read this message.**

**(Note Yourfanfiction is now longer up and running so those looking for the unedited version to the stories will have to wait till i upload the updates at adultfanfiction.**


End file.
